Mighty Morphin Season Two
by StoryUp
Summary: This is my version of what had happen if Rocky, Aisha, and Adam replaced Billy, Kimberly, and Tommy. Tommy fans don't read. It starts on episode 22. R&R. Mighty Morphin Season Three is up!
1. The Ninja Encounter, Part I

**For reader or fans, I like this team and I would want to see it come true. It will turn into a six, to eight, then seven team members.**

 **Notes: Tommy is still the green ranger. There is no episode 'White Light' or 'Green No More'. All the episode between that does not exist even thought I'm going to put it to keep it in order.**

 **The Ninja Encounter, Part 1**

Jason, Trini, Zack, Billy, Kimberly and Tommy are in the park, having a picnic and listening to music. Trini comments, "I love this song." Billy replied, "This is a great idea to spend a Saturday."

Somewhere else in the park, three teens are roller blading as they spot their teacher with his son, Mr. Anderson and Jacob. Mr. Anderson greeted by saying, "Hi!" "How's Jacob?" Aisha asked. "Oh, he's fine." Mr. Anderson answered. "Well, we better gett going." Rocky said. "Bye!" "We'll meet you guys and our next lap," Adam said. The three teens, named Rocky, Aisha, and Adam, skated away.

Back at the picnic, an annoucer on the small TV set, Kimberly brought, was talking about the upcoming ninja competition. Jason, Trini, and Zack listen. The three champions appear on screen and they are not impressed with their attitude. "What is up with their attitude?" Trini asked. "I know," said Jason. "There opponents are three students from Stone Canyon High School." They all nodded. Bulk and Skull strolled by and everyone is glancing at them with a giggle.

In Zedd's palace, he has been watching. Goldar was there with him watching the TV. "You know, Goldar, that ninja competition would be a great place to select my dark warriors. They have the attitude and the skills. It's perfect because I don't need to turn them into goodies to badies." "I too agree with you, my lord." Goldar agrees.

In the park, Mr. Anderson and Jacob are sitting on a bench. He is reading a book as Jacob is wanting another cookie. He reaches for some cookies in his stroller but he accidently sets the stroller rolling. The stroller ran into the bikes that belongs to the ninja champions. Mr. Anderson was full away of this and hurries down to the bike and places Jacob in the stroller. "I'm sorry for what my stroller did." "Yeah, right," said one of them. "We want more than an apology," said the other one. One of the guys pushes him and the stroller began to roll away. He was unaware that the stroller was rolling away from him, until it was moving farthur and farther away. Mr. Anderson starts to chase after the strolling, calling for someone to stop it.

Elsewhere, Trini, Zack and Jason, who was holding his guitar, are saying goodbye to Kimberly, Billy, and Tommy. Trini, Jason, and Zack heard Mr. Anderson and saw a stroller rolling. They race over to the stroller. Bulk and Skull, who was at the hot dog cart, also saw the stroller on the move and chases over. Aisha, Adam, and Rocky also heard Mr. Anderson. Aisha saw the stroller and pointed to it. "Guys, that's Mr. Anderson's son!" Soon, they started to roller blade as quickly as they can after the stroller. They ran throught several obstacles but managed to just do fine. Unfortunately, Bulk and Skull did not as they ran into a bush. The stroller was about to go downhill until Trini and Aisha flipped for it. Trini takes out Jacob and the rest of the guys and Mr. Anderson joins them. Mr. Anderson talkes Jacob and is very relieved that he was okay.

"You know, you guys were pretty brave," Trini complimented. "Thanks, so were you," Aisha said, panting. "I'm Trini." "Aisha." "Jason" "I'm Rocky" "Call me Zack" "Adam". "Thank you guys, especially Trini and Aisha." He puts Jacob back in his stroller and walked away. The teens sit for awhile and talked. "Uh, who was that, anyway?" Zack asked. "Oh, he's our teacher from Stone Canyon." Rocky replied. "Oh, so you guys are from Stone Canyon. Will you guys be attending the ninja competition?" "Yeah, probably," Adam said.

Bulk and Skull reached the teens at the picnic table and sat down close by. They both started to imitate the teens sarcastically. After awhile, Jason, Trini, and Zack left.

In Lord Zedd's palace, Baboo and Squatt cowered as Lord Zedd keeps an eye on his three ninja champions. "Goldar, I have got a plan. You will capture the three teens after they won the championship." Goldar bows.

Later that day, Jason, Trini, and Zack watched the Ninja competition as Kimberly, Tommy and Billy make their way to the table. "Hey guys," Kimberly said. "Anything new?" Billy asked. "Well, after you guys left this morning, we met three teens when we were rescuing a child in a stroller," Jason said. "Whoa! Really," said Tommy. "Where are the three teens?" "I don't know," said Trini, trying to look for them. "I guess they are late." "Well, we better pay attention, the game is starting," Zack said. Mr Anderson, Jacob, Bulk and Skull were sitting in front of them as Bulk was playing with Jacob.

The current champions face the three white masked students from Stone Canyon as the competition started. Although the current champions did not fight fair, eventually the students from Stone Canyon won the championship. The champions took off their masked and Jason, Trini, and Zack were shocked and amazed as they were Aisha, Adam, and Rocky who had just won. "No way, it's them," Trini said. "This is incredible," said Zack. "Them? They were the people you guys met." Kimbelry said. Jason nodded. Mr. Anderson is thrilled for his students and asked for Bulk to hold Jacob as he stood up and cheers.

After the competition was over, Jason, Trini, and Zack was talking to Adam, Rocky and Aisha. "Hey, you guys were pretty great."Jason said. "Thanks," said Rocky. "So how about tomorrow you guys come to the Youth Center and hang with us and our friends," Trini suggested. "That sounds great," said Aisha. "Where exactly is the Youth Center?" Adam asked. "This is the Youth Center," Zack stated. "Oh, right. Sorry, got lost in the fight." They chuckled. Mr. Anderson came by and said thanks to them once agian. When Trini, Jason, and Zack walked walked away, Adam, Aisha, and Rocky waved good-bye.

In Zedd's palace, Lord Zedd is ready for his three champions. Goldar butts in and said, "My lord, the ninjas did not win, but the students form Stone Canya did." Lord Zedd grew furious. "What?! How can this be? They had the skills and attitude to become my dark rangers. Oh well, I guess I just have to capture the ones who had won. Goldar get them now." Goldar nods and teleports away.

Mr. Anderson, Rocky, Aisha, and Adam were about to leave until Goldar appears and quickly grabs the four, leaving Jacob in the trunk, with a powerful golden laser. Aisha, Adam and Rocky scream as they try to break free. "Did you guys hear?" Trini asked. "I think it's Rocky and the other," Zack said. "Let's go," said Jason. They head back but ar blocked by several of putties. As they are busy trying to defeat the putties. Bulk and Skull were walking outside of the Youth Center. Bulk saw a monkey in gold and tapped Skull. "Skull look, it's that golden monkey and he has captured the winner of the competition with an old dude."Goldar vanished with Aisha, Adam, Rocky, and Mr. Anderson. Bulk and Skull realized something and looked at each other, "THE BABY!" they said in unison. They both raced over to the car and check on Jacob. Jacob was okay and they decided to watch Jacob, in case the Power Rangers show up. The putties that Jason, Trini, and Zack were battling vanished. They raced over to the outside of the Youth Center but were too late. Jason contacted Zordon. "Zordon, Rocky, Aisha and Adam are capture with their teacher by Goldar." "Yes, I see. You guys need to teleport right away to the Command Center. Alpha contacted Kimberly, Tommy, and Billy and have them teleport to the Command Center as well. When they all arrived, Zordon told them, "Rangers, Adam, Aisha, Rocky and along with their teacher had been capture by Goldar and been tie in a cave in the Dimensionof Despair, where he plans to turn them evil and into his dark warriors." "Um, what about Jacob?" Trini asked. "Look at the viewing globe." Zordon instructed. They saw Bulk and Skull taking care of Jacob. The teens know they have to stop Goldar before it is too late.

Aisha, Adam, Rocky, and Mr. Anderson are taken to the Dimension of Despair. Goldar and several putties are there, as he tell the them, "You three have been selected to serve Lord Zedd. Adam smirked and said, "We will never fight for evil." Goldar laughs and said, "Whether you like it or not, you have no choice." He walks out as the putties were guarding them. Rocky notices Mr. Anderson's expression and asks, "Mr. Anderson, are you alright?" Mr. Anderson replied, "I'm alright. I'm just worried about Jacob.

In Angel Grove park, Bulk and Skull are babysitting Jacob. Jacob is not happy and Bulk and Skull reason that Jacob must be hungry. Bulk grabs his bag and pulls out various food items, but Jacob wasn't interested. Skull picks up a bottle and accidently sprays Bulk with it. Builk wips the milk off. As he didn't want Bulk to get angry with him, he quickly places the bottle in Jacob's hands and pretends he was the one that had sprayed. Bulk and Skull then launched into the song, 'I'm a Little Teapot' to cheer up Jacob.

In the Dimension of Despair, Aisha pulls a pin from her hair. Adam and Rocky cautiously watch the putties as Aisha tries to unlock the chains with her pin.


	2. The Ninja Encounter, Part II

**The Ninja Encounter Part 2**

Billy, Trini, and Jason are inside of the Command Center. "Jason, Trini, your new friends and their teacher are in very serious trouble. It is imperative that we establish their location coordinates." Zordon said. "The computer data reports that Mr. Anderson, Adam, Rocky, and Aisha are being held in some fort closed area, in another demension." Billy read. Alpha panic, "Ai yi yi! Zordon, what should we do?"

Inside the Dimension of Despair, Aisha is trying to pick the lock and free them from their chains. "Come on, I almost had it." Aisha stuggled. Mr. Anderson whispered, "Aisha, stop, you'll make them angry." They both glance at the putties, who was guarding them. In Zedd's palace, Goldar tells Lord Zedd that he needs more time. Aisha, Adam, and Rocky are very strong. "Fine. I'll make Terror Blossom to keep the Rangers busy." Lord Zedd got out his staff and zapped a tree with fallen flowers.

In the Command Center, Zordon guides the teens over to the viewing globe. "What is that?" Kimberly asked. "It's Terror Blossom. Lord Zedd had created it to make sure that they will have enough time to turn Aisha, Adam, and Rocky evil. I will have to split you guys up. Jason, Kimberly and Billy, you guys go rescue Rocky, Aisha, and Adam while Trini and Zack fight off Terror Blossom. Tommy, you will have to stay here." The rangers turned to their communicator but nothing happens. "Zordon, why can't we teleport?" Kimberly asked. "Just as I thought, Lord Zedd had jammed your communicators." "What are we going to do?" Zack asked. Alpha got an idea. "Zordon, what about jetting?" "Jetting?" Trini asked. "Yes, jetting. It's a way for you guys to fly when you can't teleport," Zordon said. "Alpha, get ready to jet them." Jason and the others got in position. "It's Morphin' Time!" "Mastadon!" "Pteradaxl!" "Triceratops!" "Saber Toothed Tiger!" "Tyrannosaurus!" Alpha pushed on buttons and seconds later they were jetting in the sky. "Okay, guys do what Zordon asked," Jason demanded.

Trini and Zack soon landed in the park. Yellow and Black Ranger battle Terror Blossom with some difficulty. Tommy saw them through the viewing globe. "Zordon, they need my help." "Tommy, you sure that you can do it. If you must, I allow you to go help." "Thanks Zordon. It's Morphin' Time! Dragonzord!" Tommy came and helped Trini and Zack.

Meanwhile, Jason, Kimberly, and Billy arrived just outside the cave of the Dimension of Despair. Alpha looks at the viewing globe and sees that Bulk and Skull are babysitting Jacob in the park. The viewing globe turns to Trini, Zack, and Tommy fighting. They were losing in battle. Zordoan talk Alpha to contact the others rangers and tell them to join the rest of the Rangers to prevent any harm from coming to Jacob. Jason, Kimberly and Billy jetted to the park. Terror Blossom had vanished. But there is another monster. Hatchasaurus have been revived. The six Rangers battle Hatchasaurus and several putties. When Hatchasaurus was losing, Lord Zedd makes him grow to giant size. The rangers summoned the zords and it formed the Megazord. Alpha teleported Tommy back as he was too weak to go on further. The Rangers battle Hatchasaurus with their Magazords until they destroyed him. In his palace, Lord Zedd is not too upset as his plans had worked and kept the rangers busy and away from his new warriors.

In the Command Center, Alpha sees in the viewing globe that Hatchasaurus is not destroyed. His cardiatron is trying to reassemble him. Zordon contacts the rangers, as Alpha had fixed the communication, letting them know that they need to destroy the Cardiation before Hatchasaurus can reassemble himself. Lord Zedd is also watching and started to reassemble Hatcharsaurus himself. He was back into giant size once more. The rangers battle Hatchasaurus in their Magazords. In the Dimension of Despair, Aisha ahs managed to unlock the chains. Aisha, Adam, and Rocky are free now and they began to battle the putties. Meanwhile, the rangers are having a difficult time against Hatchasaurus. Back at the dimension, Rocky, Aisha, and Adam were doing well against the putties until Goldar appears and he quickly captures the three teens once more. "You guys are never going to get out of here as Lord Zedd's want you guys to become his new warriors." Adam scoffed and said, "Never!" Goldar is not concern as he pulls out a wooden snake. "This wooden snake would turn into a real one in just one hour. The snake is full of evil venom and will turn you into mindless evel drones of Lord Zedd." The three teens still refuse. Goldar vanishes.

Meanwhile, the rangers destroy Hatchasaurus. The six teens return to the Command Center and Zordon tells them they have done a great job, but Aisha, Adam, and Rocky are still in danger and Terror Blossom is still in Angel Grove as well. Zordon tells them the team will ahve to seperate once more. The teens morph with Tommy. Trini, Zack, and Tommy arrived in the park, ready to take on Terror. Trini and Zack jumped away as Terror Blossom blew cold air. Unfortunately, Tommy is caught frozen before he could move.

Elsewhere, Jason, Kimberly, and Billy landed outside of the cave of the dimension. They are ready to rescure their friends. Zordon contacts them and tells them what has happened and that Trini and Zack needed their help. Jason, Billy, and Kimberly didn't know what to do. They decided to help the rest of the Rangers and then return to rescue their them. They arrived in the park. Terror Blossom is still there and ready to take on the new Rangers. It blew cold air as Trini and Zack warned them. Jason hopped to the side to see a frozen Kimberly and Billy. The Terror Blossom blew cold air but Jason, Trini, and Zack grabbed the other before they could be frozen. Jason and Zack anxiously watch as Trini and Alpha tries to unfreeze Kimberly, Billy, and Tommy. There device was not working. Alfpha suggests they make a few and Alpha went back to work. Time is running out and the teens are very tense. In the Dimension of Despair, Mr. Anderson, Aisha, Adam, and Rocky watch uneasy as the snake makes it way over to them.


	3. The Ninja Encounter, Part III

**The Ninja Encounter Part 3**

The teens are in the Command Center. Alpha is still working on his device, but without any luck. "I don't understand it Zordon," Trini said. "We've boosted the stimulator's output ot maxium capacity, but it's not working. They're all still frozen." Zordon encouraged them, "Keep trying Alpha. You must find a way to break the flower monster's spell." Alpha scanned them one last time for a bit longer and they started to unfreeze. "What happened?" Billy asked. "Uh, I'm still cold," said Kimberly. Tommy fell down as he drained some of his powers. "Tommy, you have to stay here," Kimberly commanded. "I'm alright," he said, picking himself backup. "Now, we need to rescue Aisha, Rocky, and Adam," Zack said. "And stop that Terror Blossom.

In the Dimension of Despair, the snake comes closer, much to the horror of Aisha and the others. In the palace, Lord Zedd was very pleased. "Yes, Goldar! You have finally done something right. They will soon become my dark warriors." Goldar blushed, "Thanks my lord."

In the Demension of Despair, Adam and Rocky are starting to give up hope as the snake gets closer. "Guys, I think we should just..." Rocky started. "No, we can't," Aisha said. "It's our only choice," said Adam. "We can't lose faith," Aisha encouraged. "Yeah, yoiu kids can't stop. You guys have been my most optimistic students, so you guys can't give up, not now." Mr. Anderson added. "Plus, the Power Rangers could save us," Aisha encouraged more. Rocky replied, "Like the Power Rangers even know who we are." Mr. Anderson tells them no to give up hope, help will com, just like he cannot give up for the hope that Jacob is okay. In the park, Bulk and Skull have their hand full trying to change Jacob's Diaper. "Skull, change this kid," Bulk commanded. "No, I brought the box of diapers," Skull said. Bulk rolled his eyes and started to change the kid while Skull covers his nose with his long coat.

In the Command Cneter, the alarm goes off. Terror Blossom is heading towards the power pland. Jason, Trini, and Zack know what it means and knows that they are running out of time. The five rangers soon get in position without Tommy. "You guys ready! It's Morphin' Time! Mastadon! Pteradaxl! Triceratops! Saber Toothed Tiger! Tyrannosaurus!" Alpha teleported them to face off Terror Blossom.

In Lord Zedd's palace, Goldar delivers the bad news that the three Rangers had broke through Terror Blossoms's spell. "My lord, the rangers unfreeze Kimberly, Tommy, and Billy. What do you suppose we could do?" "Don't worry, Tommy is still losing his powers. It won't be long until the powers will be mine. I'll just make the monster?" He tossed a bomb and Terror Blossom grow Giant Size. The Rangers call for their zords and the Megazord is formed. They battle Terror Blossom. Meanwhile, Goldar taunts Aisha, Adam, and Rocky. "Don't lose hope, yet." Aisha, Adam, and Rocky sighs as a sign of giving up; they are becoming more frighten as the snake gets closer.

In the Command Center, Alpha becoms alarm. The viewing globe shows that Aisha, Adam, Rocky, and Mr. Anderson need the Rangers' help. "Ai yi yi, Zordon. Rocky, Aisha, Adam, and Mr. Anderson needs the rangers' help. What should we do?" "I'll contact the rangers, Alpha," Zordon said. "Jason, you and Tommy will be finishing off Terror Blossom." "Alright!" Jason said. "I won't let you guys down. It's Morphin' Time! Dragonzord!" Tommy morphed to the green ranger and calls on the Dragonzord.

In the meantime, Kimberly, Trini, Billy, and Zack arrive at the entrance and start battling the numerous putties. Inside the dimension, Aisha is very alarm as the snake is now in her lap. Mr. Anderson tells Aisha to stay calm and not make any sudden movements. Elsewhere, Jason and Tommy continue their battle against Terror Blossom. Meanwhile, Billy and Trini managed to get inside of the Dimension of Despair. Adam, Rocky, and Aisha are thrilled to see the Power Rangers. Billy grabs the snake and begins to wrestle with it. Trini uses her weapon to free the teens and Mr. Anderson. Trini grabbed Mr. Anderson out the cave and teleported him to the park.

Aisha, Rocky, and Adam ran out to see several putties. Trini told them to hit the Z. The three teens immediately jump into the battle and help the two Rangers by battling putties as well. Kimberly and Trini went inside the cave to search Billy, as he is still wrestling with the snake. Jason and Tommy finally destroy the Terror Blossom as the red dragon and dragonzord use their final attacks.

In the palace, Goldar delivers the bad news to Lord Zedd. "I'm sorry my lord, but they got away. On the bright side, Billy is wrestling with the snake and the snake can possibly drain his powers like Tommy's." "Oh, boy. Finally, one of your toys are working." As Zack is fighting the putties with Adam, Aisha, and Rocky, Jason and Tommy teleported in. They started to face the putties. Inside, Lord Zedd turns the snaked into a bigger size and it bit Billy. Kimberly came rushing in and started to use her blaster but is bit by the snake. Trini managed to destroy it and she rushed over to the Billy and Kimberly. "Are you guys alright?" "I think so," said Kimberly. She saw bite mark. Trini took off her helmet just to get a clear look.

Rocky, Aisha, and Adam ran back as they destroy the putties and Zack and Jason follow them. "Tommy, you need to come back right now. Before you drain all your powers." Everyone rushes inside. "What is going on, h-Trini?" Aisha said. Trini stood up. "Guys, you can take off the helmet." One by one, the rangers took off their helmets. "Jason," Rocky said. "Zack," Adam said. "You guys are the power rangers how incredible!" Aisha thrilled.

Mr. Anderson landed near by the picnic table. He spots Jacob and runs to him. Mr. Anderson quickly finds Jacob with Bulk and Skull. He thanks them for taking care of Jacob and they are pleased with themselves.

In the palace, Lord Zedd is furious and also pleased of the events. Although his original plan failed him, he soon got a new plan. Baboo and Squatt are hiding in fear of Lord Zedd's anger. In the Command Center, all the teens are gathered together. Adam, Rocky, and Aisha are in the very front. Zordon has had Alpha check into the character of Adam, Rocky, and Aisha, and found they are outstanding citizens. Adam, Rocky, and Aisha make a solemn. "I will never reveal the identities of the Power Rangers!" They said in unison.

Afterwards, Aisha, Trini, Adam, Zack, Rocky, and Jason are in the park and went to the picnic table where Mr. Anderson, Bulk and Skull are sitting. Bulk and Skull want to interview Adam, Rocky, Aisha and Mr. ANderson about their encounter with the Power Rangers, which they all declined. Mr. Anderson tells Bulk and Skull they had done a great job with Jacob and offers them a babysitting job. Bulk and Skull make a quick getaway as the of the teens laugh. "You know. I think this is a start of a new friendship," Trini said. "I could agree," said Aisha. They both high five each other.


	4. A Monster of Global Proportions

A Monster of Global Proportions

Billy is helping out as a host to a peace conference in Angel Grove. Trini and Zack are inside of the Youth Center. The Youth Center is hosting the first annual world teen summit. Thereis a lot of activity as everything is being set up. Zack: How cool is it that this is all coming together?" Trini laughed. "I know. Billy will be an incredible host of this event." Ernie walked in with a statue and placed it on the table where Billy and sic delegates sat. Aisha, Adam, Rocky, and Jason walked in and head over the to Zack and Trini. Rocky said, "How cool is it when students from all over the world just talking about global events." "It's amazing!" Aisha commented. They were all excited. Ernie announced that it was time to begin. Billy stood up and thanked Angel Grove High School's art class for the stature. Billy introduced the six teen delegates from around the world, including Tamara, the head chair person. Tamare thanks everyone and planned to enjoy her time in their beautiful city. Billy told the audience how the six delegats would be talking to teens in Angel Grove, and the three would be selected to go to Switzerland with them.

Bulk and Skull walk in during the conference and are not too impress, until Bulk get an idea. "Wait a minute, Skull. What if the six delegates are actually the Powere Rangers." "No," Skull disagrees. "Think about," said Bulk. Skul thought about it and begins to agree. Richie walked out of the Youth Center, looking depress. Trini saw this. "Guys, I'll be back." She walked outside to the Youth Center and caught with Richie. "Richie what is wrong?" Richie turns around. "My family is moving back." "What?"

Lord Zedd, inside his palace, has been watching the world teen summit. This gives Lord Zedd an idea. "I just have the most brilliant plan. Goldar! You will capture the six teens at the summit. They would make a great power teens for me!" Goldar, Squatt and Baboo agree with Lord Zedd's idea.

Jason, Rocky, and Adam take some of the teens delegates out ot the park where they show each other their karate moves.

Inside his palace, Lord is very pleased. He has Goldar send down the putties to distract the three Rangers in the park. Then they would to bring them in a cave. Back at the park, everyone is enjoying themselves. Rocky, Adam, and Jason continued to show their karate moves to the delegates. Aisha and Trini are sitting together enjoying the day. All of a sudden, several putties arrives. Tamara spots them. Trini ran to her and tells to her to run back to the Youth Center, which she does. Trini and Aisha joined Jason, Rocky, and Adam who are in front of the putties. Before they could fight, Zack runs and apologized that he's late. "Hide!" Rocky yelled at the delegates.

The six teens then battle the putties. The teen delegates move away but are quickly captured by Goldar and several more putties. Aisha, Trini, Adam, Zack, Rocky, and Jason destroys the putties and looked around and realized the teen delegates are gone. The six teens decide to search for them. Elsewhere, Goldar, Baboo, Squatt, and several putties lead the teen delegates inside a cave. Close by, Bulk and Skull who have followed them. Bulk and Skull are anxious to see the teen delegate morph but so far nothing. "Hurry up, Skull! You are going very slow!" Bulk yelled. "Well, if you would've gone first, we wouldn't have to yell!" Skull shouted back.

In the park, Trini, Adam, Zack, Rocky, Jason and Aisha have had no luck finding the delegates. Rocky, Adam, and Aisha leave for the Youth Center in hopes of finding them with Tamara. A rolled pieace of paper floats down to Trini, Zack, and Jason. "This does not look good." Jason said. It is a message from Lord Zedd. "'Lord Zedd will release the delegates in exchange for the power coins,'" Trini read. They immediately teleport to the Command Center. The viewing globe shows that the delegates are okay.

Meanwhile, Goldar reports back to Lord Zedd. "Your plan is doing great," he complimented. "Why thank you, Goldar?" Lord Zedd pleased. "Now, I want you to go back to the cave and be there when the Rangers arrive." Outside the cave, Bulk and Skull climb lower to get a better look at what is going on. Back at the Command Center, Alpha contacts Tommy, Kimberly, and Zack to let them know of the situation. The three teens leave the Youth Center to join the rest of the Rangers. Goldar is waiting outside the cave when the Power Rangers arrive. Jason gives them the power coins and asks for the delegates to be released. Goldar laughs. "I have what I want, why should I released the delegates!"

The rangers are amused as well. The box of 'power coins' is not the real coins. Goldar isn't amused any longer. Goldar summons sever putties. The rangers battled the putties and Goldar. During the battle, the box of 'power coins' is left on the ground. The fight was great until Tommy, Billy, and Kimberly's power were weakened more. "Kimberly, Billy, Tommy, you guys have to go to the command center right away." Jason commanded. "No way!" Kimberly said. A bunch of putties grabbed her and knocks her out. Jason and Tommy rushes to her side. "Kim, are you alright?" Jason asked. "Kim. Kimberly?" Tommy asked. "She isn't awake," said Jason. "Take her back to the Command Center and you stay there." Tommy nodded and teleported him and Kim away. Billy is fighting but keep missing the putties. "Billy," Trini said. "I'm n-" Alpha teleported him away. Zordon contacted the rangers. "Jason, Trini, and Zack, you guys need to come to the command center, right away." They did what he says and Goldar and a few putties retreats.

When the rangers teleported back at the Command Center, Zordon gave them some news. "Rangers, I'm aware of that Tommy, Kimberly, and Billy's power are draining and I got a solution." "What?" Zack asked. "It's-" "Zordon, we don't have much time," Alpha said in panic, "The delegates needs to be rescue before they becomes Zedd's warriors." "Alright then" Zordon said, "Go now." The rangers teleported back to the cave and enter it. They rescue them and are surprised that the delegates know the Power Rangers. After they all leave, Bulk and Skull fall out of their hiding place. Bulk is stunned when he discovers the box of 'power coins'. Skull takes a look at one of the coins and then begins nibbling on it. "Bulk, does power coins taste like chocolate because this one taste really good!" Skull said. Bulk didn't answer as he was disappointed until Skull tells him it's really good chocolate and Bulk takes a bite.

When Goldar returns to th palace, Lord Zedd is furious with his failure. Lord Zedd then turns the four headed stature into a four headed monster. The rangers return the delegates to the Youth Center. Outside waiting are Aisha, Adam and Rocky. They were confident the rangers could do it. Jason asked them to keep an eye on the delegates for them, which is no problem for the three friends.

Inside the Command Center, the alarm goes off. "Oh, Alpha? What is it?" Kimberly asked. Alpha checks and the four headed monster is attacking. "Ay yi yi, rangers, Zedd has created a four headed monster out of the four headed statue." "Zordon, contact the others, we're going," Tommy commanded. "You guys can't. You're still too weak and you'll your powers and not only that. Your zords too." "Alpha?" Billy said. "We are going, with powers or no powers." "You guys are true rangers," Alpha said. "Back to Action!" Tommy yelled.

The rangers face the four headed monster. The Rangers form their power blaster and fire at the four headed monster. It is defeated but not for long as Lord Zedd revives it and makes him grow. The rangers called on their zords. "Mastadon-Lion-Thunderzord Power!" "Pteradaxl-FireBird-Thunderzord Power!" "Triceratops-Unicorn-Thunderzord Power!" "Saber-Toothed-Tiger-Griffin-Thunderzord Power!" "Tyrannosaurus-RedDragon-Thunderzord Power!" "Dragonzord, I call upon you!" The zords came and formed the megazord. The rangers battle the four headed monster and it is a difficult battle. The megazords and dragonzord was losing too much energy. "I think this is what Alpha means when he said that we will weaken our zords!" Kimberly stated. "We can't give up, yet." The megazords end up on the ground hurt.

In the Command Center, Alpha is concern. Zordon reminds him to send out Tor, the shuttlezord. Tor has the ability to heal the Megazords, but the rangers' powers. Tor goes into battle and the four headed monster knocks him on his back. Tor can't get turned around and the Megazord comes to his aid. Tor heals the Megazord and they combine to from the Thunder Ultrazord. With the Thunder Ultrazord and Dragonzord, the four headed monster is destroyed.

The annual World Teen Summit continues in the Youth Center. The four headed statue is back. Jason, Aisha, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Trini, and Zack all sit in the audience. "You guys did great!" Aisha complimented. "Thanks," Jason said. "It was amazing," Adam added. "I wonder what's it's like to be rangers," Rocky also added. "It's pretty hard," said Trini. "Yeah, you have no idea," Zack added. The meets begins. Each delegates speakes and has a positive statement to make. Billy concludes the successful meeting to the applause of the audience.


	5. Zedd's Waves

**Zedd's Waves**

A big crowd had gathered as competitors got ready for Stone Canyon's Triathlon. There was a TV crew as well. News Reporter said, "In a few moments, we will begin live broadcast of the first leg of Stone Canyon's Triathlon. This grueling competition will begin with swimming, then biking and conclude with running." Jason was standing with Adam, Rocky, and Aisha, who are competing in the triathlon. Zack walked up to them and said, "Okay, remember to focus and keep your balance." Rocky said, "Well, hi to you too." "Sorry, I'm always like this when a race or a game is on." Jason said, "Good luck!" Announcer announced, "Compeititors, please take your positions."

Aisha, Adam, and Rocky passed their t-shirt to Jason and Zack and took off for the lake, along with the other competitors. Trini walked up to Jason and Zack. Trini had exciting news and said, "Hey, guys. The peace delegates would be making their decisions soon on who would be representing Angel Grove. I think Billy would make an excellent." "Yeah, maybe you too," said Zack. "Wait a minute, what's going to happen to the Power Rangers if one of us was selected," Jason worried. Kimberly, Billy, and Tommy catched up with Jason, Trini, and Zack. "Hey, so how's Rocky, Aisha, and Adam?" Tommy asked. "Oh, they are great!" Trini said. They began to cheer for their friends.

Inside his palace, Lord Zedd decides to take a look at what was going on. Goldar was with him. Lord Zedd noted the teens were not in Angel Grove and thought while the cats away, the mice will play. He decided he would quietly enslaved the world while the teens were gone.

Bulk and Skull are sitting in a row boat in the middle of the lake. Bulk has a new inventions to track energy. "I am sure the Power Rangers have higher energy readings than a normal human." Bulk has the device aimed at the group of competitors swimming their way. Skull is pretending to fish until he thinks he has a bite. At first Bulk ignores him until Skull tells him he has a whale. He gets up to help Skull. Lord Zedd then teleports Bulk's device, baske, and fishing rod out, leading Bulk and Skull to fall into the water. They make it back to their row boat and Skulls notes the fishing pole is gone. Bulk tells him his dad is going to kill him again and Skull goes under the water.

Lord Zedd is ready to put his plan into action. Goldar wants to help but Lord Zedd silences him. He creates Beamcaster from the items he took from Bulk and Skull's rowboat. Beamcaster immediately begins putting under Lord Zedd's spell and the citizens are ready to do Lord Zedd's bidding. In the Command Center, Alpha tries to contact Jason and the others. Meanwhile, the competitors have finished swimming section of the triathlon. Adam, Aisha, and Rocky are in the lead. They run over to their friends, Jason, Trini, and Zack. With all the noise, Jason doesn't hear his communicator. Alpha is distressed as he tells Zordon, "Jason isn't responding." "Alpha contact Tommy, Kimberly and Billy," said Zordon. "What if he drains their powers completely?" Alpha asked. "We have to risk it." Zordon said. "Oh well," said Alpha.

Tommy, Kimberly, and Billy was walking to Tommy's car and Zordon alerts Tommy to Lord Zedd's newest plan. The three immediately morph and head over to the park. Pink Ranger, Blue Ranger, and White Ranger are ready to battle Beamcaster. Instead Beamcaster hit them and they are under Lord Zedd's spell. "Hail Lord Zedd! Hail Lord Zedd!"

In the palace, Lord Zedd is very pleased until Goldar mentions the Rangers. "Jason, Trini, and Zack are not under the spell, my lord," Goldar said. Lord becomes angry and sends down several putties to take are of Jason, Trini, and Zack. The putties arrive and the three teens began battling them. Aisha, Adam, and Rocky, who are doing bicycling section of the triathlon and are in the lead, stop their bikes and join Jason, Trini, and Zack in their battle. The six teens battle and destroy the putties. Jason feels bad that it had to cost Rocky, Aisha, and Adam the race. "Guys, I'm sorry. You guys didn't need to come and help," Jason said. "Hey, if it was the other way around, you would've done the same," Rocky lightened.

Zordon contacts Jason and tells him they need to get to the Command Center. "Well, you guys better get going," Zack said. They hop on their bikes as Jason, Trini and Zack teleport out. Inside the Command Center, Zordon fills in the three teens with what was going on. "Look at the viewing globe," Zordon demanded. It showed Tommy, Kimberly, and Billy, morphed, in trouble. Jason asked Trini, "Trini, can you and Alpha make a device that would reverse Lord Zedd's spell?" "We can, but it's going to take time since Billy is under the spell too," said Trini. "Well, Trini and Alpha, you need guys need to start working on it now. This is an urgency because the longer Tommy, Kimberly, and Billy stay under the spell, the harder it will be to break them from it," Zordon explained. Trini nodded.

Meanwhile, the triathlon has continued with Rocky, Aisha, and Adam now trailing behind everyone else. Beamcaster continues to spread Lord Zedd's spell and it hitting the judges and the people cheering on the triathlon. Bulk and Skull are walking and Skull thinks it's pretty strange that their things just disappear. Bulk gets hit by Beamcaster then hits Skull. They began to walk of. "Hail Lord Zedd!" Bulk said. "Hail Lord Fred!" Skull said.

Back at the Command Center, Trini and Alpha are about finished. "How is it, Trini?" Zack asked. "We just need one little adjustment," said Trini. "Hurry," said Jason. In a moment, Trini and Alpha have finish the device. "There," said Trini. "Good job, Alpha and Trini," Jason commented. "We just need to test it out first," said Trini. "Ay yi yi. There's no time!" Alpha panic. "Then we just have risk it. It's Morphin' Time!" Jason called. "Mastadon!" "Saber-Toothed-Tiger!" "Tyrannosaurus!" Jason takes on Beamcaster. Trini and Zack landed further away. When Trini was about to use the device, the crowds surrounds them. Tommy, Kimberly, and Billy tug on Trini and Zack. The device falls to the ground and get trampled. Beamcaster then hit Zack and Trini and were under the spell.

In the Command Center, Alpha becomes alarm as two more Rangers are now under Lord Zedd's spell. Jason tries to battle Beamcaster, but he hits him as well. Red, Yellow, Blue, Pink, Black, and Green Ranger were all under the spell.

Aisha, Adam, and Rocky come riding up and everyone is under Lord Zedds's spell. They get off their bikes and obviously somehting is wrong. They found Trini's mangled device and picked it up. Since Rocky is holding the device, the crowd thinks they are Power Rangers and go after them.

In the Command Center, Zordon tells Alpha to teleport Rocky, Aisha, and Adam. When they teleport to the Command Center, thery were thrilled to the be there. Zordon explains what is going on. "Alpha can you fix it?" Adam asked. "No, Trini was the one that built it. I just gave her my assistance." Alpha responded. "Zordon, I think I can fix the device," said Aisha. "Are you sure?" Rocky asked. "Yeah, I learned it in Tech-Knowledgee," said Aisha. When Aisha was done, she said, "It's not perfect, but it should do the job. I think I just upgrade it to be cast from here." Zordon directs them to hold it towards the viewing globe and direct it at the Power Rangers. Aisha and Rocky hold onto the device as it shot it's beam at the Power Rangers.

It is difficult and not working. Zordon uses his energy as well and then the spell is broken for the Rangers. The rangers quickly telepot to the Command Center. Zordon fills them in. Rocky gives Billy the device and the Rangers teleport out. The rangers face down Beamcaster. Billy uses the device on Beamcaster but it doesn't destroy himor break the spell. Beamaster starts to throw several explosives at the Rangers and Jason tosses them back, in time to explode while Beamcaster has them.

Beamcaster throws the last one and Tommy catches it. He starts to wearken. Kimberly and Billy ran to his side. "Are you alright Tommy?" Kim asked. "Ye-" said Tommy. Kimberly and Billy started to feel weaker as they move. The explosive was about to explode. Jason charges in and kicked the explosive It exploded close to them. Jason stands up, out of breath. "You think you have won, but you're wrong!" Kimberly and Billy uses their last strength to pull out their weapons. "Jason, use this," Kimberly said handing him her power bow as Billy handed him his power lance. Jason, Zack, and Trini pulled out their weapons and transform it to the Power Blaster. They blasted and destroyed Beamcaster. Once he was destroy, the spell is broken. Bulk and Skull are a little shaken. Bulk tell Skull, "Let's go find the Power Ranger," and they leave. Lord Zedd is furious that the Rangers foiled his plan.

The triathlon concludes with running. Adam, Rocky, and Aisha are last. Jason, Trini, and Zack cheer them on until the finish line. Jason, Trini and Zack feel bad their friends couldn't have won. They walk over to Rocky, Aisha, and Adam. "Hey, uh, thanks for your helps," Jason said. "Thanks to you guys for sticking with us and cheering us on," Rocky said back. Adam added, "Helping you guys was the most important thing they ever done. The six friend are in high spirits.


	6. The Power Transfer, Part I

**The Power Transfer Part 1**

Several new reporter are using the phone booths in telephone in the latest news The Angel Grove news reporter is most excited. The reporter announced, "Big scoop! A really big scoop! They just pick the three Angel Grove teens for the world peace summit. I know, it's great! Their names are..."

Just then, Trini, Jason, and Zack arrived in the Youth Center and sat down by the counter. The TV is on and the news announcer is talking The crowd goes to the counter to listen. Bulk and Skull are there as well. "Bulk..." Bulk said. "...and Skull..." Skul said. "Peace ambassadors!" they said in unison as they feed each other chocolate and comment on how Swiss chocolate tastes good at this time of year. They are confident they will be selected; they even dressed the part.

TV Reporter reports, "Out of thousands of entrants, three names were announce today as the lucky students invited to attend the World Peace Summit in Switzerland. The three youth will meet and then travel with teens from all over the world to discuss global problems that effect all of us. Young and old. Three teens selected are Thomas Oliver, William Cranston, and Kimberly Ann Hart." Trini jumps in excitement and the guys can't believe it. Bulk and Skull are disappointed. Ernie says, "Congrats. Where are they anyway?" Trini said, "Oh, they are bike riding in the park." Jason, Trini, and Zack dash off to tell their friends the good news.

Trini, Jason, and Zack race to the park as they spot Kimbelry, Tommy, and Billy in the distance. They run over and tell their friends the news. Tommy, Billy, and Kimberly were thrilled.

Lord Zedd is in his palace with Goldar, Baboo, and Squatt. He is aware that Tommy, Billy, and Kimberly been selected and commented, "So that's what it takes to get rid of three Power Rangers." Goldar added, "I could destrou the rest with my eyes closed. Lord Zedd said, "Don't even think about it Goldar! As soon as my newest demons of destruction is fully energized, I will destroy the Power Rangers myself!"

The teens have gathered inside the Command Center. Zordon said, "I'm very proud of you three and I know you will make a great peace delegates." Jason, Trini, and Zack are excited for their friends. The alarm goes off. Zordon tells them that Lord Zedd has brought forth Serpentera. Lord Zedd intends to take advantage of the fact there wil be three less Rangers. For that reason and the draining powers, Zordon plans to select three new Rangers. "I wonder who will they be?" Kim asked. But Zordon will let them know in good time.

Zordon tells the teens they need to go to the deserted planet and get the Sword of Light. "Rangers, you need to go to a deserted planet get the Sword of Light. The Sword of Light will help you pass your powers on without no damage and will restore the powers." "Are you saying that if we didn't have our power drain we can just pass on our power coins to the next rangers?" Tommy asked. "Yes, indeed. This will be you last mission, Tommy, Kimberly, Billy." Zordon is also giving them additional help with the addition of the zord, Tor. Zordon is also teleports a map and a picture of the statue that has the Sword of Light to Tommy, so they know what to look for. The teens morph and head out into space.

Elsewhere, Goldar goes to report to Lord Zedd. Baboo, Squatt, and several putties are there as well. Goldar approaches Lord Zedd, sitting on his throne. Goldar said, "I am sure that this will be of interest to you, oh evil one. My sources have confirmed that the Power Rangers have left Earth." Lord Zedd realizes Zordon has sent the Power Rangers to the deserted planet for the Sword of Darkness. He's determined not to let that happen. To stop Zordon from selecting three new Power Rnagers, Lord Zedd plans on putting everyone to sleep. Lord Zedd sends down Baboo and Squatt for the job. Baboo and Squatt land in the Angel Grove park with the device that Finster had made. Squatt sets off the device and Baboo promptly falls asleep. Squatt is thrilled to have accomplish this task until he see Baboo asleep. He wakes up Baboo and they vanished out of the park. They device sends forth the sleep cloud, and soon everyone in the park is asleep. Lord Zedd and Goldar are in pursuit of the Rangers inside of Serpentera.

Meanwhile, the Rangers have landed on the deserted planet. Billy pulls out the map and the drawing of the statue. The Rangers quickly figure out where they have to go. The ground shakes and the Rangers look up in the sky. It is Serpentera. The Rangers realize Lord Zedd has followed them. Jason commanded, "Go ahead I will take care of Serpentera. I need Red Dragon Thunder Power Now!"

In Angel Grove High School, three new students, Aisha Campbell, Adam Park, and Rocky DeSantos are happy to be in their new school as they walk towards their lokcer. Rocky and Adam's are together as Aisha's is on the opposite's wall. Aisha is at her locker as Bulk and Skull walk out of a classroom. Bulk sees Aisha and he is smitten. They walked over to her and Bulk offers to help Aisha. Bulk has trouble opening her locker.

As he is concentrating so hard that he doesn't see the sleep cloud enter the hallway, Skull sees it and tries to warn Bulk but Bulk ignores him. When Bulk finally managed to open Aisha's locker, several items come tumbling out. Adam, Rocky, and Aisha bend down to pick up the items. "What kind of Senior Prank is this?" Rocky asked. "A messy one," Aisha answered. The sleep cloud hits Bulk and Skull and they slide down the wall, asleep. Rocky, Aisha, and Adam notice the sleeping Bulk and Skull and then the pink cloud above them.

Suddenly they are teleported out of the high school and into the Command Center. Aisha, Adam, and Rocky are thrilled to be back in the Command Center as Zordon tells the three he needs their help. "The rangers are on the deserted planet. Look at the viewing globe." Adam, Rocky and Aisha saw the sleep cloud putting everyone to sleep. "Lord Zedd has put all of Angel Grove to sleep. I need the device stopped and I believes the source is in the park." Rocky, Aisha, and Adam are ready to help and they are teleported out.

Meanwhile, Jason is battling Serpentera, which it easily defeats Jason. Goldar informs Lord Zedd that he has receive word that someone is trying to stop the sleep cloud. Lord Zedd has Goldar send down the putties.

Elsewhere, Aisha, Adam, and Rocky land in the park and spot the putties and began battling them. Despite their best efforts, Rocky, Aisha, and Adam are defeated as the putties chained them to the base of a tree. Serperntera lands on the deserted planet. Jason, who was losing, has a difficult time against it and soon calls on Tor for help. Even with Tor's help, it is difficult battle and Jason is defeated.

The rest of the Rangers are looking at the map and determine the stature must be in the city. The Rangers start searching the city for the statue. Tommy soon finds the statue and calls the rest of the Ranger over. Kimberly, Billy, Trini, and Zack race over. They are soom struggling, trying to remove the Sword of Light. Even using their weapons, the rangers cannot gree the Sword of Light. Jason soon joins them and tells them Serpentera is too powerful. The Rangers try even harder to remove the Sword of Light. Lord Zedd becomes furious when he loses Jasonand wants to go ahead and destroy the entire planet. Goldar warns him if that happens, Serpentera will run out of power. Lord Zedd disregards what Goldar has said and begins firing at the planet.

In the Command Center, Alpha is in a panic. The rangers are in trouble on the deserted planet and Aisha, Adam, and Rocky are in danger at the park. Zordon tries to calm Alpha down. Serpentera continues it's destruction of the deserted planet and Lord Zedd is confident that he has won.


	7. The Power Transfer, Part II

**The Power Transfer Part 2**

Aisha, Adam, and Rocky, still chained to the base of the tree, cautiously watch the putties guarding them. Aisha looked at Rocky and said, "We've got to get those keys." Rocky replied, "Oh man, the wind is changing. It's coming our way! We can't fall asleep." The sleep cloud comes its way to Rocky, Aisha, and Adam. Adam try to move the soccer ball closer to them with his foot. Aisha was confused and said, "Soccer, now?" Adam got the soccer ball and said, "Rocky, can you move behind the tree? I got an idea." Rocky moved to the back of the tree. Adam then started to yell, "Rocky, run!"

The putties thought Rocky had escaped and came running towards the tree. Adam kick the soccer ball and it hit the putty with the keys. Adam managed to get the keys when it fell on the ground. The three teens were soon freed and ready to face the putties. Adam, Rocky, and Aisha battled and destroyed the putties. All three used the soccer ball to knock out the sleep machine. The sleep machine hit the ground and then vansihed. As it did, the teens were thrilled with their success.

On the deserted planet, Serpentera continues it's relentless attacking on the planet. The rangers continue to struggle with removing the Sword of Light from the statue. Tommy asked Billy to check the map again. Billy pulls out the map and then notices the right that is wrapped around the map. The ring looks like it could fit on the hand of the statue. Billy removes the ring and places it on the finger of the statue. The sword glows birght for a moment and sword loosens. Tommy tried to remove the Sword of Light but it was draining his powers. Jason came up and removes the Sword of Light with ease. The Rangers are thrilled.

Zedd is impatient. He had just blasted the planet. The Rangers felt a rumble when they were getting out. Zack pointed at a the front of them as it was disappearing. "We have to go. Now!" Jason demanded. The rangers ran to the other side but Billy fell down as he was using too much energy. Trini picked up Billy and started to walk with him. "We have to get as far away before we can teleport. If we teleport now and the disappearing is around us, who knows what's going to happen," said Jason. Up on the sky, the ranger could see Serpentera. It started to blast them. Lasers were coming and shot Kimberly on the arm. Jason stopped and picked up Kimberly. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Yeah, just a little," said Kimberly. They look back and saw it coming closer. "Guys, teleport!" Trini, Zack, Billy, and Tommy stopped and teleported.

Lord Zedd is confident he has won as he destroys the statue. He is gleeful that he can now take over Earth with the Power Rangers out of the way.

At the Command Center, Alpha has been busy trying to teleport the Rangers back to safety. At first, it's only Trini and Zack, then Tommy and Billy. After a few moments, Kimberly teleported in. Jason is the only one left. "Alpha, where's Jason?" Kim asked. Billy removes his helmet and quickly begins working on the controls, trying to bring Jason back. "Billy, hurry," Trini said. They took their helmet's off. He kept scanning and felt a glimpse of his powers draining.

In a moment, Jason arrives with Sword of Light. He removed his helmet and shows Zordon the sword. Although the mission was successful, Earth is still in danger from Lord Zedd and their powers were almost completely drained ftom the teleportation. "Zordon, we can't leave. Not now," Kimberly said. "This was your last mission, Rangers. In your hearts, you have dedicated kindness, bravery, and intelligance. I was right to choose you but now you must move on. And sometime in the future, you can always come back to become a ranger yourself again." Zordon has selected three new Rangers. "Who?" Billy asked.

The three teens teleported in the Command Center. They walked into the light to reveal themselves as Aisha, Adam, and Rocky. "Rocky! Adam!" Jason said. "Aisha!" Trini said. "Isn't it cool!" Aisha squealed. The transfer of power begins and Kimberly, Trini, Billy, Jason, Zack, and Tommy places their helmets back on. Jason holds up the Sword of Light. Zordon uses his energy as well. The power is transfer to Adam, Rocky, and Aisha and it demorphed Tommy, Billy, and Kimberly. They were now the Green Ranger, Blue Ranger, and Pink Ranger.

Zordon thanks Kimberly, Tommy, and Billy for everything they have done. "I'm going to miss you guys," Trini sobbed. "Oh, Trini," Kimberly said. She walked up to her and hugged one last time. "Miss you bro," said Jason. "You too," said Tommy. "Remember to write," Trini said as Kimberly nodded. The three are teleported out of the Command Center.

"Hey, it's an end to an era and a beginning of a new one," Zordon said. As they are sad to say good-bye to their friends, they are also excited for the their new friends. Zordon instructs the new three Rangers on their powers and rules. Everyone removes their helmets and there is an air of excitement among the friends. On Serpentera, Lord Zedd is anxious to get back to Earth and conquer it. Serpentera is moving too slowly for Lord Zedd as Goldar points out it is because they us most of their enery on the deserted planet. Zedd decides to send down a monster to get things ready for his arrival. Silver Horns is sent down to Angel Grove. The alarm goes off in the Command Center and the teens quickly morph and teleport to the park. The Rangers battle Silver Horns, but it is a difficult battle.

Silver Horns has several putties arrive as well. The Ranger are kept busy battling the putties. Eventually the Rangers defeat the putties. Inside Serpentera, Lord Zedd is furious to see the Rangers are at full strength. Lord Zedd tosses down his grow bomb and Silver Horns grows to giant size. There is also the problem of Serpentera about to land. Jason contacts Zordon and Zordon tells them to use Tor. Jason told them he'll take care of Silver Horns as the others will battle Serpentera. "I need Thunderzord Power Now!" Jason has a hard time fighting Silver Horns. Adam offer to help and calls on the Dragonzord. The dragonzord is summoned and Adam joins Jason in his battle against Silver Horns. Serpentera lands in Angel Grove, but Lord Zedd is furious.

Meanwhile, the rest of the rangers couldn't locate Serpentera as Zedd uses the ultrapower on Serpentera and blast off to his palace. Instead, the rangers summoned their zords and join in the battle against Silver Horns. Tor is called into help. The Rangers battle and destroy Silver Horns. Inside Serpentera, Zedd is furious at Goldar. Lord Zedd then vows he will get the Rangers next time.

The teens are in the Command Center. They are looking at the viewing globe, which shows Tommy, Billy, and Kimberly leaving for the peace conference. They are all said to see them go, even Alpha. "I'm going to miss them," Trini said. "Me, too," said Zack. "Well on the bright side, we have three new Rangers," Jason lightened. Aisha is still amazed. "I still can't believe that we had defeated one of Lord Zedd's monsters." Zordon caustions them that there will be many more battles ahead. Adam tells him they are up for the challenge. The teens place their hands in the center and then leap, shouting Power Rangers!


	8. Scorpina's Vice-Versa

**Scorpina's Vice-Versa**

Adam and Rocky are sparring at the Youth Center. They draw a big crowd. When their sparring ends, Trini walks up to them. They greeted each other. "Hey so, we have big issues," she said. "What?" Rocky asked. She leads them to the table. "Oh, okay. What is the issue?" he asked. "Aisha needed to be here," said Trini. Aisha came into the table after getting four smoothie. "I'm here, so let's talk," said Aisha. "About?" Adam asked. "Okay, since we have a Vice-Versa this week, me and Trini have to decided to asked you guys to the dance," said Aisha. "So, who's taking who?" Rocky asked. "Well, I'm taking you and Trini is taking Adam," Aisha smiled. She looked at the time and told Trini it's time to go shopping. Rocky and Adam smile.

Jason and Zack walks and heads over to Rocky and Adam. "So, you guys have dates?" "Yeah," said Adam. Zack frowned, "What with who?" "Aisha," Rocky said. "Trini," said Adam. "You know, this going to be a blast." Jason smiled. "It's about time the girls had to ask the guys to a dance." "How about you guys?" Rocky asked. Jason informed them that no one has asked him and Zack is trying to make Angela asked him. Rocky and Adam didn't know who Angela was and Zack answered that questioned. Angela soon walked up to them and asked Zack something. He went up and discuss.

Bulk and Skull are sitting at the next table andthey are talking about the dance as well. Two punk girls enter the Youth Center looking for Bulk and Skull. Bulk and Skull decide they are late for detention and take off running. The two punk girls spot them and chase after them. On of them pausing to get a doughnut on the way.

Zack got back and tells the others that Angela had just asked him. This made Jason feeling kind of left out. No one has ask him and he doesn't think anyone will. Rocky, Adam, and Zack are sure someone will ask him. Jason smile at the thought and leaves. Outside he bumped into a girl in leather. They greeted each other and she told him her names was Emily.

Sitting on his throne, in his palace, Lord Zedd had been watching the Youth Center. Lord Zedd said, "Goldar, we have to get that red ranger a date to the the dance. I know the perfect girl." He laughs wickedly.

The following day, Aisha walks up to Jason at school. "So has anyone asks you to the dance yet?" Jason tells her no and she tells him that a girl name Emily was interested in him. Jason doesn't quite believe. Aisha tells him that if he tries to meet with her after her volleyball practice, Emily would ask him out. Jason decides to give it a shot.

Bulk, who has been looking all over for Skull, walks up to Skull at his locker and has a note that he found in his locker and gives it to Skull to read. The not states they have what they been looking for. Bulk asks Skull if he know what that means and Skull replies something about the Power Rangers. They make quick arrangements to meet after school in the hallway.

Lord Zedd is keeping an eye on Angel Grove High School. Goldar is with him. "If that human girl is allowed to ask the Red Ranger to the dance, my plans will be ruined," Zedd said. "I have a plan, my lord," Goldar said. "Oh, what is it, now?" Zedd irritated. "I think you would want to listen." Zedd looked at him with complete interest. "Go on."

Jason reaches the volleyball practice field and sees Emily. He is never and sighed. Suddenly, several puties appear. Jason battled the putties. Once he has defeated them, Emily has already left.

Inside Angel Grove High School, Bulk and Skull peek out into the hallway, where the not had instructed them to meet. Bulk and Skull spot the punk girl and quickly slam the door. Bulk and Skull realize if they don't show up, the person who sent the note will think they blew them off. Bulk and Skull decide they would rather never find out who the Power Rangers are, rather than run into the punk girls. They escape through the window.

Jason goes to the Youth Center. He sits with Aisha and Trini and told them what happened. Aisha comments that the putties are the worse timing ever. Jason thinks his chances with Emily are over. Trini tell him, "There are three more days to the dance, you still got a chance." Trini leaves. A crowd has gathered and Aisha and Jason walk over to check it out. Jason looked at the girl real close to see Emily as she was demonstrating her karate skills. They both were impressed., along with the rest of the crowd. After the demonstration, Emily walks over to Aisha and Jason.

Emily tosses her bag to Aisha and tells Jason that she is new. Emily is flatters as Jason told her that she has great martial arts. Emily ignores Aisha, the whole time. Emily and Jason walk away and Aisha tosses back her bag.

Bulk and Skull enter the Youth Center. Ernie calls over to them and hands them another note. They read the note. It has the same handwriting as the first not and tells them they will meet them at Youth Center. Skull spots the punk girls entering and they quickly leap over the counter and hide. Ernie asks them what they are doing and they beg Ernie to let them hide there unitl the punk girls have left. The punk girls walk up to the counter and ask Ernie if he has seen Bulk and Skull. Ernie covers for them and then offers the girls a table. The punk girls decline, telling them they can Youth Center form where they are sitting. Bulk and Skull realize they are stuck.

Emily and Jason continue to talk and then make plans to get together for a hike the following day. Emily leaves and Jason is in a gread mood. Aisha walks up to Jason and tells him she doesn't trust Emily. Jason wants Aisha to give her a chance and invites to join them on their hike. Aisha reluctantly agrees to go on the hike. Emily is hidden among the kis. She comments, "As long as Jason's little friend doesn't interfere, everything should go according to plan."

The following day, Aisha, Jason, and Emily go on their hike. Emily continues to be rude to Aisha. Jason doesn't understand and Aisha is angry. In the palace, Lord Zedd is watching and he is thrilled. Instead of one Power Ranger, he will have two. Lord Zedd sends Goldar and several putties into the park. Goldar and the putties arrived. Jason tells Emily to take cover as he and Aisha get into a fight stance. Emily laughs and her faced changed to be revealed into Scorpina. Jason knew her instantly as Aisha knew that she was right not to trust her. Goldar uses his sword and a golden glow emerges. Aisha and Jason are tied to a tree and cannot escape. Goldar taunts the two teens. Aisha tells Scorpina, "I knew there was something I didn't like about her, besides her clothes and hair." Scorpina replies sarcastically that she is crushed. Jason is concerned, because they cannot reach their morphers.

Rocky and Trini are sitting at a table together at the Youth Center. Ms. Appleby stops by their table. She is thrilled with the decorations and thinks the dance will be a big succes. Trini and Rocky are happy that Jason has a date for the dance with a new girl. My. Appleby is confused, "What new girl?" Trini tells her Emily. Ms. Appleby tells them they must be mistaken, "The last new girl was Aisha. The only Emily I know are Emily Bennett, Emily Taylor, or Emily Washburn? And they were not new students." Ms. Appleby has paper to grade and leaves. Zack and Adam come up to their table They are looking for Jason, who was suppose to workout with them. Trini thinks something is up and tells them waht Ms. Appleby told them. The teens become concern and leave.

The teens go to the Command Center and tell Zordon their concerns. The viewing globe show Aisha and Jason in trouble. Trini is shocked to see Scorpina. Rocky asks who is Scorpina and Trini tells him one of their worst nightmares. "We have to stop them," said Trini. "It's Morphin' Time!" Zack called. "Dragonzord!" "Mastadon!" "Triceratops!" "Saber-Toothed-Tiger!" They teleport to the park and battled the putties, Goldar and Scorpina. The putties are soon defeated. Rocky uses his power lance and frees Jason and Aisha. "You're going to be sorry when you mess with me Scorpina," said Aisha. "It's Morphin' Time!" Jason called. "Pteradaxly!" "Tyrannosaurus!"

Lord Zedd has been keeping an eye on the battle and sends down one of his grow bombs. Scorpina goes into giant monster form and Goldar is giant size as well. Adam contacts Zordon and Zordon tells them they will need more powers and will have to form the UltraMegazord for the battle. They summon the zords. The rangers battle Scopina and Goldar. Soon the UltraMegazord is formed and the Rangers defreat Scorpina as they toss her to an opening ground and Goldar retreats.

Lord Zedd is furious they destroyed Scorpina and vows that the next encounter will be differently.

The night of the vice versa dance arrives. Trini and Adam are dancing with Zack and Angela. Jason, Aisha, and Rocky are standing on the sidelines. It is obvious that Jason is bummed. Aisha tries to cheer him up. Rocky teases him, "Hey, it could be worse. You could've been dancing with Scorpina." Everyone laughes and Jason tells them he's okay. Jason glance over to his side to see Emily walking up to him. Aisha was worried that she was Scorpina but was relieved. "Hey, you want to dance. Yeah, I'm sorry I blew you off. I was going to apologize but then something weird happened to me. My name is Emily Taylor by the way." Jason grins at her and Aisha whisper to him, "Ask her to dance?" Jason does so and Emily is more than happy. Jason and Emily dance.

Ernie finds Bulk and Skull and gives them another note. Ernie tells them this is the last time, they need to get a secretary. They note tells them they still have what they are looking for and instructs them to turn around. Bulk and Skull do so and the two punk girls face them. Bulk and Skull can't believe it has beed the girls who have writing the notes. Bulk asks, "What do you have that we've been looking for." The punk girls cried, "True Love!" The punk girls then lead Bulk and Skull onto the dance floor. After a few dance steps, they tip them over and plant kisses. Bulk and Skull collapses on the floor as the punk girls celerate their victory. Aisha, Adam, Zack, Trini, Rocky, and Jason laughed.


	9. Mirror of You

**Mirrors of You**

Adam and Rocky are performing their kata in fornt of their class. When they are done, the class applauds. They face their students. Adam said, "You'll learn that at the end of the course. Now let's start with some of the basic katas." The students begin. A smaller student, Shawn, bumps into a brigger student, Butch. Butch rudely side, "Hey, watch it small fry!" It happens again, "Give it up shrimp, you'll never get it right. Who don't you just go back to the 1st grade where you belong." Shawn is offende, "Quit saying that!" Butch and Shawn glare at each other. "Hey!" Adam shouted. "Lightened up. This is not how we handle things here!" Butch is convince with Shawn on their team. Class is dismiss. Adam walks over to Shawn and tells him not to take the teasing to heart. Shawn believes the fellow students are right, and he should just let the team down. Adam doesn't want Shawn to. He tells him when he was younger, he was the weakest kid. But he didn't stay that way. With some practice, Shawn will get better. Adam tells Shawn once he believes in himself, the others will to.

Inside his palace, Lord Zedd had been wathcing the Youth Center. Goldar is with him. Zedd said, "Well, it appears Black Ranger has a soft spot, his memory of having been ridicule as a child." He laughs and said, "Now, we need only turn this to our advantage, by showing him scenen form his miserable past. Goldar said, "To remindo him of his weaknesses." Lord Zedd cried, "Of course, you dimwit! And once he's lost his confidence, I shall destroy him." Zedd laughs once more.

At the Youth Center, Adam is helping Shawn with Kata. Rocky and Aisha are sitting at a table, and they shout encouragements. Shawn falls, but Adam keeps encouraging him and Shawn gets right back up. Bulk and Skull stand in the doorway. Skull is holding a karate book upside down and they follow its moves for a few moments. He then realizes it's upside down and turns it right side up. Bulk and Skull walked over to Adam and Shawn; they then do a few 'karate' moves. Aisha and Rocky ask them what they are up to Bulk and Skull walk up to their table and tell them they are going to learn karate to keep up with the Power Rangers. Rocky and Aisha get up and are going to join the rest of their friends for some basketball and invide Adam along. Adam declines, wanting to help out Shawn. Bulk and Skull return to their practice and end up hurting each other. Adam is amused and suggests to Shawn they go to the park to continue their practice.

Lord Zedd is sitting on his throne. Goldar is with him. Lord said spoke, "I have the perfect tool to shatter the Black Ranger's confidence. I'm going to use the Mirror of Regret." Goldar is confused and asked, "What is the Mirror of Regret is?" Lord Zedd becomes furious and explains, "The Mirror of Regret will show Adam when he was at his weakest point. Before he met Aisha and Rocky and the Power Rangers. You dimwit!"

Adam and Shawn go to the park. There, they practice on the kata. Adam helps Shawn as he practices. At the end, Shawn has got it down. Adam is very proud of Shawn. Shawn leaves the park. In the Command Center, Alpha is working and he is very excited. Zordon has Alpha working on a power canon for the Rangers. Meanwhile, Goldar enters the throne room. Goldar kneels before Lord Zedd. Zedd tells himnow is the time to put his plan into action. He sends Goldar and several putties down to the park.

Adam is packing up his gear when Goldar and several putties arrive. Adam battles the putties and eventually knocks them into a heap. Goldar uses his sword to swirl up a dust storm. When it clears, Goldar is holding a mirror. Adam looks into the mirror and see himself when he was young. Sides we chosen for a game, and Adam was not picked. Adam doesn't want to listen to Goldar and look in the mirror any longer. Two putties hold him in place, and he has no choice but to watch another scene of rejection.

In his palace, Lord is very pleased. He has almost destroyed the Black Ranger. Zedd wants to keep the rest of the Rangers busy and unable to help Adam. He also wants a monster, one that laughs at his victims. Zedd scans the Youth Center, looking for a suitable object.

Meanwhile, Bulk and Skull are practicing their 'karate' at the Youth Center. They bumble their wat throught it and end up getting hurt once more. Ernie watches amused. Bulk and Skull stumble up to the counter. Shawn is sitting close by, working on his homework. Ernie asks Shawn if he can show him some of the moves Adam taught him. Shawn gets up and goes through his kata. He is very good. Despite themselves, Bulk and Skull are impressed and decided they need more space as well and leave. Lord Zedd spots Shawn's homework. There is a picture of a hyena in his text book. Lord Zedd uses the picture to create Skelerena.

Alpha continues to work on the power canon when the alarm goes off. Alpha tells Zordon that Lord Zedd has unleashes a monster in Angle Grove park. Zordon senses a Ranger is in trouble. Aisha, Trini, Zack, Rocky, and Jason teleport in. Zordon quickly fills them in by having them watch the viewing globe. Trini, Zack, Rocky, Jason, and Aisha see that Adam is in trouble. Goldar successfully draining Adam of all of his confidence. The five teens want to help their friend, but there are other problems. Lord Zedd has send down Skelerena. Zordon is confident that Aisha can overcome Goldar. The five teens will have to deal with Skelerena without Adam's help. "It's Morphin' Time!" Jason called. "Mastadon!" "Pteradaxl!" "Triceratops!" "Saber-Toothed-Tiger!" "Tyrannosaurus!"

They face down Skelerena. Skelerena has several putties with him and Ranger battle the putties. They have a difficult time against the putties but eventually defeat the putties and they are ready to take on Skelerena. In the Command Center, Alpha is anxious for his friends, but Zordon is confident in his Rangers. Adam continues to become weaker and weaker as Goldar taunts him. The Mirror of Regret shows Shawn working on his kata. Seeing his young student work on his kata with confidence, restores Adam's confidence. Goldar is confused as to how that scene came up. Adam is ready to take on Goldar. Goldar sends in the putties to attack. Adam battles and defeats the putties with ease. Goldar quickly retreats.

Zordon contacts Adam and tells him his friends need to help. Adam morphs and joins the rest of the Rangers. Alpha sends them the power canon. The Rangers use the power canon on Skelerena and destroys him. At the palace, Lord Zedd is not happy. Baboo and Squatt are with Lord Zedd hollers for Goldar. Baboo and Squatt know that Goldar is going to be in trouble. Zedd wants to know what happens, but when Goldar tries to explain, Zedd cuts him off. He warns Goldar that the next time he sends him to do something, he doesn't want to see him until it's done.

At the Youth Center, Shawn is doing his kata in front of the class. Adam, Rocky, and Jason watch with pride. Even Butch is impressed. After the demonstrations, Butch walks up to Shawn and asks, "How did you learned it so fast?" Shawn tells him, "I just practice." Butch tells Shawn he is welcome on his team anytime and they shake hands. Shawn walks up to Adam and thanks him for all his help and they shake hands.

Trini, Aisha, and Zack came in with a note. Jason asks what is it. Trini read the note, "Dear Jason, Trini, Zack, Rocky, Aisha, Adam, Zordon, and Alpha. Everything here is great. Tommy and I are going to go on a date tomorrow by the most beautiful place I have ever saw. Billy is still on his knowledge of building think." They laugh. "But the most important thing is I miss you guys. So til later, Pink out. Kimbelry." This made Jason, Trini, and Zack thought about their past. "You know Kimberly sounds exactly what you guys describe her," Rocky commented. "Yeah, I hope one day we can go shopping with her all day," Aisha added. Trini smiled.

Then Bulk and Skull enter. They are ready to show everone that they now know karate and can keep up with the Power Rangers. Bulk and Skull go through their routine. They end up banging inot each other other and fall to the floor. Shawn tells them not to give up and keep practicing. But that is too much hard work for Bulk. Rocky, Adam, Jason, Zack, Trini, and Aisha laughs and comments.


	10. Scramble Memory

**Scramble Memory**

Trini is giving a report in Ms. Appleby's class. Trini was explaining what the kaleidoscope do. "And this kaleidoscope shows us how light is refractor. You start with normal white light and then the light enters the kaleidoscope and breaks into a million pieces. Take a look." Trini passes the kaleidoscope to a classmate. Ms. Appleby walks up to the front of the class and said, "Nice report Trini. Questions, anyone?" Skull raises his hand. "Intelligent questions?" He thinks for a moment and then lowers his hand. "I have an intelligent questiion." Bulk asks a question unrelated to the topic and Ms. Appleby emphasizes questions about Trini's report. Bulk tells Skull, which the rest of the class can hear. "Didn't stand a word she said." As he didn't understand Trini's report. The class is then dismiss.

In his palace, Lord Zedd had been watching the classroom. Goldar, Baboo, and Squatt are with him. Lord Zedd spoke, "When is a Ranger not a Ranger? When their image is scattered to bits. And a Ranger is in danger when their memory is on the..." Squatt interrupted, "On the fritz?" Zedd responded, "I would have gotten it." Squatt replied, "Yeah, in a couple of million years." Squat and Baboo laugh together. Lord Zedd turns to Goldar. "Goldar, go get me that kaleidoscope." Goldar obeys and is ready to go; he will take some putties with him. Zedd walks over to Squat and Babbo and yells at them to never finish sentences again. Baboo and Squatt cower in fear.

Trini, Zack, and Jason are out by the lack. Trini brought her kaleidoscope and she is enjoying the images she is getting. Suddenly, several putties arrive. The three teens battle the putties. During the battle, the kaleidoscope is dropped. Zack, Jason, and Trini defeat the putties.

Lord Zedd and Goldar had been watching the battle. Zedd creates Scatterbrain form the fallen kaleidoscope.

The ground shaked. Trini spots Scatterbrain. Jason calls out the morph. "Mastadon!" "Saber-Toothed-Tiger!" "Tyrannosaurus!" Scatterbrain hit them with a beam. The Rangers demorph and have no memories. They are confused and they are unable to help themselves. In the Youth Center, Rocky, Aisha, and Adam are amusing themselves with a device. Bulk and Skull walk in and walk up to the counter. They are dressed in western gear and Ernie asks them what they are up to. Bulk tells him it is very top secret and then Skull lets it slip that they are going on a stakeout to find the who the Power Rangers are. Bulk spots the device on the teens table and walks over, followed by Skull. The device has metallic balls that bang against each other. Bulk and Skull sink lower as they watch the balls. Rocky is amused and then leans over and whisper to Bulk- you are getting very sleepy. Bulk and Skull then fall asleep. The three teens communicators go off. Aisha, Adam, and Rocky leave the Youth Center. Once they left, Bulk and Skull wake up. Adam, Rocky, and Aisha teleport to the Command Center.

Zordon asks them go to the viewing globe as it shows Zack, Jason, and Trini being attacked by Scatterbrain and losing all their memories. Rocky, Aisha, and Adam are stunned. Zordon wants them to go to the park and retrieve them. Jason, Trini, and Zack are vulnerable and Zordon does not want anything to happen to them. Zordon warns the three to be careful of Scatterbrain. If Scatterbrain gets them, there will be no more Power Rangers. Aisha, Adam, and Rocky teleport out.

At the park, Jason decides he is going to look for something that may job his memory. Although he doesn't go very far. Trini thinks it's a good ides, although the chances are slim. Zack notes Trini's speech and asks her if she is one of those fortune cookies. Trini has no way of knowing. Adam, Rocky, and Aisha land in the park. They spot Trini, Zack, and Jason. Aisha cautions her friends that they will not know who they are. They overhear the last piece of information and Rocky tells Jason that he's a great karate teacher. Jason notes his name, Jason the Leader. Aisha tells Trini they are best friend. Trini tries to hesitant. Aisha tells her they would do a lot of school work together and go shopping once a month. Trini thinks that is pretty pathetic and Aisha notes the monster must be really powerful to make Trini forget about school work. Zack is told to be a great dancer. Rocky, Aisha, and Adam tell Zack, Jason, and Trini they need to go with them. Jason, Trini, and Zack are almost fearful to leave with them. Goldar and several putties arrived right behind them. Goldar offers to help them with their memories. Trini, Zack, and Jason decide they will take their chances with Aisha, Adam, and Rocky. The teens teleport out.

The six teens teleport to the Command Center. Aisha, Adam, and Rocky walk up to Zordon as Trini, Zack, and Jason freak out over wheer they are. Zack was being skeptical as before. Trini didn't understand a thing. And Jason was trying to get more information as if he wanted to know everything. Adam asks Zordon why he doesn't just make them Power Rangers. Zordon can't - without their memories they do not have the strength of character require to be Power Rangers. They need to resolve the problem as it will required six Rangers to defeat Scatterbrain. Aisha aska Adam, since he knows some much about light, if there is a way to return their memories. Adam thinks for a moment and thought if they use prisms on Scatterbrain, they might be able to return their friends' memories. Rocky instructs Adam to take Trini with him to her place, since Billy gave Trini prisms for the memories of him. Rocky and the rest will keep Scatterbrain on the outskirts of town. The teens teleport.

Bulk and Skull's stakeout is on the outskirts of town. Skull is ready to leave when four flashes of color land in front of them. It is Aisha, Zack, Rocky, and Jason. Bulk and Skull are stunned. The dweebs are the Power Rangers. "Them? _Them?_ They are the Power Rangers," Bulk said. At first they can't believe it. Then Bulk realizes they have them. Bulk and Skull inch closer. Meanwhile, Adam and Trini teleport into her bedroom. Adam asks Trini where are the prisms, but Trini had no idea. Adam and Trini search in her bedroom. Adam came across her diary. "What is that?" Trini asks. Adam hides the diary behind his back. He says nothing and Trini hesistant but keeps on searching.

Back at the fields, Scatterbrain casts his beam at the four teens. They leap out of the way and Aisha and Rocky morphs. "Pteradaxl!" "Triceratops!" They asks if Jason and Zack are okay. They are. Bulk and Skull are amazed at what is being played out before them. Jason and Zack decided to help out. They fight the monster until it gets down on the floor. Rocky and Aisha told them to hide. Scatterbrain continues to fire at the Blue Ranger and Pink Ranger. The two Rangers continue to leap out of the way, but hey need the prisms and quickly. Adam and Trini teleport in. Bulk and Skull are surprise that it is more dweebs.

Adam and Trini display the prisms and Scatter brain fires at them. Now Adam has no memories as well. Rocky and Aisha race over to Adam and Trini. Just as they reach them, Scatterbrain hits them as well. The two rangers demorph and the prisms land in front of Bulk and Skull. Aisha and Rocky have no memories. The six teens stand around in confusion. Bilk and Skull did not want to see the end of the Power Rangers. They take the prisms and face down Scatterbrain. Although they are very nervous, they have a showdown wtih Scatterbrain. Bulk and Skull and Scatterbrain draw. Scatterbrain hits the prisms out of Bulk and Skull's hands. Bulk and Skull are hit and are knocked to the ground. The prisms are hit as well, and as they fly through the are, they hit the six teens. Suddenly the six teens morph and they remember everything. The Rangers rush over to make sure Bulk and Skull are okay. Bulk and Skull suffer only a memory loss of what had just happened out in the field. They think the Power Rangers saved them and the Power Rangers tell them they were the ones to save them.

Up in his palace, Lord Zedd is furious over Bulk and Skull's interference. Lord Zedd throws down his grow bomb. Scatterbrain grows to giant size. The Rangers quickly summon their zords and form the Megazord. The Rangers battled Scatterbrain and destroys him.

Bulk and Skull are at the Youth Center. They are telling the large crowd gathered, how they saved the Power Rangers. Since they have no memories of how they saved the Power Rangers, they tell their own tale. The crowd does not believe them and soon the crowd breaks apart. Bulk and Skull make their way over to the counter. Trini and Aisha had walked into the Youth Center and witness the whole event. Feeling pity for the heroes of the day, Tirni and Aisha walk up to Bulk and Skull. At first, Bulk and Skull think Aisha and Trini had come over to make fun of them but they actually Bulk and Skull that they do believe their story. Bulk and Skull want to know why. Aisha and Trini start a list of their good traits, despite them being strange. Bulk and Skull add their own good traits to the list. Skull adds that they are available. Bulk asks the girl out for a double date. Trini and Aisha turn them down and leave. Bulk and Skull remain at the counter, unable to get dates even when they save the day.

Jason came into the Youth Center. He has a letter in his hands. He reached to the others told them it's from Tommy. He reads, "Dear Rangers, Say hi to Alpha and Zordon for me. I can't believe that we are this far apart, but we can still make it work. Kimberly and I just went on this fabulous date. And how are Bulk and Skull doing? Always a Ranger, Tommy Oliver." They smile at each other. Aisha just got an idea. "I have an idea. Why don't we write a letter to them? Trini and I are going to be sending a letter to Kimberly while you guys decide." They walk out of the Youth Center while the others were laughing.


	11. Scorpina's Revenge Part I

**Scorpina's Revenge, Part 1**

Trini and Rocky were in the Youth Center. Adam walks in with a newspaper and tells them about the earthquake that crack the ground in the mountains. Trini was amazed but Rocky was disgusted. Trini changed the subject, for Rocky's sake, and talked about the dance. Rocky said that he's thinking about asking someone. Adam asked who Trini is going to take. Trini said that she doesn't have one and walks away. Adam tells Rocky that he wanted to ask Trini. Rocky tells him good luck.

Bulk and Skull was sitting by a near table. They were talking about the earthquake too. Bulk gets an idea to go to the mountains to see if the Power Rangers are there. Skull, like always, denies it. Bulk gives him ideas and Skull finally agrees. Jason walks into the Youth Center. He was asking what they were talking about. Rocky said about the dance. "You know I can't wait 'til prom." Jason smiles.

Aisha was walking with Zack at the park. They were talking about the dance. Aisha insist he takes Angela but Zack denies. Zack asks Aisha if she has someone in mind of taking. Aisha said yes but she won't tell him. Zack asks why. Aisha said that she doesn't want Zack to blab out about it to the guy she likes. Zack nodded his head.

In his palace, Zedd was watching Aisha talking about the dance. Goldar is with him. "Oh, my lord, you should cast a love spell on her so she would focus more on that person than her ranger duty," Goldar suggest. Lord Zedd denies it. He has his own plan set out. Up, near the mountains, a scorpinion was coming of a crack from the ground. She is reveal to be Scorpina in her human phase. She vow to make sure she'll eliminate all the Rangers. One by one.

Back at the Youth Center, Jason, Rocky, and Adam started to do their homework. "Algebra III is so hard," Rocky whined. Jason encouraged him to keep going. Adam was already done with his Algebra as he's waiting on them for their History. Trini walks up to them. She was looking shock as she hands Jason the newspaper. "Look, at what it says." Rocky read, "Mr. Hotdog is Weally Yum Yum in your Tum Tum. Is that for little kids?" Trini corrected him as Rocky read the wrong topic. Rocky read again, "Scorpinions turns human. Help!" Jason told them to teleport to the Command Center. They look around to see a corner where they cannot be seen and teleported out.

In the Command Center, the Rangers teleported in. Alpha was going in panic. Zordon asks them to look at the viewing globe. The viewing shows a scorpinion transforming into Scorpina. Adam asks what they could do. Zordon told them Scorpina has more power than all of them combine. They would need other assistance.

Aisha and Zack were walking on the sidewalk when Goldar and several putties appears. They battle the putties and won. Goldar wraps them in a magical rope that he winded up. He told them his plan. Aisha and Zack encouraged him that he would never win. They tried to reach for their morphers but are tied very tight. A monster appear behind Goldar and takes charge at the Zack and Aisha. They step away and tripped the monster. Cupidknows pulls out her bow and arrow and lauch at Aisha and Zack. Aisha got hit and started to see a lot of bright things. She whines about the sun and can barely see Goldar. Zack, on the other hand, tries to hit Goldar but is down by Aisha, not being able to see. Goldar and Cupidknows teleports away as Zack and Aisha tries to get up from the ground.

Back at the Command Center, Jason, Trini, Adam, and Rocky was looking through the viewing globe where it shows Zack and Aisha being tied up. Adam was wondering what they could be doing. Zordon tells them to free the other rangers first but he warns them about the cupid arrow. If anyone gets hit, the first person they see will fall in love with the person. Jason call the morph. "Dragonzord!" "Triceratops!" "Saber-Toothed-Tiger!" "Tyrannosaurus!" They rangers teleport to the park and saw Aisha and Zack trying to get up. Rocky and Jason helped them get up and Adam zapped the rope with blaster. Aisha kept looking at Rocky. Zack asks what was happening. Jason told them everything. Zack calls out the morph after he got Aisha's attention. "Mastadon!" "Pteradaxl!" Scorpina was on a cliff.

The Rangers followed her there and fights with her. They lost but Jason was able to call on his power sword and destory her stinger. Scorpina was weakened. Lord Zedd told Cupidknows to destroy the Rangers. Cupidknows goes down there and fight the Rangers. The Rangers lose horribly but Cupidknows is strike by Scorpina, who reenergize by destroying Cupidknows. Aisha is not under the spell anymore. Lord Zedd was furious and told Goldar to destroy Scorpina as she destroys one of his monster. Goldar goes down to fight Scorpina and loses. The Rangers called on their weapons. Zack put his ax in place with Aisha's bow. Rocky and Trini put there's connected to the botten on the bow. Jason jumps up and put his sword into place. Adam, Aisha, Trini, and Rocky called on the Power Cannon. Jason and Zack fired the blaster with the Power Cannon.

Scorpina is destroy and the Rangers teleports back to the Command Center. The Rangers thought they had won but Zordon informs them to look at the viewing globe as it shows Scorpina's hand moving. Rocky groans. Aisha ask what they could do. Zordon informs them that it was only a matter of time before Scorpina heals back and get reenergize.

TO BE CONTINUED, PART 2...


	12. Scorpina's Revenge Part II

**Scorpina's Revenge Part 2**

The Rangers were still in the Command Center, trying to figure out what to do before Scorpina comes back into one. "Zordon, what should we do?" Rocky ask. Before Zordon could speak, Scorpina's pieces disappears. "What? What happen to her, Zordon?" Trini ask. Zordon wasn't sure and ask the Rangers to look in the park, by the lake, mountarins, everywhere to make sure Scorpina isn't in hiding. Trini volunteered to go alone as the others got paired up. Rocky Jason took the lake while Zack and Adam look in the park. Trini was walking up the mountains.

Lord Zedd was not please as Scorpina destroyed one of his monsters and send Goldar and other putties to find her and give her to him for a punishment for betrayal.

Goldar arrives in the lake to see Jason and Rocky towards him. Jason and Rocky starts to fight him. Adam and Zack were stop by putties. They fought them. Trini was looking at a pile of garbage in the mountain. She was disgusted by it. Trini dig through them to find any pieces of Scorpina. Nothing. All she find was a piece of diamond. She picks it up and a flash came through her. Trini smirked and contacted Zordon. "Zordon, I think I found something," Trini said in a squeaky voice. Zordon told her to teleport in the Command Center. Trini teleported in and was looking around the place. Alpha notice something was weird with her. He ask if she was alright. Trini smiles and nods in agreement. Zordon contacted the other Rangers to teleport in the Command Center. Jason tells Zordon that they couldn't find anything of Scorpina's. Trini told them they she found a diamond in the mountain with a lot of litters. She recommended them to destroy it. Zordon agrees and tell Jason, Adam, and Aisha to the center of Angel Grove as it couldn't be destroy as it consist of magic. The only way to destroy it is putting it in the center of the town and rays of the sun shall destroy it in pieces.

Jason, Adam, and Aisha teleports away. They came onto a high rocky distance and Adam search for the center. Aisha tells him to hurry as putties arrives. Jason, Aisha, and Adam morph. "Dragonzord!" "Pteradaxl!" "Tyrannosaurus!" They fight the putties as Adam was trying to find the center. Jason and Aisha stall them as best as they can before they attack Adam. In the Command Center, the other Rangers could that they were losing. Rocky insists they help him. Trini scoffs and follows. Zordon allows it. Rocky called on the morph. "Mastadon!" "Triceratops!" "Saber-Toothed-Tiger!" Rocky apologizes for being a bit late. They fight the putties while Trini was pushing the other putties away from Adam. Aisha notices something weird was going and ask if she was okay. Trini said that she was fine and just wanted to destroy the diamond. Adam finally found the center and place it on there. The putties were trying to get it but the sun rays blocked it from them. The diamond breaks into pieces and Adam contacted Zordon. Zordon told them to gather up the pieces and bring it Alpha.

In the Command Center, the Rangers teleported in and Adam gave Alpha the pieces. Zack stills wonders what happen to Scorpina. Zordon didn't know the answer.

In his palace, Lord Zedd decides to refix Cupidknows and turns him into Cupidtoes. Cupidtoes has the ability to shoot arrows that will make them stink at fighting. Goldar suggest he goes with the monsters but Zedd denies as he seek that he will fail. Cupidtoes teleports to the park and begins to scare away humans.

Bulk and Skull was near the park and were arguing. They were fighting about how they both interfare with seeing the Power Rangers. Cupidtoes appears in front of them and scares them. Bulk and Skull begins to run as Cupidtoes begins to fire at them. Bulk and Skull didn't get hit as they ran into the nearest lake.

In the Command Center, the alarm went off. Zordon told them to look through the viewing globe. It shows Cupidtoes attacking humans. Jason suggest they morph and finishes the monster off. Zordon warns them that Cupidtoes has the ability to make them stink at fighting. Jason calls on the morph. "Dragonzord!" "Mastadon!" "Pteradaxl!" "Triceratops!" "Saber-Toothed-Tiger!" "Tyrannosaurus!" The Rangers teleport in the park and Jason blasted Cupidtoes with his blaster. Cupidtoes turns back to see the Rangers and begins to fire at them. The Ranger fell down but got back up. Cupidtoes fires his arrows and got Trini. Adam and Jason ran over to her. "Trini, are you okay?!" Adam ask. Trini doesn't seem to remember anything after she found that diamond. Jason contacted Zordon and tells him something had happen to Trini. Zordon tells Trini to teleport to the Command Center right away. Trini teleports back into the Command Center.

Jason and Adam continue to fight the monsters. They were getting real and called upon the power cannon. The Rangers energizes them with full power and fire at the monster. The monster exploded into pieces.

In the palace, Lord Zedd was not pleased. Goldar was with him and ask why he can't grow him. Zedd tells him that Cupidtoes/Cupidknows has already been destroy twice. Baboo and Squatt were getting scared as they were hiding behind a wall.

In the Command Center, Alpha was scanning Trini and seems to find something. Rocky ask what was it. Alpha has told them they she has found an inner spirit of Scorpina inside of Trini. They were all concern. Zack suggest talking to Billy but Alpha refuses as he didn't want to ruin his time to come back here when he's doing something world changing.

Bulk and Skull manage to get ourt of the lake and into the Youth Center of where the Rangers were. Trini and Rocky were sitting on the counter while Aisha and Jason were talking. They begin to laugh as they see Bulk and Skull all wet and muddy. Adam and Zack came in and chuckles a little as they see Bulk and Skull. Adam sat behind Trini as Trini turned around to see who was behind her. Adam sighs and ask if she would want to go to the dance with him. Trini was shocked and surprise. She agrees to go with him and hugs him. Jason and the others begins to clap as Bulk and Skull were disgusted.


	13. Rocky's Playday

**A/N: Sorry, readers. I mispelled Pachinko** _ **'packinko'**_ **. I spell it way too many times so just apologizing.**

 **Rocky's Playday**

Zack and Rocky are sitting at a table in the Youth Center, studying for an upcoming test. Rocky questioned, "So its the expediential difference between this number and that number." Zack answered, "That would be 10 to the 26th power times x square." "Exactly! Man we are going to be passing that test if we could do this all day long," Rocky said. "Yeah," Zack replied, "We should have no worries of getting a c or below to this math test." Rocky said, "And I've got plenty of time before my karate student shows up." Ernie walks up to them and says, "Hey guys, check out my new pachinko machine. Rocky and Zack walk over to Ernie's pachinko machine - a popular game in Asia. Rocky tries out the game and thinks it's just too much fun.

Lord Zedd had been watching the Youth Center. Goldar is with him. Lord Zedd thought, "So Rocky likes to have fun. I'll fix it so that's all he wants to have." Goldar ask, "But why?" Lord Zedd yells at him and explains, "Why?! Fool! Because while that packinko playing Power Pest is having fun, the Rangers will be at less than full strength, allowing me to destroy them." Lord Zedd waits until the time is right and then he uses his staff to create the spell.

Rocky is playing the pachinko machine. Zack, who has gone to studying, tells Rocky they need to hit the books again and also jokes if he study a lot more, his brain is going to burst. Rocky tells him okay, but he just wants to finish up his game. After awhile, Zack becomes impatient and tells Rocky they really need to study. Rocky was saying if he can't wait then go catch some dates or do his hip-hop thingy. At this point, the spell has taken affect and Rocky blows Zack off, he would much rather continue playing the pachinko machine.

Lord Zedd and Goldar head for Earth in Serpentera. At the Youth Center, Rocky contiues to play on the pachinko machien. Even Ernie is concern as he stops by Zack's table. Skull comes running in and heads over to Bulk, who is palying on a pinball machine. Skull's arms are full of papers. Skull drags Bulk over to a table and puts down all his stuff. Skull goes on about how he's been tracking the attacks on Angel Grove. The one thing that came up was every time there was a monster attack, Ernie has the day off. Bulk and Skull quickly come to the conclusion that Ernie is a Power Ranger. Rocky's student, Kayla, comes in and walks up to Rocky. Kayla is ready to practice to get her green belt. Rocky tells her that is no fun and tells Kayla to stop bothering him. Kayla stops by Zack's table and asks Zack what is wrong with Rocky. Zack doesn't have an answer for her.

Aisha, Trini, Adam, and Jason are playing frisbee in the park when Zack comes running up to them. Zack tells them there is a problem. Aisha thinks Lord Zedd is up to something, but Zack tells them the problem was Rocky. Inside of Serpentera, Lord Zedd is furious that the teens are trying to wreck his plans. Lord Zedd sends down his putties to take car of them. Down in the park, Trini, Adam, Zack, Jason, and Aisha decided to have a talk with Rocky back at the Youth Center. Suddenly, several putties appear on the playground equipment. Adam, Zack, Jason, Aisha, and Trini battle the putties. In the midst of the battle, Aisha contacts Zordon and lets him know they need Rocky's help. Zordon has Alpha contacts Rocky. Alpha tells rocky he needs to go to the park, to help his friend, But that doesn't appeal to Rocky at all and he tells Alpha to buzz off. Rocky is about to go back to playing on the pinball machines, when he realizes playing in the park sounds good. Rocky arrives at the park and starts playing on the playground equipment as his friends battle the putties. Eventually Zack, Jason, Aisha, Trini, and Adam defeat the putties. Lord Zedd is furious and decides to have the teens try to defeat his monster. Lord Zedd uses Ernie's pachinko machine to create the monster, Pachinko Head. At the Youth Center, Ernie is working as Bulk and Skull sneak in. Ernie accidentally knocks over a bowl of popcorn. Ernie goes around to clean it up and Bulk and Skull hurry out of sight. When Ernie turns around his pachinko machine is gone. Ernis bewildered as he looks for it begind the counter. Bulk and Skull go back to their original hiding place. Ernie leans over, aware that Bulk and Skull were inside of the whole time, and asks tem if they had seen his pachinko machine. Bulk and Skull tell him no, they have been busy looking for a contact pops a lens out and then they leave the same way they came in. Pachinko Head appears at the park. Jason, Aisha, Trini, Adam, and Zack are stunned, but Rocky thinks he looks like a fun guy. The teens morph, including Rocky. "Dragonzord!" "Mastadon!" "Pteradaxl!" "Triceratops!" "Saber-Toothed-Tiger!" "Tyrannosaurus!" The Rangger run towards Pachinko Head. Rocky cheers Packinko Head on as he fires at the rest of the Rangers. Jason and Aisha manage to leap out of the way. But Zack, Trini, and Adam have been turned into packinko balls.

Lord Zedd becomes angry with Pachinko Head, when he starts playing around, instead of just getting rid of the last two Rangers. Jason and Aisha know they need to act quickly. Aisha takes a flying leap towards Pachinko Head and hits him. Pachinko was whining and try to fire at Aisha but Rocky, who thought they were playing catch, catched the fire and turns into a pachinko ball. Jason spots the frisbee and uses it to distract Pachinko Head. As Pachinko Head chases after the frisbee, Jason and Aisha gathers up the pachinko balls and teleports to the Command Center. When Jason and Aisha arrives, Aisha tells Zordon that there was something wrong with Rocky. Jason was saying that something Zedd must've done to make Rocky goof up. Alpha does a scan on the blue pachinko ball and Zordon determins that Lord Zedd had places a spell on Rocky, that cause him to only want to have fun. Zordon informs them that Pachinko Head has now entered the amusement park and causing terror there. Jason and Aisha has to leave, and Zordon warns them to be careful. Alpha and Zordon work on getting the rest of Rangers restore to their normal selves. Jason and Aisha arrives fully morph and arrives in the amusemnet park. They battle Pachinko Head. Pachinko Head thinks it's another game and goes off to play hide and see.

Lord Zedd is really frustrated with Pachinko Head now and throws his grow bomb. Pachinko Head grows to giant size. Jason contacts Zordon and ask what to do since the others aren't with them. Zordon tells them that Alpha is working on a device for at least one ranger to call on other zords and tells them to call for them right now. Jason and Aisha nods. "We need Thunderzord Power Now!" The thunderzords came and the Megazord is formed. The battle continues. Eventually Jason and Aisha gets out of his Megazord. Back at the Command Center, Alpha has managed to restore Rocky and the others. Zordon fills the rangers in on what has been going on. He tells Rocky, Trini, and Zack to stay and help the build a device that will upgrade their zords. Adam goes to help Jason.

Zordon contacted Aisha to come back to the Command Center and help the others out. Jason said that she should go and Aisha teleports out. Adam morphs. "Dragonzord!" He calls upon his zord and forms the Megazord. Jason got back to his zord while it transform into its Megazord. Back at the Command Center, Aisha arrives and starts to help them. Rocky and Trini were working on a code. It was frustrating. Jason and Adam battle Pachinko Head and gets knocked out again. Jason informs Zordon that they need the others help. Zordon tells Trini and Zack to go while Rocky and Aisha work. Trini calls out the morph. "Mastadon!" "Saber-Toothed-Tiger!"

The Griffin Thunderzord and Lion Thunderzord are summoned. Trini and Zack battle Pachinko Head. Aisha finishes the device and Zordon tells her to morph. "Pteradaxl!" Aisha calls upon the Pteradaxl-Fire-Bird-Thunderzord. Aisha got into her cockpit and Jason tells her that it was nice of her to be here. She gives him a thumbs up. Rocky was trying to think of the decoding was. "Okay, so..." Then he quickly thought of it. "10 to the 26th power!" He got it. Zordon informs him he did a great job and that he needs to morph. Rocky noddes and call out the morph. "Tricratops!" Jason tells them to form the Megazord. The Megazord is formed and the battle continues. The Rangers destroys Pachinko Head. Serpentera lands in Angel Grove and battles the Megazord. Serpentera knocks the Megazord to the ground. Tor arrives to help. Serpentera begins to crush Tor. Tor is almost destroyed when Serpentera runs almost out of energy. Lord Zedd and Goldar only have enough energy to get them back to the moon. They retreat to the moon.

Inside the Youth Center, the TV is playing the news. Bulk and Skull are sitting at the counter as the TV reporter thanks the Power Rangers for saving the city. Bulk tells Ernie that he was here. Ernie remarks what else is new I work here. Bulk looks at Skull and Skull knows he's in trouble. Skull reminds Bulk that it was only a theory, but Bulk is still angry. Trini and Adam are doing homework at a table, when Rocky walks in and walks up to their table. They invite him to join them but Rocky tells them he has to practice with Kayala first. Adam and Trini teases Rocky a bit asking him if he just doesn't want to have fun. Rocky tells them he has learned his lesson. Kayla comes running in straight for Rocky. Rocky and Kayla head for the mats for practice. Suddenly the pachinko machine has returned. Ernie is surprised and then asks Rocky if he wants to play. Trini and Adam are a bit concern until Rocky tells Ernie he has better things to do.


	14. On Action, We Go!

**On Action, We Go!**

Aisha is giving a report in Ms. Appleby's class. Aisha was talking, "and television, as we know it, was first introduced at the World Fair, fifty years ago in 1939." Aisha presses in a tape. The tape shows black and whit footage as a reporter talks. Reporter reports, "As early as 1923, David Sarnoff recognized the possiblity of developing a televison system. In a historic memoriam, he had this to say. Quote 'I belive that television, which is the technique name for seeing as well as hearing by radio, will come to pass in due course." The tape ended. Ms. Appleby walks to the front of the the class. Mr. Appleby commented, "That was a wonderful report Aisha. Class, can anyone remember from Aisha's report, who is the father of television? Bulk?" Bulk gave the wrong gave the wrong answer and then Adam supplied the right answer. Ms. Appleby then told the students how the Power Rangers will be on the Harvey Garvey show promote education. The bell rings and class is dismissed.

Out in the hall, Adam is very nervous about appearing in fornt of the cameras. Aisha, Rocky and Trini try to reassure him. They will be morphed, no one will see their faces. Adam is still nervous. Trini tells him to think of the message they will be sending. She kissed him on the cheek and walks to her locker. Elsewhere in the hall, Skull is at his licker when Bulk walks up. Skull asks him if he's going to come over to his house to watch the show. But Bulk has come up with a better plan. Bulk tells Skull they are going to set of Harvey Garver. When the Rangers are on, they will go on the stage and remove their helmets, revealing the identities of the Power Rangers. Bulk thinks this will make them rich and famous.

Lord Zedd has been watching Angel Grove High School from his palace. Goldar, Baboo and Squatt are with him. Lord Zedd spoke, "So those star stuck Power Punks want to send their message to the world. Well, I'll give them all a message to remember and alienate the Power Rangers at the same time." Baboo commented, "He's truly the biggest star of all." Squatt added, "Bigger than elephants." Lord Zedd screams, "Silence you blueberries for brains!" Goldar added, "Yeah, silence!" Lord Zedd wants Goldar to capture the teens. He will replace them with his evil Rangers and then have them deliver his message to the world.

The teens are walking together in the park. They are excited about doing the upcoming show. Rocky adds he like being a Power Rangers, when it includes TV appearances. Everyone laughs. Suddenly, Goldar and several putties appear in the park. The teens morph. "Dragonzord!" "Mastadon!" "Pteradaxl!" "Triceratops!" "Saber-Toothed-Tiger!" "Tyrannosaurus!" The Power Rangers battle the putties with strength and ease. Eventually most of the putties are destroyed. Jason had gone flying through the air and kicks Goldar. Goldar landed on the ground and rolled a bit. He got back up and vowed it was not over. Goldar and the remaining putties vanishes. The Rangers wondered what Goldar meant, but they couldn't do much. They needed to get to the show.

In his palace, Lord Zedd is furious and rants how Goldar couldn't capture the Ranger's grandmothers. There isn't time to make evil Ranger, so Lord Zedd decides to go with a monster.

At the Harvey Garvey show, the audience is cheering for the Power Rangers. Harvey Garvey appears on the stage and encourages the audience to cheer even more for the Power Rangers. Footage plays of the Power Rangers in battle. Harvey sits behind his desk and each Ranger comes out and strikes a pose to wild applause. The Rangers sit down and Harvey begins to interview. As the Rangers talk to Harvey, Bulk and SKull has managed to get back set. Bulk asks for some face powder and Skull obliges., Harvey talks to the Rangers about education. The Rangers explains how learning helped their brains numberous times. Jason, Zack and Trini soon begin their story of battling Pudgy Pig as an example. Back stage, Bulk wants Skull to release a weight on the Rangers, so they can remove their helmets. Skull released the wrong weight. On stage, Aisha and Rocky convincd Harvey to come up front and they show him some moves. Harvey tries to copy them and falls on his back. The audience laughs. Back stage, Bulk takes control and waits for a signal from Skull. When Skull gives him the signal, a weight falls on Bulk's head. Skull helps him removes the weight and BUlk is covered in feather.

Lord Zedd decides since the Rangers enjoy playing in front of the camera, he will create a monster out of a camera. Lord Zedd creates Show Biz monster. In the Command Center, the alarms goes off. Zordon tells Alpha he needs to contact the Ranger. Show Biz monster is attacking. Alpha is reluctant to interrupt the Rangers when they are on TV, but Zordon insists that this is more important. On the show, Harvey is asking Adam what had happened to the his powers draining. Back stage, Bulk and Skull make another plan on revealing the Rangers. Alpha contacts the Rangers and the Rangers tell Harvey they have to go. The Rangers tell everyone to stay in school and then teleport out. As this is going on, Bulk manages to get behind the set and then crashes through it. Harvey is walking to the frotn of the stage and Skull rushes out as well. Harvey, Bulk and Skull all crashed into each other and land on the floor. Harvey is angry with them as he gets up and leaves. The Rangers teleport to the Command Center. Zordon directs them tot he viewing globe, which is howing Show Biz. Adam comments that he knew there was a reason he didn't like cameras. The Rangers are ready to go into action.

The Rangers arrive in the area of Show Biz. Show Biz immediately summons several putties and the Ranges are kept busy battling the putties. Lord Zedd is very pleased and tells Goldar this how it's done. Lord Zedd now wants Goldar to go down and battle the Red Ranger. Goldar is not to return until the Red Ranger is destroyed. Goldar teleports down. Jason and Goldar battle. Eventually the putties are destroyed. Lord Zedd is not happy and sends down his grow bomb. Show Biz is giant size. Adam summons the Dragonzord while Aisha, Trini, Zack, and Rocky call on their zords. Jason continues to battle Goldar. Jason defeats Goldar and Goldar retreats. Jason joins the others. They form the Megazord. The six Rangers destroys Show Biz. Lord Zedd is furious.

The following day, Ms. Appleby is talking to her class and about last night's show of Harvey Garvey. Ms. Appleby wants to know what the kids think of the show. One student replies that if the Rangers think school is cool, then so does he. Ms. Appleby calls Rocky and Rcky tells Ms. Appleby that the show really touched him. Ms. Appleby comments that it touch all of them. Ms. Appleby takes a fax she received from their friend, Tommy, Kimberly, and Billy. They had watched the show in Switzerland and was very moved by the program and the message of education. Bulk and Skull enter the class late and convinced they are are now TV stars. Skull offers an autograph to a girl student and she tells him to get a life. Ms. Appleby sends Bulk and Skull to their seats. Then she tells them because they are late, they have detention all of next week. Bulk and Skull bang on their desks and are upset.


	15. You're On Fire!

**You're On Fire!**

Aisha, Trini, Rocky, Bulk and Skull are sitting in Ms. Appleby's class. Ms. Appleby talks, "Students, we have a special guest today. This is fire fighter Newman. He's going to talk to us aobut the upcoming fire safety week." Fire fighter Newman walked up to the front of the class. Aisha and Trini were sitting next to each other. Aisha whispers, "He's so cute." Trini grins and says, "Totally." Newman begin to speak, "Thank You, Ms. Appleby. The best way to fight fires is to prevent them from happening." Newman was to choose a fire captain from Angel Grove. Newman had used their essays to determine who would be the fire captain. Bulk and Skull stood up. They had assume they had been chosen and told the class they needed to go home and think about what fire means to do. Ms. Appleby had Bulk and Skull sit back down. Newman choose Aisha. Aisha was very excited. Trini and Rocky congratulated her

Lord Zedd had been watching the classroom. Goldar is with him. Zedd speaks, "So the Power Rangers are interested in fire safety. I've just become interested in fire myself. I'm going to make Angel Grove the hottest spot on Earth." Goldar commented, "Great plan. I'll send down the putties with matches." Lord Zedd shouts out, "No!" Lord Zedd plans to send down a monster and if the Rangers do no surender, the monster will burn up Angel Grove.

The following day, Aisha is making a fire safety presentation in Ms. Appleby's class. Aisha is demonstrating the danger of putting in too many plugs into an outlet. Aisha uses of the example of the many products use to style her hair as an example. Trini asks her a question about styling her hair and the girls go off topic. Ms. Appleby points this out. Bulk and Skull enter the class late, with a small Dalmation puppy. Bulk and Skull are in Wanna-Be Fire Fighters club and they are ready to make a presentation, despite Ms. Appleby's protests. Aisha tells Ms. Appleby it's okay. Bulk wants to present a slide show of his family bar-be-que and what fire fighters across the country referred to as the big one. Skull has trouble getting the screen up. Despite warning from Aisha and Rocky, Bulk puts in another plug into the outlet. Sparks begin to fly, and soon there is a small electrical fire. The class immediately gets out of their chairs and backs up. Aisha springs into action, unplugging the plugs and using the fire extinguisher. Once the fire is out, Ms. Appleby calls the students back to their seats. Bulk tries to pretend this was part of his presentation, but Aisha sets the record straight by telling the class it was a good example of what not to do. Ms. Appleby praises Aisha and the class applauds. Aisha is thrilled.

At the Youth Center, Trini, Rocky, and Jason are putting up fire safety flyers for Aisha. Aisha and Ernie walk towards them. Aisha asks how they are coming along with putting up flyers and Trini realizes she had forgotten to put some up. It is evident to all that Aisha is taking her job as fire captain very seriously. Jason tells them he is going on a frun with Adam and Zack. Aisha gives him more flyers to take to the mall with him. Jason is happy to help out and then Aisha lists several other places as well. Aisha tells Ernie she would to see his kitchen and they walk away. Jason is worry about Aisha. Rocky comments on how he thinks Aisha may be taking being fire captain a little too seriously. Trini tells the guys to take it easy on Aisha, she is just wants to do a good job. Jason leaves for his run.

In his palace, Lord Zedd has summon Goldar. Lord Zedd is done with creating his monster, Flamehead. Lord Zedd doesn't want any interference from the Power Rangers and wants Goldar to send down the putties.

Adam, Zack, and Jason are running in the park. Suddenly several putties appear. Zack, Jason, and Adam battled and destroy the putties. They wonder what is going on. Adam tells them he is going to the Youth Center, to let the rest of the guys know about the attack. Rocky and Trini are sitting at the counter of the Youth Center. Aisha walks out of the kitchen and Ernie walks up. Ernie has come some small infractions in his kitchen. Ernie reassures Aisha that he would have them corrected by the end of next week. But that is not good enough for Aisha. Aisha destresses the importance of getting the infractions done right away and Ernie reluctantly agrees. Rocky tells Aisha he believes Ernie sincere in trying to be fire safe. Aisha remarks that she is in charge of fire safety and everyone is depending on her. Adam walks in and heads straight over to Trini, Rocky, Trini, and Aisha. Adam lets them know about what had happened in the park. They know that Lord Zedd is up to something. Aisha asks if Jason and Zack are okay. Adam tells her they are, and that they are still in the park. Adam turns around and Aisha notices the flyers still in his back pocket. Aisha asks Adam about it and Adam tells her he that he forgot.. Aisha tells him he pretty hurry if he is going to make it to the library. Aisha then asks them about the placement of the exit signs. Rocky was was confused about those. Aisha shrugs and decides to take a closer look. When Aisha leaves, Adam tells Rocky and Trini that Aisha is taking her job a little too seriously.

Meanwhile, Bulk and Skull are walking in the park. Skull is not sure about becoming a fire fighter, he thinks he is more suited for politics. Bulk explains this is all part of his plan. Were ther is fire, there is danger, there is the Power Rangers. But Skull doesn't get it. Bulk gets excited when he smells smoke, but it is only a family bar-be=queing. Bulk and Skull continued to walk. Up in his palace, Lord Zedd decides the park is the perfect place to send down Flamehead. and does so. At the park, Skull thinks they don't need to find a fire, they just need to yell fire and the Power Ranger would arrive. Bulk tells him the Power Rangers are too smart for that. Flamehead then shots flames right into the garbage can behind Bulk. Skull screams fire, whick Bulk thinks is all an act until her turns around. Bulk sees the fire and both of them take off running until they are inside the lake. Jason, Zack and Adam hear their screaming and check things out. They find the garbage can on fire and then they see Flamehead. Flamehead wants them to bow down to Lord Zedd. Instead, the three guys morph. "Dragonzord!" "Mastadon!" "Tyrannosaurus!" Zack, Jason, and Adam battle Flamehead. At the Youth Center, Ernie comes over to Trini and Rocky. Ernie tells them that Aisha wants to take apart his juicer so she can check the wiring. How is he suppose to run a juice bar without a juicer. Rocky and Trini chuckled. The TV is on and the reporter is talking about the numerous small fires that had suddenly turned up in Angel Grove. Aisha becomes alarm, it is it is her job to keep safe form fire. Rocky stresses that they should go to the Command Center. The three teens take off. Aisha, Trini, and Rocky teleport to the Command Center. Zordon has them go to the viewing globe, which shows the three rangers battling Flamehead. Trini and Rocky are ready to help their friends. Aisha tells them she should go, they need to stay behind and help Alpha find a way to defeat Flamehead. Rocky, worry about his best friend, tells Aisha they all need to go. Zordon then instructs them to follow Aisha's instructions. Aisha morphs. "Pteradaxl!" She teleports out.

Aisha arrives, ready to battle. Lord Zedd is watching from the palace. Since there is one more Ranger, Lord Zedd sends in putties. The four Rangers battle the putties. Aisha is all over the place, as she battles the putties. Jason, Adam, and Zack are concern about Aisha and the danger she is placing herself by taking on everything. In the Command Center, Trini can't come up with a chemical compound to defeat Flamehead. Rocky has been watching the viewing globe, and she is concern as she watches Aisha try to take on all the putties herself. Zordon instructs them to teleport the Rangers. The four Rangers are still battling the putties when they are suddenly teleported to the Command Center. Aisha is outrage, as she needs to protect the city. Zordon tells her she had taken the position under normal circumstances, these were not normal circumstances. Zordon also talks to her about teamwork and how he had let her battle, so she would realize the importance of it. Aisha realizes Zordon is right. Time to go back into battle. Rocky and Trini morph as well and they all teleport out. "Triceratops!" "Saber-Toothed-Tiger!" The Rangers arrive ready to battle Flamehead. Flamehead is difficult until Aisha comes up with an idea. Aisha has all the Ranger clasp hands and they use their energy to deflect the flams and send them back to Flamehead. The plan is a success. Lord Zedd is furious and sends his grow bomb down. Flamehead is giant size. The Rangers summon the zords and form the Megazord. The Rangers battle Flamehead and eventually destroy Flamehead.

After the battle, they all return to the Youth Center. The teens are sitting at a table together, and Aisha apologizes for the way she has been acting. But her friends know it was a huge responsibility and that would freak anyone out. Bulk and Skull walk in and they are sad. They got kicked out of the Wanna-Be Fire Fighters club. Skull is more upset over losing the dop than anything else. They got kick out becuase they hid in the lake during the fire. Ernie tells them he has a surprise and bring out a cake with candles to celebrate Aisha being fire safety captain. Skull and Bulk immediately scream fire as Ernie brings over the cake. Skull grabs a pitcher of water and throws it. The water lands on Bulk. The teens laugh and then Aisha blows out the candles on her cake.


	16. On the Hunt

**On the Hunt**

Adam, Trini, and Zack are in the park, working on a scavenger hunt. Trini speaks, "Okay, um, listen, here's our next clue. It's the color of a tomato, has wheels and can travel at great speeds." Adam takes a look and said, "A picture of this is all you need. What do you think it is?" Zack thought, "Hey, a stop sign on roller skates." Trini spots the next item. "That's it." She walks over to a car. "It's a red car." Adam walks over and Zack takes a picture Trini and Adam standing next to the car. They have six more rhyming clues. Jason, Aisha, and Rocky have the rest of the list. Zack reads the next clue and Trini she knows what it is. She takes walking faster than the two. Zack tells Adam that Trini and Kimberly loves scavenger hunts. Adam thinks it's cute. Zack gets weirded out but laughs and then they run to catch up with Trini.

Lord Zedd had been watcing the three teens. Goldar is with him. Lord Zedd comments on teens, "So they like to play games, do they? Well, I'll send them on an endless scavenger hunt through every dimension in the universe. And with the Power Rangers gone, Earth will be mine for the taking. Well, actually, I've already taken those former rangers place so why would it be hard."

Aisha, Jason, and Rocky walk into the Youth Center and find a table. Bulk and Skull soon follow in as well. Bulk and Skull have gypsy Abalonia to help them find the Power Rangers, and help them reveal their identities. Jason is very skeptical and when Abalonia tells him to look into her eyes, he tells her no thanks. Jason, Rocky, and Aisha, along with the rest of the crowd, have a good laugh as Abalonia has Bulk and Skull dance around until they are dizzy.

Goldar is kneeling before Lord Zedd. Baboo and Squatt are hiding and watching. Lord Zedd speaks, "Soon I will send the Power Rangers into the lost univers on an endless scavenger hunt." Lord Zedd's style. Goldar ask, "How may I help my lord, my emperor?" Lord Zedd yells, "Silence!" Lord Zedd wants Goldar to select one of the items from the scavenger hunt that is worthy enough to become one of Lord Zedd's monsters.

Aisha, Rocky, and Jason are in Rocky's room. Aisha and Jason are trying to figure out the next clue. Rocky has it figured out. He shoes them a toy cannon his cousin had left at his house. The teens are happy they have figure out the next item, and head out to find some more scavenger items.

Lord Zedd has been watching Aisha, Rocky, and Jason and is excited. Lord Zedd has decided to use the toy cannon as his next monster. Lord Zedd gives instructions to Goldar to send down the putties to grab the cannon, in fact, grab the whole scavenger bag. Baboo and Sqattt think Lord Zedd's idea is brilliant as they love explosions. Jason, Aisha, and Rocky are walking in the park. They have two more clues to go and they can meet with Adam, Trini, and Zack. Several putties appear. The three teens battle and destroy most of the putties. Three of the putties manage to get away with the scavenger items. Rocky, Jason, and Aisha are puzzled as to why the putties would want the scavenger items. Jason contacts Zordon and Zordon tells the teens to stay put and watch anything else Lord Zedd might pull.

Inside the high school, Trini, Adam, and Zack are trying to find the next item, when Jason contacts Adam to check in with them. He lets them know what is going on. The teens are all on alert. Trini decides they need to go back to the game wile they are waiting to hear from Zordon. They stop when they hear Abalonia, Bulk and Skull behind them. Abalonia feels the vibrations of the Power Rangers. Abalonia has Bulk look into her eyes and Bulk falls to the floor. The three teens laugh and then Trini realizes the next clue is a whistle and they take off. Back in the palace, Lord Zedd is furious and determined to stop the teens stupid game. Goldar has hidden the toy and Lord Zedd uses his staff to create Cannontop.

Zordon is aware that Lord Zedd has sent down Cannontop and plans to use Cannontop as a distraction and then send the Rangers to the lost dimension. Zordon has Alpha contact Jason, Rocky, and Aisha to let them know. Jason, Aisha, and Rocky morph. "Pteradaxl!" "Triceratops!" "Tyrannosaurus!" Then Alpha contacts Zack, Adam, and Trini to let them know and they morph as well. "Dragonzord!" "Mastodon!" "Saber-Toothed-Tiger!" The Rangers head into the park and face down Cannontop. The Rangers have a difficult time against Cannontop and they are knocked off their feet. The Rangers use their weapons against Cannontop and Cannontop is defeated. Lord Zedd tosses down his grow bomb. Cannontop is now giant size. The Rangers summon their zords. Adam summons the Dragonzord. The Megazords are formed. The Rangers battle Cannontop and it continues to be a difficult battle. Tor is called in as well. In the Command Center, Alpha has become alarms. Lord Zedd has opened the lost dimension. The Rangers have a difficult time, but they eventually destroy Cannontop. Lord Zedd is furious and blames Goldar, Baboo, and Squatt. Lord Zedd vows this is not the end.

After the battle, the teens return to the Youth Center. They give the clue to Ernie and he figure it's the Power Rangers. Ernie goes back to get a picture he has of them. Abalonia, Bulk and Skull entered. Abolonia tells them the Rangers are near and heads towards the teens. Ernie comes out with a picture of the Power Rangers. Bulk and Skull have had enough of Abalonia and tell her to look in their eyes as they fire her. The teens laugh and then race over to the judges' table. They dump their items. After a few anxious moments, the teens are declare the winners of the scavenger hunt.

The teens are happy and relieved until Trini spots a red balloon. It was floating towards her. She walks to it as the teens follow her. It instantly pops as Trini touched it. A note fell down. Aisha picks it up and hands it to Jason. He reads the note. "Hello, rangers, Zordon and Alpha, if you're reading this then it's a good hope for you guys to learn of this. A few weeks ago, a monstrous giant zord of Zedd's attack us and we seen to be fine. Me, Kimberly, and Tommy are doing our best to help as we can. So we hope to see you soon. Billy." The Rangers were concerned. What was happening? None of them knew. Jason felt something big is going to happen.


	17. A Return, Part I

**A Return, Part 1**

It has been a few weeks since Billy, Kimberly, and Tommy written about what's happening in Switzerland. The Rangers were in the Command Center. Jason was telling Zordon about the letters. "Zordon, I really feel that there's something wrong. Billy, Kim, and Tommy have been writing like there is a big problem of Lord Zedd. I don't know Zordon. Maybe we should go down there and check out what's happening." Zordon don't think it's a great idea. Trini kind of feels light headed. Adam catches her as she was about to fall. "Zordon, what's wrong with Trini? She's been having this problem," Adam wondered. Alpha tells them it's that the fact that Scorpina is still inside of Trini. Rocky suggest if they could go and talk to Billy, he could make an antidote. Zack agrees. Zordon lets Jason, Aisha, and Rocky go as Trini was having a problem and Adam volunteered to stay.

Lord Zedd has been watching. Goldar is with him. Lord Zedd speaks, "So they think they could get that former Blue Ranger to come get an antidote. Well, I have to break the news, but I will do as my plan." Lord Zedd walks up to his throne and laughs.

Jason, Aisha, and Rocky teleport to Switzerland. They saw a big mess the place was. They walk up to one of the people there and were trying to communicate with them but ends up cofusing them. There was a lot of foreign language there. Aisha wonders if they'll ever find them. Jason tells them to keep on their focus and watch out. Anything could happen. Back in the Command Center, Trini collapse on the ground as she was trying to help Alpha on working on new powers. Adam and Zack runs towards her and Adam picks her up. Zordon teleports a chair in and Adam laid Trini on it. Alpha scans Trini and found out that Scorpina is trying to take control of Trini. All of them were concern.

Lord Zedd is in Serpentera. Goldar is with him. They were going on another planet. They were searching for the Queen of Three, Nimrod. Goldar is skeptical and scared of her and Zedd tells him that he loves her evil ways. Lord Zedd wants Angel Grove to be attack so he calls on the Dark Fortress to send down one of the clone monsters to attack the Green Rangers and makes sure he turns evil like the former green ranger did. The Wizard of Deception arrives on Earth and spots Bulk and Skull. He calls them over and hypnotizes them. The Wizard of Deception gives Bulk scissors to cut Adam's hair. Skull makes a pair of scissors using his fingers. The Wizard of Deception tells them to go, but Bulk and Skull simply stand there, repeating yes master. Frustrated, the Wizard of Deception uses his wand and casts a spell on Bulk's and Skull's feet. Bulk and Skull quickly turn around and start walking away. The Wizard of Deception shakes his head, humans.

Jason, Aisha, and Rocky were close to giving up. Jason told them that they should split. Aisha thought it would be hard to communicate but Jason reminds them they have communicators. They all agree and splits up.

In the Command Center, the alarms went off. Zordon tells Adam and Zack that there is putties attacking in the park. Zack and Adam teleports to the park and fights off the putties. They destroy most of the putties. One of the putties gets out a device and charges at them. Zack was barely hit. Adam fell down on the ground. He helps Adam up and teleports to the Command Center.

Jason and Aisha have no luck of finding them. Rocky contacts them and tells them he found them. Jason and Aisha teleports to them. Billy, Kimberly, and Tommy are standing by Rocky. Jason and Aisha teleports in front of them. Kim comments on seeing them again. Jason tells Billy that something is happening to Trini and they need his help. Billy would like to help but he can't without his equipment. It's by the science lab. Kim volunteer to get it but Jason and Tommy doesn't want her to go. Aisha was impatient and tells the three of them to go. The three of them was about to go until several putties arrive. Rocky tells them that Zedd must know they are here. Before the fight, Jason and Kimberly runs for it while Tommy stays behind to help fight the putties. Jason and Kimberly stops for a moment as Kimberly pointed out the lab. They run for it until tons of putties arrive. They begin to fight. Jason hold them off while Kimberly goes to the lab and gets the equipment. She runs up the stairs and enter the lab. Kim reached out and got the bag of equipment. Before she could get out, putties came into the room. They had blasters this time and were aiming at her. Whent he putties were about to shoot, Kimberly got teleported.

Billy, Tommy, Jason, Aisha, and Rocky end the putty fight and went to go see if Kimberly got the equipment. Jason came in first and found no one in their. He finds Billy's bag of equipment. The others came in. Jason contacted Zordon and tells them they found Billy and are teleporting in. Zordon tells them to teleport away. There's a problem. Jason tells them alright. Tommy decides to stay and help the other people here. They teleported without Tommy and Tommy wishes them good luck.

Bulk and Skull arrives back to the Wizard of Deception, saying to him that they fail. The Wizard of Deception gets mad and let them free. Bulk and Skull sleep on top of one another.

Back at the Command Center, Adam, Zack, Jason, Aisha, Rocky, and Billy teleports in. Billy says it's nice to be back and starts working on a device. Trini soon wakes up and was happy that Billy was back. She hugs him and started to ask question. Billy let go and tells her that they will talk after they get Scorpina out of her. Billy goes back to work. After a few minutes, the alarm went of. Zordon tells the Rangers and Billy that Zedd has brought back the Wizard of Deception. Zack ask what to do. Zordon tells them that he's a tricky guy and has the magic to do whatever he wishes. He tells them good luck and Jason calls on the morph. "Dragonzord!" "Mastadon!" "Pteradaxl!" "Triceratops!" "Saber-Toothed-Tiger!" "Tyrannosaurus!" The Rangers in the park battling putties. They destroys them but Adam gets pulled and demorphed. The Wizard of Deception appear and told the putties to give a lock of Adam's hair. They cut a lock of Adam's air and brought it to the Wizard of Deception. Trini runs over to Adam and helps him get up. She was worry about him. Adam was feeling okay. The others walks towards him and Adam tells him that he's going back to the Command Center.

Lord Zedd arrived at the planet and told Queen Nimrod to destory the Rangers. Nimrod do as he pleases and tells him to get off her planet. It's not him to ruin it. Lord Zedd was disgusted but it pleases him. But then he remembers that he need to recharge Serpentera and ask Nimrod to use some batteries. Nimrod is annoyed by it and tells one of the servants to do it.

The Rangers were walking in the park. They were talking about Adam. Then Adam instantly appears walking in front of them. Trini thinks something is wrong. Back at the Command Center, Billy was finishing the device. He tells Alpha and Zordon that he's done and Alpha tries to contact the other rangers but their communicators went silent. In the park, Adam was smirks and tells them that he's no good ranger. The others were confused. Jason, Trini, and Rocky reassure that. Adam morphs and plays on his flute. The screeching sound made the Rangers cover their ears. Billy was looking at the viewing globe. He was not pleased at what he was looking at. Billy told Zordon that they need help. Zordon doesn't want Billy to go, he may just hurt himself. Billy doesn't care. He tells Alpha to teleport him to the park. Alpha comments on how he's a true ranger. Billy arrives in the park and starts to cover his ears with the sound. Adam sees Billy and started blast him with his blaster. Billy gets hurt and the others circled around them with Jason holding off Adam and his flute. Trini and Rocky picks up Billy and Zack contacted Zordon. Billy was injured.

TO BE CONTINUE... PART II


	18. A Return, Part II

**A Return, Part 2**

Billy was in the Command Center. Trini was watching over him. Adam was getting a little uncomfortable seeing Trini watching Billy. He ask Zack, "Um, Zack. Is there anything going on between the two of them?" Zack smiles a bit. "Oh, no. Chill man. They are just best friends." Adam is still uncertain. Jason was wondering what they could do. Aisha talk to Adam. "Adam, what was that all about?" Adam didn't have a clue of what she was talking about. Aisha tries to give him hints but Adam still doesn't know what happen. Jason ask Zordon what they should do. Zordon tells them that his former enenmy, the Wizard of Deception, had made a clone of the evil green ranger. Rocky wonders on how to destroy him but Zordon tells them that only Adam can destroy him as he's the green ranger. Trini doesn't agree. Trini collaspe. Zack tells them that they need Billy.

Lord Zedd is in the Trirod Planet. They were taking off as Goldar found some batteries to recharge Serpentera. Nimrod teleports out. Back at the Command Center, the alarms went off. Zordon tells the Rangers that Nimrod, Queen of Three, has arrive on Earth. Rocky ask who she is as Zordon instructs them to look at the viewing globe. The viewing globe shows Nimrod splitting into three. Zordon tells the Rangers that Nimrod has the ability to turned herself into three different forms. Aisha comments on how ugly she looks. Alpha tells them to be careful and Jason calls on the morph. "Dragonzord!" "Pteradaxl!" "Triceratops!" "Tyrannosaurus!" The Rangers arrive around the mountains. Nimrod shoots them. Suddenly, Adam got pulled over by the Evil Green Ranger fights him. Adam contacts Zordon and ask what to do. Zordon tells him to destroy the evil green ranger. Too much green energy will be unpredictable. The two Green Rangers fight off one another.

Back at the Command Center, Billy wakes up and ask what happen. Zordon tells him that the Rangers are fighting Nimrod and that he needs to get Scorpina out of Trini. Billy gets his device and scans Trini. Sparks starts to fly out of the device. Billy tries again and Trini is struggling inside her mind. Inside Trini's mind, Trini was unmorphed and was walking around in the Command Center. Suddenly, Scorpina appeared. Trini ask what she wants and Scorpina charges at her, saying she wants to take control of her body. Trini couldn't let that happen. She fights Scorpina off.

Adam is struggling to fight the evil green ranger. He taks out his flute and plays on it, making lightning surrounding the flute. Adam fires at the evil green ranger and destroys him. He runs back to the others. The Rangers were losing as Nimrod grows. The Rangers summoned their zords. Adam is teleported back to the Command Center. Nimrod is turned into three which made it harder for the Rangers to fight. The Rangers eventually destroys them and got teleported to the Command Center.

Trini is fighting off with Scorpina. Scorpina stops the fight as she knew that Nimrod has failed. She teleports out of Trini's body and Trini wakes up. The Rangers teleport in and see Trini waking up. They told Billy he did a great work.

Scorpina's spirit found herself in Nimrod's body. She reforms Nimrod and took control of her body. In the Command Center, the alarms went off. They see in the viewing globe that Nimrod is giant size is destroying the city. Zordon tells them that Scorpina is inside her. The Rangers go back to action. They are in the Megazords. Adam stayed with Billy and Trini. Billy forgot to give the Rangers the new upgrade on a new zord he was working to function. Alpha tries to communicate with it but Billy says that it won't work if the Rangers don't have the ball that can call on it. Alpha teleports Billy back to the fight. Nimrod sees him and Scorpina attacks him, which sent the ball flying.

In the palace, Lord Zedd has just arrive. Baboo and Squatt alert him that Scorpina is inside Nimrod and that she's going to take down the Rangers by herself. Zedd is not pleased and calls her to come to her palace using his staff. During the fight, Scorpina's spirit is out of Nimrod, which falls back down as she leaves the body.

Alpha teleports Billy. The Rangers are still inside their Megazord until Zordon contacts them to come to the Command Center, it's urgent. The teens teleport to the Command Center. Zordon tlls the teens the time has come for new Rangers. The teens watched apprehensively as the new Pink Ranger is lowered to the floor. The tensions becomes too much for Aisha as she thought she was being replace. The new Pink Ranger reveals herself to be Kimberly. Trini wonders what happen to Billy. Before answering, the new White Ranger comes in. He reveals himself to be Billy. Zordon chuckles as Rocky, Jason, Zack, Trini, Aisha, and Adam registered the fact that the new Rangers is their friends. They go to Billy and Kimberly and congratualte them. Aisha ask if she was getting replace. Zordon explains that she's not and that Kimberly's power come from the power of thunder, but she will share part of the zord with her. Alpha explains that Billy's new zord that will help them upgrade will become his zord and that Alpha teleported the ball and drains its power to make his weapon, Saba. The teens are thrilled with the choice. Aisha mentions that Trini, her, and Kimberly can all go shopping now.

In his palace, Zedd is furious at Scorpina with her betrayal. Scorpina begged not to destroy her and that she really was trying to destroy them with her winning. Goldar is skeptical but Lord Zedd tells her to finish off the Rangers. Scorpina is pleased and teleports.

Back in the Command Center, the alarms went off. The Rangers morph and fights off Scorpina. They have a hard time fighting Scorpina until Billy summons his zord. The Rangers form the Megazord and wins the battle.

They followind day, the teens gathered at the Juice Bar. Rocky comments on their surprise was bigger than their surprise. Adam also adds the fact that they could all hang out now since Billy and Kimberly return. Trini and Adam smiles at each other and touched each others' hand. Kimberly notices something weird is happening between and ask Aisha what's been going on. Aisha tells them they're dating and Kim squeals. Aisha ask about Tommy. Billy tells them that Tommy is going to be okay and that he's helping people in Switzerland. Ernie is walking with the cake he just decorated to celebrate Billy and Kimberly's return and Bulk and Skull have just entered the Juice Bar. Skull warns him about Bulk's shoelace but Bulk doesn't care. He trips over it and Bulk lands in the cake. Skull laughs as he sees Bulk's face cover in cake. The teens laugh. Billy and Kimberly are happy to be back. Billy comments that it's good to see some things never change. Kim added even if it's Bulk and Skull.


	19. That is Bull

**That is Bull**

Aisha is in the Youth Center. She was sitting on the counter. Jason walks by and ask if she and him can go shoots some hoops but Aisha said she doesn't want to. Kimberly and Adam walks. They were having a little conversation. Adam ask, "So you are saying that Trini loves nature? Cute." Kimberly smiles. She sees Aisha sitting alone on the counter. They walk by her and Kim wonders what's wrong. Aisha tells her nothing is wrong. Adam and Kimberly are worry about their friends. They sat down on the table behind the counter. Billy and Trini walks in. They are laughing. Adam sees them and ask if they have some special connection with each other. Kimberly told him not to worry and that they have a strong connection to each other.

Billy and Trini saw Aisha was upset. They walk up to her. Trini ask if there's anything wrong. Aisha said there's nothing. Billy looks and mouthed to Kimberly of what's her deal. Kim shrugs. Aisha walks out of the Youth Center.

In his palace, Lord Zedd watches the Pink Ranger upset. "Ah! So I see that pinky toes is upset will I will just have to fix that." Goldar is with him. "Yes, my lord, what are we going to do?" "There is no we to this," Zedd said.

Aisha is at the basketball court; she is sitting on the picnic table, wondering about some things. Jason and Zack were shooting some hoops. Jason realize that Aisha has been quiet and mysterious since last week. Zack thinks it's nothing. Jason walks off to Aisha and ask her if everything is alright. Aisha replies, "Yes, please. Everything is great." She put on a fake smile. "I don't think so," Jason thought. Their communicator goes off and Jason answers. "What is it?" "Ay-yi-yi. Jason, Zedd had pulled the big one!" "We'll be right there, Alpha," Jason said as the three teens teleports away.

In the Command Center, Jason, Aisha, and Zack teleports in. "Alpha, Zordon, what's the matter?" Zack asked. Zordon instructs them to look at the viewing globe. The viewing globe shows a bull monster rising from a grave. "Zordon, who is this?" Jason ask. "He's Bull Machine. The toughest monster any warriors have ever face," Zordon explain. "We have to do something," Aisha said, "We need to stop him right now before he hurts anyone." Jason realized she kind of giving a speech. "Aisha, are you sure you're okay?" "I'm fine," Aisha said. Zordon tells them good luck. Jason call on the morph. "Mastadon!" "Pteradaxl!" "Tyrannosaurus!"

The three rangers arrive in the park where Bull Machine is rising from. Lord Zedd said that it's not time for the bull to come out and sends some putties and Goldar for a distraction. Several putties arrive with Goldar and the rangers started to fight them off. Aisha and Zack finally destroys all of them and Jason sends Goldar back to the palace. Bull Machine is finally awaken and starts to charge at the Rangers. Aisha pushes Jason and Zack and takes the hit. Jason runs up to her. "Aisha, are you alright?" "I'm fine!" Aisha replies. She stands up, limping. "Alright, come and get me." Bull Machine charges off but is blastes by the Adam, Trini, and Rocky. "Are you guys alright?" Trini ask, running to them with Rocky. "Aisha, are you okay?" Rocky ask. Aisha nods. Bull Machine uses his horns and blasted them. The Rangers got up and retreated back to the Command Center.

At the Command Center, the Rangers teleport and see Billy and Kimberly waiting for them. "Zordon, we didn't even lay a finger on him nor use our weapons," Zack said. Kim notices that Aisha was being quiet. "Aish, are you okay?" Aisha rolls her eyes. "Yes, I'm fine. Everyone I'm fine. Quit asking me if I'm okay, if I'm alright, if I'm fine!" Everyone turns their attentions to her. Aisha murmurs something and then teleports out of the Command Center. Jason knew something wasn't right and he teleports out of the Command Center to go look for her.

Outside by the picnic table, Aisha was sitting down. Jason runs up to her. "Aisha, hey, why did you act like that?" Aisha turns around to him and looks up. "What do you mean?" Aisha said with a fake smile. "Look, I know that something is bothering you, I just don't know what," Jason said. Aisha begins to murmur something a bit louder. She looks at him. "Stop everything. Just please stop. I don't know on how to handle it. Please." Aisha starts to cry. "'Why do you have to be you? Stop being bubbly!'" Aisha mocks what she was murmuring. Jason realize what's been going on. He sat down. "How can you not tell me that someone is b-bullying you?" Jason said. Aisha shrugs, "I don't know. I guess I wanted to handle it on my own." "That's why you face Bull Machine. You wanted to handle it on you own." Aisha nodded. Aisha begins to cry more. Jason brings her in and she cries on him.

In the Command Center, the alarms goes off. Zordon tells them that Bull Machine is going to the city and that they need to stop them right away. Alpha will contact Aisha and Jason. Adam call on the morph. "Pink Thunder Power!" "White Tiger!" "Dragonzord!" "Mastadon!" "Triceratops!" "Saber-Toothed-Tiger!"

In the park, Aisha and Jason are contacted and are filled with the info. Aisha wipes away her tears and Jason calls on the morphing call. "Pteradaxl!" "Tyrannosaurus!" The Rangers arrive in the park. Bull Machine starts to blast them with his horns. The Rangers are having a hard time fighting Bull Machine. Zordon contacts Aisha and tells her that by destroying Bull Machine's horns with her Power Bow, Bull Machine will go down to his grave. Aisha jumps up with her Power Bow and shoots Bull Machine's horns. Bull Machine is destroyed.

In the palace, Lord Zedd is furious. "Ugh! That little pinky toes is ruining my business and it's all because of you, you, and you." He pointed to Goldar, Baboo, and Squatt.

Later that day, Aisha is having a better day. The other Rangers heard of what's happening to her and gave her some support. "You know what, I'm really sorry about what I did," Aisha apologized. "It's okay," Kimberly said. "Yeah, just remember you can always tells your true friends anything," Trini added. Aisha nodded and glance at Jason.

 **Sorry for a long update. I've been working on other stories. By the way, I'm not pairing Jason and Aisha up, I'm making them best friends.**


	20. Dealing with Time

**Dealing with Time**

Aisha, Trini, Kimberly, Adam, Billy, Zack, Rocky, Jason, and Bulk and Skull are in Miss Appleby's class. Miss Appleby reminds the class that the assignment was to bring in a childhood photograph and to share with us a memorable experience at that age. Miss Appleby asks who would like to begin. Several teens raise their hands. Miss Appleby calls on Aisha. Aisha walks up to the front of the class and holds up a photogragh of and her grandmother. It is a picture of Aisha after her first dance recital. "This is so special, because my grandmother, who was sick, was able to come and it made her real proud." Bulk and Skull are sitting the back and are paying no attention at all. Kimberly and Trini think Aisha looks really cute in her picture. Miss Appleby calls on Kimberly next. Kimberly goes to the front of the class and holds up a picture of her as a young girl in her first gymnastics competition. Kimberly explains she was kind of bummed, because she lost. But it did teach her to be a good sport and that has helped her a lot.

In his palace, Lord Zedd is ready to greet another glorious day. Lord Zedd is confident this is the day he will destroy the Power Rangers. Goldar, Baboo, and Squatt are with him. Lord Zedd spies on Miss Appleby's class. He sees the picture of Kimberly as a child. This gives him an idea. Lord Zedd asks Baboo and Squatt why didn't they think of this before. Baboo and Squatt cower as Squatt answers sorry, I guess we weren't thinking. Lord Zedd explains that the Rangers met Zordon as teenagers, if we turn back time to their childhood, they will be powerless. Goldar tells Lord Zedd th at is an excellent idea. How will we accomplish it. Lord Zedd tells them with the Rock of Time. Using the Rocky of Time, will cause the Earth to spin backwards, and time along with it. The power teens will become ordinary children. Goldar states that they'll stop them before they grow up to become Power Rangers.

Back in the classroom, the presentations continue. Zack goes up and presents his picture. Trini gives a glance back and Skull waves at her. Zack tells the class about his picture - it's when he first learned how to dance. Billy holds up his picture, which shows him and a vacuum cleaner in pieces. Billy tells the class he learned about determination here and it had taken him for four hours to get his mom's vacuum cleaner back together. Rocky's picture of him and his dog, Buster. He learned about responsibility. Adam's picture is of him and his dad working together on a car. Adam likes the picture because it shows them doing stuff together. Trini went up and shows a picture of her leaning against a tree. "This is when I first helped out the environment. We cleaned up the park, beach, and some parts of the forest." Adam grins. Jason pulls out his picture of him, holding a trophy. It's special because it was his first time competing; he got second place, though. Bulk and Skull present their picture together. The picture was when Skull realized that him and Bulk were meant to be life long pals. Bulk disagrees, it was when Skull stuck a grape popsicle down Bulk's back and he didn't clobber. The class laughs and applauds.

Lord Zedd has continue to watch the classroom and comments on how adorable they are. He is ready to get started on his plan. Zedd uses his staff; power surges from the staff onto the rock of time on Earth. Baboo and Squatt are impressed. They have to wait for the Earth to spin back. Any moment the power of the rock will take affect.

The presentations continue in Miss Appleby's class.

Lord Zedd feels as if it is too easy. Squat comments that he is right, that it's does seem too easy. Lord Zedd is furious that they would dare to doubt him. Lord Zedd vows he will make them eat those words.

Miss Applyby congratulates the class on an excellent job. The class applauds. She continues by telling them it was so interesting to hear about the events that have made them you they are today. While Miss Appleby is talking, Billy glances at the clock and notices it is acting strange. Billy raises his hand and Miss Appleby calls on him. Billy points out the clock and all the students and Miss Appleby look over the clock.

Lord Zedd is impatient and uses his staff to blast energy at the rock of time. Earth begins to spin backwards even faster. The teens in the classroom become alarm as the clock's hands start to spin faster. The alarm goes off in the Command Center.

Alpha informs Zordon there is an irregularity in the Earth's rotation. Zordon suspects Lord Zedd is behind this; he tells Alpha to check on the Rangers. Alpha goes over to the viewing globe to check on them. Zordon tells Alpha, "Alternating the Earth's rotation will undoubtedly cause a catoptrical break in the space time continuum, with unpredictable results. Alpha reports that the teens seem okay for now. He walks over to the control panel and is programming the computer to monitor the Rangers, while trying to correct Earth's location.

In the classroom, the teens are turned back to children. A younger Miss Appleby is teaching the class. No on is aware that anything has happened. Miss Appleby asks the class who can divide 30 into 900. Kim raises her hand and Miss Appleby has her come to the front of the class to show them the math problem. In the back of the classroom, Bulk has come up with the plan. Bulk has a ballon filled with shaving cream. He gets Skull to place the balloon in Kimberly's seat as Kimbelry is explaining how to do the math problem. Miss Appleby is impress with Kimberly's math skulls and tells her she can tell Kimberly has been studying very hard. Kimberly is very happy as she walks back to her seat. Bulk mutter teacher's pet. Skull makes kissing sounds. Aisha tells Skull to grow up. The baloonshas fallen off the seat and is on the floor. Bulk and Skull panic when they see the ballon on the floor. Bulk and Skull hurry over to the ballon. Kimberly's foot hits the ballon and it splatters onto Bulk and Skull. Bulk and Skull get up with their faces covered in shaving cream. Bulk is very angry at Skull. Miss Appleby walks to the back of the classroom and she is not happy. Miss Appleby asks if someone would like to tell her who is responsible. Aisha raises ehr hand. Miss Appleby calls on Aisha. Aisha stands up and tells her that Bulk and Skull put a slime balloon under Kimberly's chair. Bulk tries to defend them by telling Miss Appleby that it had backfrired. She has heard enough and tell them they can spend the rest of the day in Mr. Caplan's office; she sends them on their way. The bell rings and class is dismissed. Mis Appleby reminds the class to study for the spelling test tomorrow. The class heads out, except for Kimberly. Kimbelry is upset as some of the shaving cream landed on her new dress. Jason and Trini stop by and Trini asks Kimberly if hse is alright.

Later the day, Kimberly, Billy, Adam, Jason, Trini, Zack, Rocky, and Bulk and Skull are hanging out in the park. Billy was demonstrating on how to fly a kite to Kimberly and Aisha. Rocky, Jason, Adam, Trini, and Zack are playing dodgeball. Bulk and Skull was annoyed and tries to steals the dodge ball from them. Aisha tries to get it back but Bulk doesn't want to. Suddenly severeal Putties appear. One grabs the dodge ball from Bulk. Adam, Billy, Rocky, Jason, Aisha, Trini, Kimberly, and Zack form a tight circle as the Putties surround them. Bulk and Skull are watching and they are stunned. Someone pats Bulk on the shoulder, but he brushes them away. Skull notices it's a Putty tapping Bulk and as Bulk finally notices as well, they both scream. Bulk drags Skull over to a picnic table and they hide underneath it. The young rangers are very frightened as the Putties continye to circle them.

They suggested some ideas but none could deal with the putties. Adam holds up the dodge ball to a Putty. The Putty looks at it and then tries to knock it out of Adam's hands. Adam tosses the ball. Aisha and Billy tries to make a run for it, but they are soon blocked by Putties. Rocky sees Adam struggling with a putty and throws the ball and it hits the Putty, sending him flying. Eventually, the rangers defeated the putties by tossing the dodgeball at the putties one by one.

In the Command Center, Alpha has been watching the kids battle the Putties on the viewing globe. Alpha tells Zordon those little Rangers were sure lucky. Zordon replies, "We choose these young people because of their intelligence and resourcefulness." Zordon warns Alpha that he must hurry with the descrambler.

Inside his palace, Zedd is bond to be furious and send in one of his monsters. Lord Zedd spots a camera left behind. Lord Zedd decides to create Photomare- a monster who can trapped the Rangers in a photograph forever. Lord Zedd is confident that victory will be theirs. He uses his staff and hits the camera. The camera turns into Photomare. Photomare states that he is zooming on the Power Rangers now.

Aisha, Kimberly, Adam, Trini, Zack, Rocky, and Jason are walking through the park. Several steps behind them, Bulk and Skull are following them. After awhile, Jason turns as he knew that Bulk and Skull was following them. Photomare, suddenly, arrives and tells the kids to smile for the camera. Kimberly hears the word camera and turns around quickly. Rocky, Billy, Aisha, Jason, Zack, Trini, and Adam turn around as well. Photomare tells them to hold still; he tells them to say cheese and instructs them to five a big smile for a photograph they will remember forever. Zack doesn't think it's a good idea. A multicolor beam shoots out of Photomare's eye and hits Billy, Aisha, Jason, Kimberly, Trini, Adam, and Rocky. Zack steps aside before the beam hit him. The kids are instantly frozen into a photograph. Zack picks up the photograph as Photomare laughs. Bulk and Skull are terrified.

Suddenly, Zack is teleported to the Command Center. Alpha is done working on the remote molecular descrambler. "Zack!" Zack doesn't remember a thing. Alpha tells him that Lord Zedd has turned him and his friends into young children and in order to destroy him he must go back to his regular age. Zack is skeptical at first but gives in. Alpha turns on the descrambler and it turns Zack into his real age. "Alpha." The alarms went off. In the viewing globe, Photomare is turning humans into photographs. Zordon tells Zack to destroy him while Alpha get the teens out of the picture and turns them into their real age. Zack calls on the morph, "Mastadon!" Zack is out in the city is sees Photomare. "Hold it there, Photomare. You're about to get a big taste of my power axe!"

Bulk and Skull are running across the park. They ran back to the school and tries to warn the teachers, but they don't believe them. Miss Appleby grabs their ears and tell them that they can spend the next few days with Mr. Caplan.

Back the Command Center, Alpha took the picture and used the descrambler on it. Rocky, Billy, Aisha, Kimberly, Jason, Trini, Kimberly, and Adam were successfully freed from the picture. Except, they were a bit frighten of Alpha. Billy walked over to Alpha to check him out and was very impressed with Alpha; he press a couple of buttons on Alpha's chest plate. After awhile, he walks over to his friends. Alpha tells them to listen, he has to change them back to their real ages.

The fight still continues. Photomare tries to shoot Zack but misses every time. Zack toss his axe at Photomare and it slice his beam caster off.

Alpha continues with his explanation and concludes with, "You see, it's imperative that you allow me to rescramble your molecular structure. You must believe me. There isn't much time. The world needs the Power Rangers." Jason tells him they are ready. Alpha aims the descrambler at them. Billy, Aisha, Kimberly, Jason, Trini, Adam, and Rocky are returned to their correct age. Alpha is very happy to see them.

Zack and Photomare still fight. Photomare was about to destroy Zack but Zack uses his axe and destroys Photomare.

In the Command Center, Zack teleports in. He tells them that Photomare is no more. Zordon tells the rangers that the rock of time still exist and if it still exist, it will turn them back to kids. He tells them to go and destroy it once and for all. Jason calls on the morph. "Pink Thunder Power!" "White Tiger!" "Mastadon!" "Pteradaxl!" "Triceratops!" "Saber-Toothed-Tiger!" "Tyrannosaurus!" They arrive at the bottom of hill and immediately start climbing it. When they reached the top of the hill, Goldar and several putties are already there. Goldar asks them if they are looking for something. Kimberly scoffs. Lord Zedd uses his staff to bring forth several monsters. Invenusable Flytrap appears in front of the Rangers. Trini si not happy to see him again. Dramole appears behind the Rangers. Then Oysternizer appears. Jason instructs that Adam and Billy should take Goldar, Rocky and Aisha take Oysternizer, Trini and Kimberly on Dramole, and Zack take Invenusable Flytrap. Oysternizer knocks down Aisha and Rocky. Zack is blasted by Invenusable Flytrap. Billy and Adam are trying their best to take Goldar but are losing. Jason turns around, almost to the rock of time, and sees his friends in danger. He pulls out his blaster and blasted Dramole and Oysternizer. Billy and Adam kick Goldar away and runs to the other. Zack blasted Invenusable Flytrap down.

The eight Rangers meet together. Billy and Adam combine the dagger and Saba and destroys Invenusable Flytrap. Kimberly uses her lightning thunder power and destroys Oysternizer. Jason, Aisha, Zack, Trini, and Rocky combine their weapons and fire at Dramole. After the monsters are destroy, the Ranger aim at Goldar. Unfortunately, Goldar retreats before he could get hit. The Rangers runs up the hill. Rocky tells the Rangers suggests the Power Canon. The Power Canon is summon and the eight Rangers fire it at the rock of time and destroy it.

In his palace, Lord Zedd is furious and turns red.

The next day, Rocky, Jason, Zack, Adam, and Billy are at the Youth Center and are sitting down at a table. They were relieved of what a day they just had. Rocky hopes he doesn't have to go through that again. Adam comments on how Zack was brave to fight Photomare. Trini, Aisha, and Kimberly walks into the Youth Center. They have a lot of grocery bags. "Gifts?" Rocky ask. "Hey, don't forget, Christmas is only three more weeks." Trini said.


	21. Trapped! Part I

**Trapped! Part I**

At Angel Grove High School, Mr. Caplan is standing in front of a class. Adam, Rocky, Bulk, Skull, Jason, Aisha, Billy, Zack, Trini, and Kimberly are all in the class. He is pleased and proud to annouce that Angle Grove High has been picked as teen exchange speakers to represent the United States in Australia. The whole class applauds.

Billy, Rocky, Jason, Aisha, Kimberly, Adam, Zack, and Trini are outside waiting for their train to take them to the airport. Ernies is there as well. Ernie asks them to do him a favor - keep an eye on Bulk and Skull. Bulk and Skull are standing a little away from the rest of the group. Ernie reminds them to send him a postcard from Australia. Trini replies definitely. Ernie wishes them a safe trip and walks away. Rocky thinks this trip is so cool. Billy is glad that their trip coincides with Lord Zedd's one hundred recharge. Zack tells his friends it's too bad he couldn't stay asleep for one hundred years. Aisha points out at least they know there won't be any trouble while they are gone. Kimberly just hopes nothing interferes with her shopping. Trini hopes that she can go full time going sightseeing with Adam. Jason is glad they all are just coming together as a group. Skull asks Bulk if the train is going to take them all the way to Australia. Bulk replies, "No dimwit! The train takes us to the airport." Bulk is not happy htat they got stuck in the same group as the goody goods. Skull suggests they ditch them when they get there. Bulk likes the idea and they pound fists.

Lord Zedd decides to take on final look at those annoying Earthlings. He is furious that they are leaving town at the same time as his recharge nap. Goldar is with Lord Zedd. He tells him the rejuvenation chamber has been prepared. Lord Zedd is pleased, he feels a long nap coming on. "When I awake, fully charged, those pathetic Power Rangers will be no match for me. The universe shall, at last, be mine!"

Rita is sitting inside the dumpster as it spins through space. She is aware of Lord Zedd's recharge nap. Rita decides while Lord Zord is having his nap, she will form her own plan. Rita laughs.

The teens have arrived in Australia. They are having a great time looking at the sights and waving to people on boats. Skull has a boomerang and tells Bulk he bets he can get Kimberly's hat. Bulk stops him from throwing the boomerang.

Zordon notices something is off with Alpha. Alpha admits he is missing the Rangers. Zordon tells Alpha not to worry. Lord Zedd is deep asleep in his rejuvenation chamber. We shouldn't have to worry about any emergencies while the Rangers are gone. Alpha realizes Zordon is right and decides to go for a walk outside.

Rita's dumpster is heading straight for the moon. Rita hopes she doesn't land on her head like last time.

Lord Zedd is laying down in his rejuvenation chamber. He is impatient to get started on his nap and asks Goldar what's the hold up. Goldar tells him the rejuvenator is ready. "Soon you will fall into the sleep of oblivion, charging your powers of evil and destruction," Goldar informed. Lord Zedd tells Goldar to leave him, "See that I'm not disturbed." Goldar wishes Lord Zedd sour dreams and walks out. Lord Zedd falls asleep.

The teens have stop to get a bite to eat. They are enjoying the food and each other's company. Bulk and Skull are sitting at a separate table. They are trying to decide what to eat. Bulk orders a hamburger and Skull orders another plate. Bulk then changes his mond and orders an extra fresh lobster. Skull orders the same and the waitress walks away.

Rita's dumpster crashes into the moon.

The crash causes a loud noise and strange lights to flicker in the sky. The sound and lights startled the teens and they all look up into the sky. Jason wonders what that was. Billy has no idea. Zack asks his friends if they should be concern. Trini points out that Zordon had told them he would contact them, if there were any problems. Trying to lighten the mood, Aisha tells her friends the only problem she has is trying to figure out how toget all her souvenirs home. Rocky suggests a tug boat which cracks Zack up. The rest of the teens laugh as well and the moment of concern passes. At Bulk and Skull's table, they eagerly watch as the waitress delivers their covered tray of food. Bulk clicks his silverware against each other in aticipation. Skull plans to use his boomerang with his silverware to eat. The waitress places the covered tray onto their table and reveals their extra fresh lobster, which turns out to be a live lobster. The waitress walks away. Bulk and Skull scream in terror at the sight of the live lobster.

The dumpster has landed on it's side and the top opens. Rita stands inside the dumpster, her back is hurting, but she is very happy to be free. Rita sneaks into the palace. Finster is in his workroom; he's not happy. Finster misses the good ald days when he use to be someone around here - monster maker extraodinaire. Finster feels now he is just old and in the way. Rita and him had been quite the team and he almost misses her cranky face. He wishes she was still here. Rita, still in miniature size, is on top of Finster's table and has overheard Finster's conversation. Rita shouts out for him to wish no more. Finster has his back turn and has no idea who has said that. He turns around and is very surprises to see Rita. Rita waste no time in yelling at Finster to make her normal size. Finster immediately fets to work. Rita returns to normal size and she is so happy she fives Finster a hug.

Meanwhile, Lord Zedd is still sound asleep in his rejuvenation chamber. Elsewhere, Rita tells Finster they need to talk of her plan to rule again. Finster thinks she needs a monster and shows her how busy he has been making monsters. But that is not what Rita wants. Rita wants a love potion. Rita's plan is for Lord Zedd to fall in love and marry her. Then the universe will be ruled by her, after she destroys the Rangers. Finster gives her the bad news - the Rangers are in Angel Grove. Rita is furious - she can't wait for them to return. She plans on having the Power Rangers as he wedding gift to Lord Zedd. Finster gets an idea. They can use Alpha to lure the Power Rangers back. Rita likes the idea.

Alpha wanders around outside the Command Center. ALpha notes the land is so barren and thinks it could use some more flowers. ALpha picks up some seeds and decides to tap into the morphing grid and create more. Alpha drops the soil and seeds onto the ground and a flower grows. Alpha bends down to admire the flower. Two Putties and Finster suddenly appear around Alpha. The Putties grab a hold of Alpha as Finster plants a disc into Alpha's back.

Once the disc is inserted, Finster tells Alpha to do as his program tells him. Finster and the two Putties teleport out. Alpha is slightly disoriented as he walks around.

Finster returns to the palace. Rita is very happy with Finster's succes and give him another hug.

Alpha returns to the Command Center and he is giggling evilly. Zordon immediately notices the unusual behavior and asks him what happened to him outside. Alpha doesn't care waht Zordon is detecting and refers to him as a floating head. Alpha tells Zordon to be quiet, he has work to do. In Australia, one of the chaperones tells the teens they don't have much time to shop and need to meet back here in two hours. The chaperone walks away. Jason teases Kimberly that two hours is not enough time for her to go shopping. Bulk is not too thrilled about two hours of shopping, neither is Skull. Bulk suggests they ditch the group and Skull is more than ready too. Kimberly goes over her list of people she needs to buy presents for. The teens' communicator goes off. Jason responds by asking Zordon what's up. Alpha tells them to morph and teleport to the abandon Spectre Theater in downtown Angel Grove.

In the Command Center, Alpha is frantically working at the contal panels. Alpha tells the teens once there, wait for further instructions. Zordon asks Alpha what he is doing. Alpha tells him at the moment, "Shutting down your communicator, so you can't alert the Rangers to my plan." Zordon tells Alpha to stop this at once. "What has happened to you?" Alpha decides he is going to fix it, so he doesn't have to listen to Zordon either. Zordon tells Alpha he doesn't know what he is doing. The teens can hear there is a problem. Billy asks Alpha if everything is alright and doesn't get an answer. Billy tells his friends something isn't right. Rocker asks Alpha is he is okay. Still no repsonse. Billy tries agian, but there is no response. Billy, Rocky, Jason, Aisha, Kimberly, Trini, Adam, and Zack become concern. Suddenly Alpha shouts out, "Ranger, this is an emergency! I will contact you as soon as I can!" Aisha comments that Alpha sounds kind of weird. Adam suggests that he is just worried. Trini tells her friends they better go. The teens find a quiet area and morphed. "Pink Thunder Power!" "Whtie Tiger!" "Dragonzord!" "Mastadon!" "Pteradaxly!" "Triceratops!" "Saber-Toothed-Tiger!" "Tyrannosaurus!" The Rangers teleport to the Spectre Thearter. Aisha and Kimberly find the place creepy. Trini also agrees.

In the Command Center, Zordon wants Alpha to tell him what happened to him outside the Command Center. "Perhaps, I can help." Alpha calls Zordon, Baldy, and tells him he doesn't need his help. Zordon instructs Alpha to get the Power Rangers out of there. The theater is a vortex, the Ranger will have no powers in there. Alpha already knows this. Alpha tells Zordon working for him is a real drag. Alpha quits. Zordon tells Alpha this is not at all like Alpha. Alpha tells Zordon this is the new Alpha, with a new mission, to see to the destrustion of the Power Rangers.

Inside Spectre Theater, the Rangers begin walking around the strange place. Aisha assks if someone could please tell her what they are doing in this weird place. Jason tells them I guess we are just going to have to wait to hear from Alpha. Suddenly several doors slam shut, startling the Rangers. At the place, Rita has her face covered in facial mask, with cucumbers slices covering her eyes. Rita asks if he is sure this will make her beautiful and young. Finster reassures her and tells her it's his special moon mud. "Lord Zedd will slip his galactic cookies when he gets a look at you. Finster tells Rita it's time to wash it off. Rita warns Finster it better work. Rita bends her face into the basin. When she reemerges, she is thrilled with how she looks - she doesn't look a day over eleven thousand. "I'm beautiful!" Finster tells Rita, "I told you, you could trust me, my queen." Finster gets the love potion and gives it to Rita. Rita is thrilled and sees the power of love.

Inside Spectre Theater, Jason tries to contact Alpha, but gets no response. Kimberly tells Jason it's no use. Billy points out that he's been at it for a long time. Trini wonders if something bad has happened to Alpha. Aisha hopes not. Rocky asks what they should do. "Hey," Adam started, "Alpha said to stay put. There must've been a reason why Alpha told us to come to this place." Zack added, "Yeah, and we just have to give it a little longer."

Meanwhile, at the Command Center, Zordon tells Alpha the Rangers don't know their powers won't work in that theater. You must stop this foolishness! Alpha calls Zordon an egghead and tells him he's just getting started. Alpha presses a few buttons and a mustache appears on Zordon's face. Alpha then adds a colorful headband, some hair and then some glasses. Throughout Zordon implores Alpha to reprogram himself and bring the Ranger back. Alpha doesnt want to spoil the party and replies no way. At the palace, Rita is hidden and stares at the sleeping Lord Zedd. She doesn't look forward to waking up to that every morning. But she considers it worth it - we all have to make sacrifices some time. Rita gets out of her hiding place and goes over to where the tubes, that are connected to Lord Zedd, are. Rita pours the love potion into the tube. Rita looks forward to having her revenge on him and the rest of the world. Rita laughs.

Finster is delighted to being back in the think of things. Finster is eager to start recreating Rita's favorite monster to be wedding guests. Finster also needs to select the meanest ones to ambush the Power Rangers. Finster lists Invenusable Flytrap and Eye Guy as some of the meanest monsters. Finster has the clay monster figures ready. He sets up the Monstermatic and places on clay figure after another in it.

At Spectre Theater, the Power Rangers continue to explore the place. Rocky feels something is wrong here. Zack agrees. "We've been here over an hour and not a word from Alpha," Aisha said. Trini suggests they just stay put. Billy agrees. "Yeah, maybe we just take a walkway above the entry, so we can just keep an eye on things." Rocky feels something and asks the others if they do. Adam does and asks what it it. Kimberly feels it as weel and notes it's getting stronger. Billy and Trini tries to figure out where it is coming from. Billy notes a direction and suddenly, Invenusable Flytrap appears in a corner. The Rnagers are very surprised to see the monster. In the opposite direction, Soccadillo and Saliguna appear. The Rangers are taken aback by more monsters. Zack notes they have no more maneuver up here. Jason instructs for everyone to down on the deck. The Rangers leap off the walkway and onto the deck below. Eye Guy is waiting for them below. Soccadillo and another monster, Grumble Bee, are also down on the deck. Peckster has made it below as well. Jason tells the team there is too many of them and they try to teleport out, but they can't. Adam notes it's not working. Alpha watches the whole thing on the viewing globe and he is very gleeful. He calls them Pathetic Rangers - you are all doom. Alpha walks away. Back at the Spectre Theater, Kimberly tells the team they will have to fight everyone and to call on their weapons. When they call upon their power weapons, none appear. Yet another past monster appears, Dramole. Dramole sings poor little Rangers, they're all doomed. Aisha asks what are they going to do. No one has an answer for her.

TO BE CONTINUE...PART II

 **Happy New Years Eve! Hope you guys have a great new year!**


	22. Trapped! Part II

**Trapped! Part II**

Inside Spectre Theater, the Power Rangers are surrounded by various monsters as Dramole continues to sing. Jason tells the rest of the Rangers without their weapons, the only thing they can do is split up and try to wear them down. Billy agrees and the Rangers split up to fight the various monsters. Jason battles Soccadillo as Kim battles Invenusable Flytrap. Adam battles Saliguana. Saliguana knocks Adam down. Billy battes Dramole and he is knocked down as well. Kim continues her battle with Invenusable Flytrap. Aisha battles Robogoat. Saliguana asks Adam what's the matter. Adam replies, "Shouldn't you be in a swamp somewhere?" Saliguana growls and knocks Adam to the ground once more. Trini races over and makes sure Adam is okay. Jason kocks Soccadillo to the side and calls out a warning to Adam and Trini. Grumble Bee leaps in ready to battle with Eye Guy and Peckster. Rocky battles Grumble Bee, Trini battles Eye Guy, and Zack takes on Peckster. The Rangers have a difficult time against all the monsters.

Alpha is watching the viewing globe. Alpha is thrilled that the Power Punks are getting pummel. Alpha exclaims that this is better than cable TV. Zordon tells Alpha, "You knew the Rangers' power would not work in that theater. Why have you put your friends in such danger?" Alpha doesn't consider them friends as he walks away form the viewin globe and towards the control panels. Alpha replies, "Teleporting here, teleporting there, having all the fun, getting all the glory! It's my turn to be famous now! I would go down in history as the one who destroyed the Power Rangers!" Alpha laughs.

Rita is insid ehte rejuvenation chamber, looking at Lord Zedd. She is in very good spirits. As Lord Zedd sleeps, Rita exclaims, "You're in for it now Zedd! As soon as you say I do, you won't be doing much of anything anymore. Once I take control of the world, you'll be the one riding around in a dumpster!" Rita laughs.

Trini is up in a balcony battling Eye Guy. Kimberly is still battling Invenusable Flytrap. Eye Guy grabs Trini's arm and throw her off the balcony. She lands on the floor by the rest of the Rangers. Adam comes to her side and ask if she is hurt. Trini is okay as she is helped back up by Adam and Billy. Soccadillo wants to strike the Rangers all at once and get rid of them. Grumble Bee replies, "No! They have to be in one piece. They are Rita's wedding present to Lord Zedd." Peckster is positive Lord Zedd won't mind if a few pieces are missing. Aisha tells the rest of the Rangers, "So that is what this is all about. Rita and Zedd getting married." Zack is annoyed, "No, don't tell they are going to work together. It was bad enough having one evil lunatic on the moon." Billy reminds his friends none of this will make a difference if we don't get away from these monsters. Jason command the rangers to go to the hidden stairwell they found awhile back. "We need to split up and meet there later."

Rita holds a feather to Lord Zedd's face, tryin to wake him up. Finster is in another room, but he listens in by pressing his ear to the wall. Lord Zedd wakes up. Lord Zedd takes one look at Rita and is smitten. Lord Zedd asks, "Where did you come from fair lady of my dreams." Rita is thrilled that it worked. Rita reminds Lord Zedd that she is Rita Repulsa, one of her humble and faithful servants. Lord Zedd exclaims Rita of the stars, of the sun, of the universe." Lord Zedd professes to love her. Kissing her hand, Lord Zedd asks Rita to be his wife. Rita pretends to think about it and then tells him okay. Lord Zedd is ecstatic and hollers for Goldar. Goldar leaves his station and enters the chamber.

Goldar is very surprise to see Rita. Baboo and Squatt pop up in an empty picture frame and watch. Goldar tells Lord Zedd to have no fear, he'll summon hte putties to seize her. Goldar threatens Goldar, "One step closer and you'll be monkey pate. Lord Zedd scolds Goldar, "Don'y you dare lay a paw on my bride to be." Squatt and Baboo are thrilled about the upcoming wedding. Squatt wants to be the flower beast. Baboo wants to the monkey of dishonor. Goldar is confused, "But sire, she cannot be trusted." Lord Zedd replies, "Silence! As my worst man, you'll be in charge of preparing a wedding ceremony like none ever seen for a queen." Lord Zedd then commands that everyone bow to and Squatt quickly do. Goldar gives a half hearted one and walks out. Rita is pleased and coments, "That's more like it." Lord Zedd goes back to kissing her hand.

The Rangers are quietly walking around Spectre Theater. As they go down a set of stairs, Jason warns the rest of the Rangers to keep their eyes open. "Those monsters could be right behind us." Elsewhere in the theater, Robogoat and Saliguana are searching for the Rangers. They are not happy when they come to a dead end. Saliguana blames Peckster for the Rangers getting away. Meanwhile, the Rangers enter a room. Billy leads the way, telling the rest of the Rangers that the monster are blocking the main entrance, but logically there's got to be another way out. The Rangers run into Saliguana and Robogoat. The Rangers quickly run in the opposite direction. Robogoat calls them Powerless Rangers and shouts after them, "We only want to play!"

Rita goes to Finster. Rita tells him she needs more monsters. Rita wants enough monsters to keep the Rangers occupied while she ties the knot with old Zeddy boy. Finster replies t hat he is making them as fast as he can. Finster adds the other monsters have the Rangers well in hand. Rita admires a clay figure Finster has just finished. Finster thanks her for the compliment. Finster tells her these are his most fiendish monster yet. Rita tells Finster to make sure the monsters bring presents to the reception - she like presents. Finster replies that he will program with generosity factor ten. Privately Finster thinks Rita has completely lost her cookies.

Alpha has returned to looking at the viewing globe. Bulk and Skull appear in the viewing globe and Alpha notes he had forgotten they were in Australia. On the viewing globe, Skull notices the packages and points this out to Bulk. Bulk and Skull kneel down. They are delighted that the dweebs have forgotten their stuff. Zordon warns Alpha to not get any ideas. You have done enough already. Bulk tells Skull the packages are theirs now. Alpha tellls Zordon to be quiet. Alpha walks over to the contol panel to send Bulk and Skull to the real down under. Just before their hands reach the packages, Bulk and Skull are teleported to a wild area filled with kangaroos. They land on top of each other and straighten themselves out as they stand up. They wonder how did they get here or where did their change of clothes come from. They spot a kangaroo and freak out for a moment. Then they spot several more kangaroos. Bulk asnd Skull run around, tryinto catch the kangaroos. Alpha goes back to watching the viewing globe. He is very entertained watching Bulk and Skull run aorund and thinks he has created his own comedy show.

Rita and Lord Zedd have steaming goblets in their hands. Rita tells Lord Zedd she can't wait to get married. Once they are married, they will finally have control over the whole universe. Lord Zedd is eager too. "You and I together, forever." Rita is not thrilled with that thought, but hides it well. Rita tells Lord Zedd her wedding gift to him is that she has managed to capture the pesky Power Rangers in an abandoned theater full of monsters and now way out. Lord Zedd is impressed. Lord Zedd tells her if he had a heart, it would be bursting with evil glee. Lord Zedd suggests, "Let's survey our domain and enjoy the spectacle of watching the Power Rangers squirm. Rita likes the idea. Rita and Lord Zedd laugh. In the empty picture frame, Goldar is watching them. Goldar knows Rita is up to no good. Goldar vows he will find a way to do away with her before she does away with him. Goldar does not want to see Rita in control ever again.

Billy informs the rest of the Rangers he has found a lower level, it could be the way out they have been searching for. The rest of the Ranger follow him down a flight of stairs. They end up in a cave underneath the theater. Jason sees a light. Jason and the rest of the rangers go towards it. Aisha tells the rest of the Rangers to hurry, she can hear the monsters coming. As they get closer to the light, Zack notes the fresh air. The Rangers hurry towards the fresh air and light.

Rita is now laying down on the bed as Lord Zedd sits. Rita and Zedd are quite giddy and laughing quite a bit. Finster appears in the empty picture frame and tries to get Zedd's and Rita's attention. Rita tells him, "We're busy, dog breath." Finster tell them that it's an emergency. Peckster has reported that the Power Rangers have somehow escaped from the theater. Lord Zedd becomes very angry. "Those fools! I will not tolerate this!" Rita suggests that Lord Zedd just make the monsters grow, "That will take care of those Power Poodles!" Lord Zedd thinks it's a brilliant idea.

The Power Rangers have made it outside and kept running. Jason tells the rest of the Rangers they have to stay clear of the theater and hopes they will get their powers again. Meanwhile, Lord Zedd is standing on the balcony of his palace with Goldar. He throws one grow bomb after another down. Lord Zedd plans to send the Rangers to the abandoned city where his monsters can crush them. On the ground, Rhinoblaster and Peckster catch Lord Zedd's grow bombs and become giant size. The alarms go off in the Command Center. Alpha yells at the alarm to be quiet and turns it off. Zordon tells Alpha this is serious. The Rangers are needed to do battle with Zedd's giant creatures. Alpha has also had enough of Zordon. Alpha presses some buttons on the control panel. Zordon shouts out, "You don't know what you are doing!" Within a few minutes, Zordon vanishes from the tube. Alpha is thrilled. "Quiet at last! Next the end of the Power Rangers!"

Peckster states, "Have fear, the Peckster is here." Rhinoblaster simply growls. Zack, Aisha, Kimberly, Trini, Jason, and Rocky summon their zords. The Thunder Megazord is formed. Billy and Adam summons Tigerzord and Dragonzord. Tigerzord and Dragonzord arrive and Billy and Adam leaps into their zords. "Okay, White Tigerzord, Warrior Mode!" Jason tells the rest of the Ranger, "Ready guys. Let's take them down!" White Tigerzord in Warrior Mode, Dragonzord, and Thunder Megazord face down Peckster and Rhinoblaster. Rhinoblaster warns them to be prepare to meet their end.

Peckster runs towards White Tigerzord. White Tigerzord gives a mega punch that hits Peckster and sends him flying and landing on the ground hard. Peckster tells Rhinoblaster to get them. Rhinoblaster has a sword and he is ready for battle. Dragonzord fires its missles. Rhinoblaster blocks the missles and head towards the Thunder Megazord. Thunder Megazord and Rhinoblaster battle. Trini warns the rest of the Rangers to be careful to avoid his sword. Thunder Megazord kocks Rhinoblaster to the ground. Rhinoblaster quickly gets back up. Peckster has recovered and is ready to battle once more. Billy asks Saba if he has any ideas. Saba suggest the White Tiger Thunderbolt. Billy nods and puts it into action. Peckster runs towards White Tigerzord, ready to give it a peck in the neck, but Dragonzord hit him with its tail and battles Peckster. Billy can't get a lock on Peckster and calls on Adam. "Adam, I can't get a lock on Peckster." "Just make sure you got a perfect target," Adam said. Dragonzord kicks Peckster with its tail and Billy is ready to fire the thunderbolt. As he does, Peckster pulls Dragonzord in front and the thunderbolt hits Dragonzord. Peckster gets up and laughs.

Rhinoblaster uses his sword to blast energy at Thunder Megazord. The Thunder Megazord is hit. Rhinoblaster laughs. Aisha tells the rest of the Ranger they have sustain serious damage. "Let's try again," Jason suggests. Peckster warns them it will take more than that to get rid of him. Peckster extends his wings out and starts flapping them. Saba tells Billy once focus blow should finish them. Billy'll have to concentrate all the power into one big burst. Peckster taunts White Tigerzord, asking, "What are you waiting for?" Rhinoblaster adds, "We must be taking their lunch break in there!" Thunder Megazord, White Tigerzord, and Dragonzord prepares to fire.

Inside the Command Center, Alpha declares he will give them a break alright. Alpha breaks off their power supply. "Now they'll find out the bigger they are, the farther they have to fall.

At the battle, Rhinoblaster hits Thunder Megazord hard. Rocky tells the rest of the Rnagers, "Suddenly all the power has shut down." The Thunder Megazord has taken a major hit. Peckster fires as well and White Tigerzord and Dragonzord. Rhinoblaster uses his horn to fire at Thunder Megazord, White Tigerzord, and Dragonzord. All are hit a nd the Rangers have eject. Inside, Alpha is very with what he has done. He refers to the Ranger as mangy Rangers. ALpha then teleports the Rangers back to the theater. The Ranger are very surprised to have themselves back in Spectre Theater. The girl are not pleased being back in the Spectre Theater. Zack wonders how they even got back here. Billy tells the rest of the Rangers, "It felt like we were teleported." "That's impossible," Rocky said.

Back at the palace, Baboo and Squatt have joined Lord Zedd and Goldar on the balcony. Lord Zedd thinks the capture Rangers are a fitting tribute for his wedding day. "At long last, I shall witness the end of the Power Rangers." Elsewhere, Finster is ehlping Rita get ready for her big day. Finster is very nervous as he help Rita. Rita points out she should be the one getting nervous, she is the one marrying the scarp of hep, and not him. Rita then asks Finster, "How do I look?" Finster replies, "A vision of venom." Rita thought so. Rita wants Finster to lead two monsters and a group of Putties to guard the Power Rangers and the rest of the monster are to attend her wedding. I wnat everyone to see that Rita Repulsa is back in control.

The Ranger are not happy to be back inside Spectre Theater. The Rangers sit on the stairs as Billy paces back and forth trying to contact Alpha or Zordon. He get no response. Kimberly confides that she is really worries. "Something must have happened. Jason tells them not to get down.

At Lord Zedd's palace, the wedding banquet has been set. Goldar is there and he is not happy about Lord Zedd and Rita. He can't believe this is happening ot him. Goldar takes some of the food set out and eats it. Goldar think there must be some way to stop this wedding. Lord Zedd is there as well and he tells Goldar it is time. "Bring in the guests! Let the wedding begin!" Goldar was afraid of this, but he goes ahead and summons the monsters in. Soccadillo, Saliguana, Snizzard, Eye Guy, Dramole, Invenusable Flytrap, Robogoat, and Grumble Bee form a semi circle around Lord Zedd. Lord Zedd thanks them. Eye Guy presents his gift to Lord Zedd. It's a spider in a cage. Eye Guy suggests it can be for decoration or a light snack. Lord Zedd telss the mutant monster they are like sons to him. "Come closer. We're all one big evil family."

Back at the Spectre Theater, Aisha asks the rest of the Ranger, "What about the zords? What happened to them?" Jason tells them it was like someone shut the power switch off. Rhinoblaster and Peckster teleport in. They taunt the Rangers by telling them there's Lord Zedd's wedding present. All wrapped up and ready to go. Zack groan and said, "Not you two agian." Peckster tells them they will be right outside the door if they need them. Rhinoblaster and Peckster teleport out. Kimberly wonders how are they going to get out, w ith those two right behind the door. Adam adds, "And if we do get out, how do we stop Zedd from sending us back?" Jason tells them they have to stick together. The rest of the Rangers agree. Kimberly adds, "We can do it."

TO BE CONTINUE...PART III

 **Happy New Years! 2016!**

 **Did you enjoy? Review, please.**


	23. Trapped! Part III

**Trapped! Part III**

Alpha is gleeful inside the Command Center. "Everything is going perfectly. The Rangers are trapped without their powers in the theater and I've shut down that blabber mouth Zordon." Alpha is surprised when the alarms go off. Alpha knows that Lord Zedd has sent down monsters and Putties to guard the Rangers; he decides to take a look at the viewing globe. The viewing globe shows the Rangers are still trapped, with Rhinoblaster and Peckster inside the theater guarding them. Alpha is happy. "With the Rangers prisoners of Lord Zedd, and no Zordon, the Command Center will be all me!" Alpha decides he likes this bad guy stuff.

Goldar asks Lord Zedd if he is sure about the wedding. Lord Zedd tells him of, that he's sure about everything. Elsewhere, Rita wonders what is the hold up. Squatt and Baboo are with her. Rita wants to get this over with right away. Squatt is very excited. He is thrilled to be the Mutant of Honor. Baboo tells Rita that it's perfectly natural for the bride to be a little nervous. Rita yells at them to put a lid on it. "Come on cabbage heads, let's go!" Back at the wedding chamber, Zedd tells Finster he will perform the ceremony. Lord Zedd asks him, "Is everything ready?" Finster answers, "Yes, you evilness. All the preparations have been made. The guests are assembled and your blushing bride awaits." Lord Zedd commands Goldar to signal the musicians to begin playing. But Goldar couldn't get musicians on such short notice. Lord Zedd becomes angry - that's what he get for sending a monkey to do a monster's job. Lord Zedd uses his staff to bring forth an organ and then uses it on Snizzard to become the organ player. Lord Zedd tells Snizzard, "I trust you can play the wedding march on that thing!" Snizzard replies, "No, but if you hum a few bars I can fake it." But Snizzard is kidding and he begins to play the organ. Lord Zedd commands, "Let the wedding begin."

Grumble Bee, Robogoat, Invenusable Flytrap, Saliguana, Soccadillo, Eye Guy, several Putties, Goldar, Finster, and Lord Zedd await the arrival of the bride. Rita enters singing a song, and followed by Baboo and Squatt. Squatt is carrying her train. As she makes her way to Lord Zedd, Rita pushes aside a couple of Putties. Rita reaches Lord Zedd and he is startled by her appearance. Finster begins the ceremony. Baboo and Squatt begin to cry. Finster asks, "Is there any creature present, who knows why these two should not be wed?" Goldar shouts out, "Yes! Now that you mention it!" Rita hits him with her bouquet of black roses. Rita tells Finster to get on with it. Finster continues the ceremony. Finster asks who has the rings. Goldar has them, but is reluctant to turn them over. Rita grabs a hold of the box which contains the rings. She takes one out and places it on Lord Zedd' finger. Finster pronouces them husband and wife, they may kiss. Lord Zedd is eager, Rita less so. Rita and Lord Zedd kiss. Squatt exlaims, "It's a dream come true, as Goldar can only shake his head."

Alpha enjoys the quiet of the Command Center, without the jabber jaws, Zordon. Alpha feels an electrical shock. He figures something big must be happening on the moon. He is confident Lord Zedd and Rita are cooking up something really nasty. Alpha laughs.

Fireworks are shooting off outside the palace, and the reception is a big party. Snizzard continues to play at the organ as a snake slithers all over it. A Putty pours a drink for Saliguana. Finster enjoys the music as he stands by the wedding cake. The only one not having a good time is Goldar. He is sitting on the floor, depressed. Snizzard's tail keeps time to the music. Rita, Lord Zedd, Putties, Baboo, Squatt, and various monsters are having a blast dancing. Rita compliments Lord Zedd on his dancing. Saliguana and Soccadillo dance together. Grumble Bee and Invenusable Flytrap stood by the food table and toast each other. Snizzard's tail is keeping time with the music and a Putty decides to hop over it, in time to the music. A Putty feed Robogoat. Lord Zedd asks Rita, "How is it I never noticed your beauty before?" Eye Guy tells Rita she is a real eye popper. Rita gives him a wink back. One of the Eye Guy's eyes pops off and lands in the refreshment. Lord Zedd and Rita dance together. Lord Zedd gives Rita a dramatic and romantic dip.

Laughing, Alpha decides it's time to check on his ex-friends. Alpha looks into the viewing globe. It shows the Rangers fighting Putties. Alpha concludes that Lord Zedd sent them Putties to play with.

Inside Spectre Theater, Jason and Rocky are kept busy battling the Putties. One of the Putties tries to battle Peckster. Peckster knocks him down and concludes this batch of Putties have been in the oven too long. Peckster decides to join in the battle. Peckster battles Rocky. Rocky has an easy time against Peckster, grabbing his peck and holding it at one point. Jason battles Rhinoblaster. After kicking Rhinoblaster aside, Jason pounds the floor with his fist, sending shock waves through the theater. Jason kicks Rhinoblaster. Rocky kicks Peckster. Rhinoblaster and Peckster crash into each other.

Lord Zedd asks Rita is she's unhappy. Rita replies completely. Soccadillo hears the exchange and thinks it's so nice. Lord Zedd and Rita walk together. They are followed eagerly by Baboo, Squatt and Finster, Goldar, several Putties, and the various monsters. Lord Zedd asks Rita what wedding gift did she get for him. Rita replies the Power Rangers trapped. "Your gift to me - I would like to be there for when the Power Rangers are destroyed!" Lord Zedd tells her she shall ahve it. "We will go together for our honeymoon abroad Serpentera. Together we will put an end to the Power Rangers. Forever!" Lord Zedd and Rita walk over to the balcony and then turn around and face their wedding guests. They are laughing. Rita tells them they are on their way to rule the world. She tosses her bouquet and Soccadillo catches it in his mouth. Lord Zedd tells them they will return when the Power Rangers are no more. Rita and Lord Zedd leave. The wedding guests wave them off.

Rita and Lord board Serpentera. Rita is eager to destroy the Power Rangers. Lord Zedd fires up Seppentera. Lord Zedd announces soon they will witness the destuction of those who have thwarted us for so long. Rita adds, "In other words, bye bye Power Rangers!" Rita laughs with abandon.

The Rangers are exploring the theater. Aisha thought they would never get away from those monsters. Adam warns them there could be more hiding anywhere. Billy wonders what it is about the place that blocks their powers. Unfortunately, the two monsters are still guarding the door. Kimberly notes without their power, they can't get past the monsters. Jason tells them they need to use their brain power. Peckster's head drops in the middle of their circle and laughs at them. Lasers shoot out of his head. Peckster's head flies away. Zack is angry, "That does it!" Trini adds, "We need to escape." Billy tells them he has an idea on how they can get out of there. The Rangers gather in a huddle.

Bulk and Skull spot a koala carrying her baby on her back. Bulk tells Skull when out in the outback, do as the natives do. Skull agrees. Skull climbs onto Bulk's back. Bulk carries him. Skull sees the koala climbing up a tree. Skull cries out stop, don't go up. Skull falls off. Bulk laughs.

Aisha is by herself. She starts calling out, monsters. She walks down the steps and onto a landing. Aisha is till calling out for the monsters. Aisha states Peckster, "I realize I'm no match for you. I'm giving myself up. She walks towards some doors and asks if they are in there. The doors swing open and out steps Peckster and Rhinoblaster. Peckster is happy that the Pink Rangers finally admitted defeat. Aisha backs away as Peckster and Rhinoblaster walk towards her. Form above a net falls and it lands on Peckster and Rhinoblaster. They are trapped and unable to get out from the net. The rest of the Rangers hurry down the stairs. They meet Aisha at the bottom of the stairs. Adam and Trini high five each other. Kimberly is happy that it worked. Jason tells the team now they have to escape to the caves. The Rangers leave quickly for the caves.

Rits is sitting on Lord Zedd's lap. They are both singing and in high spirits. Their happiness is interrupted when Goldar contacts them. Lord Zedd picks up the mic. Lord Zedd yells at Goldar, he told him not to disturb him on his honeymoon. Rita grabs the mic and tells him, "Can it twinkle toes!" Lord Zedd has the mic once more. Goldar tells them it's an emergency. Rita becomes worries. Goldar tells them the Rangers have escape. They are heading on foot for the Command Center. Rita grabs the mic once more. She screams at him, "You stupid jellyfish! Can't you and that bumble crew do anything right?!" Lord Zedd commands Goldar to take all the monsters out of the palace and send them the Rangers. Rita comments good help is so hard to find.

Goldar is on the balcony and faces the various monster and Putties. Goldar tells the group, "Here me, this is a declaration of war! The various monster and Putties get very excited. Goldar continues. "Every last monster, creature, and goon, prepare to attack. It's time to bring the Power Rangers to their knees!" Goldar turns around and looks at Earth. He declares their end is near.

The Rangers are racing across the desert. Jason is leading the group. They pause for a moment. Invenusable Flytrap and Saliguana appear. The Rangers run to get away from the two monsters. Invenusable Flytrap and Saliguana follow them. The Rangers pause again as Jason tries to figure out where the Command Center is. Soccadillo takes an advantage of this and grabs Jason's leg. Jason manages to shake them off. The Rangers take off running. Soccadillo laughs and shouts out, "That's it. Run away." A few feet away, Dramole laughs at them. As the Rangers run, Jason spots the Command Center. He tells the rest there it is, "We are almost home free." The Rangers run towards the Command Center. Several Putties are right behind them. Robogoat and Lizzinator run into each other and fall to the ground.

Rita is driving Serpentera and is quite enjoying herself. On the control panel is a screen that shows the Rangers being chased by the various monsters. Rita comments, "See how they run." Zedd adds, "And soon we shawll see how they fall!" Zedd laughs. He grabs the mic and makes an announcement to the monsters, "Monsters, here me now, they must not reach their Command Center. Stop the Power Rangers at all costs!" After a few moments, Rita notices the Rangers are getting away. She becomes alarmed, "Those worthless monsters are letting them get away, do something!" Zedd tells her to calm down. "What if they reach the Command Center? They have to come out sooner or later. We have a army of monster warriors just waiting to attack." Rita realizes Zedd is right and they both start laughing.

The Rangers managed to get inside the Command Center. Jason asks Alpha, "Alpha, what happened? Where's Zordon?" Alpha pretends he doesn't know what they are talking about. Billy notices there is something wrong with Alpha. Billy offers to help him, and Alpha tells him he doesn't need his help. Billy doesn't listen and quickly removes the disc that reprogrammed Alpha. Billy announces someone reprogrammed him. Alpha immediately returns to normal. Alpha asks what happened. Zack notes they fixed Alpha, but wonders about Zordon. Billy and Trini quickly get to work on the control panel. Soon Zordon is back. Zordon compliments them, telling them excellent work Rangers. Alpha asks what was the problem. Zordon replies, "What's important is that Billy and Trini has fixed it." Billy and Trini acknowledge the gratitude of his friends. Zordon tells them, "Rangers, Alpha reprogramming and your imprisonment must have had some purpose. What else has happened?"

Jason replies that Rita and Zedd got married. Zordon tells them, "Very disturbing news indeed. Together they will be difficult to defeat. The alarm goes off. Alpha panics, "Monster attacking!" Zordon tells them they must go. "Sensors indicate Lord Zedd has made his army of monsters grow and they have entered Angel Grove. Alpha gets to work, downloading the monster's cordinates. Zordon informs the Rangers that their powers have been fully restored, now that they are far from the theater. "Nonetheless, you are outnumbered by the monsters. May the power protect you. The teens teleport out.

The Rangers immediately summon their zords. When the zords arrive, the Rangers leap into them. The Thunder Megazord is formed. Billy has Tigerzord go into warrior mode. Dragonzord is fired up and ready. Thunder Megazord, Dragonzord, and Tigerzord face down giant size Saliguana, Robogoat, Dramole, Grumble Bee, Soccadillo, and Eye Guy. Grumble Bee, Dramole, Robogoat, Saliguana, and Soccadillo charge towards Thunder Megazord and Tigerzord. Dragonzord uses its missle and fire at Dramole and Socadillo. Thunder Megazord powerfully hits Grumble Bee. Grumble Bee goes flying and hits the ground. Tigerzord hits Robogoat and he hits the ground as well. Grumble Bee gets back up and tells them, "Now they will be sorry." Grumble Bee shoots several stinger weapons at Thunder Megazord. Thunder Megazord is hit several times and falls to the ground. Grumble Bee boasts, "Kind of stings, doesn't it?" Thunder Megazord gets back up and into the battle. Thunder Megazord pull out it's sword. Thunder Megazord walks towards Grumble Bee. Grumble Bee claims he is not afraid, but walks backwards, trying to stay away from the sword. Thunder Megazord strikes Grumble Bee and he hits the ground once more. Eye Guy and Tigerzord battle. Eye Guy fires lasers out of his eyes and Tigerzord is hit. Tigerzord returns fire to Eye Guy. Thunder Megazord goes after Dramole. Dramole releases his gas. Thunder Megazord is still for a moment, but then fires gas back at Dramole. Dramole goes flying through the air and hits the ground. Robogoat strikes Dragonzord with its staff. Dragonzord kicks Robogoat with its tail and starts firing missles. Robogoat goes near Dragonzord. Dragonzord drives a hole into Robogoat with its tail. Saliguana starts battling Tigerzord. Saliguana threatens to turn up the heat.

Saliguana shoots out fire towards Tigerzord. Saliguana is happy when Tigerzord goes down. But it is only for a moment. Tigerzord kicks Saliguana, knocking him to the ground. Billy tells him, "So long!" Soccadillo leaps into the battle. Tigerzord punches him and he goes flying and lands rolling onto the ground. Soccadillo quickly gets back up and claims it didn't hurt. Billy tells the rest of the Rangers to finish Soccadillo. Thunder Megazord usus its sword to strike and destroy Soccadillo. Dragonzord drives another hole into Eye Guy. Saliguana and Dramole startes battling Dragonzord and Tigerzord. Thunder Megazord gets behind them and strikes down Dramole. "Strike One!" Zack called out. Tigerzord kicks Saliguana. "Strike Two!" Rocky called out. Dragonzord finishes Dramole and Saliguana off. Tigerzord fires it's weapons and destroys Grumble Bee.

On Serpentera, Rita is screaming at Lord Zedd. "Of all the stupid, idiotic things, you let the Power Rangers slip right through our hands." Lord Zedd gets fed up and screams at Rita. "Silence! You are my wife and I demand some respect!" Rita screams back back, "You can forget it! When we get home, you will listen to me!" Lord Zedd yells back, "I will not!" Serpentera head back to the moon.

The teens teleport back to Australia. Kimberly quickly picks up her bags. They can hear their chaperone calling out their names and wondering where they are at. The chaperone soons finds them. She tells them, "I said two hours you guys, come one, we got to get on to the museum." Kimberly apologizes. Zack robs his hands together and tells his friends, "Let's continue with our vacation." Rocky agrees.

At the Command Center, Alpha is looking at the viewing globe and realizes he has forgotten something - Bulk and Skull. The viewing globe shows Bulk and Skull feeding a kangaroo. Skull comments that it looks like our chaperone. Alpha walks over to the control panel and works on getting Bulk and Skull back. Zordon is happy that they were not harmed during their little side trip. Alpha works on getting them to land as gently as a feather. Instead Bulk and Skull landed with a hard thud. Skull asks what happened. Bulk and Skull scramble to stand up. Bulk tells him nothing happened. Skull agrees and they walk away. Back in the Command Center, Alpha can't believe he imprison the Power Rangers and de-energized Zordon. Zordon tells him it wasn't him. "Believe me, I didn't care for the evil Alpha. Alpha 5, I am who I was again." Alpha becomes confused trying to make himself understood.


	24. Best Man for the Job

**Best Man for the Job**

Angel Grove High School is having student elections. Signs and banners are posted everywhere. Aisha, Kimberly, Jason, and Rocky are walking together through the halls. Kimberly spots one of the signs and points it out to her friends. Rocky asks Jason if he ever thought about being school president. Jasin is unsure, "It's kind of a big responsibility." Rocky agrees that it is. Rocky wants Jason to think of the thrill of the political process. A real chance to make a difference. Rocky adds that if Jason runs, he and Billy will be his campaign manager. Jason is still unsure and asks Kimberly and Aisha what they think. Kim replies that he would make a great president. Aisha said that he would be an accurate choice. WIth Kim and Aisha's support, Jason decides to go for school president. Rocky and Jason walk off as Kimberly and Aisha head over to their lockers. Rocky has already come up with a campaign slogan - Jason Scott - Best Man for the Job. Jason likes it.

At the top of the stairs is Bulk and Skull. Bulk is busy noticing the pretty girls, but Skull has noticed the school elections sign. Skull thinks he would make a great school president. Bulk laughs. Bulk and Skull walk down the stairs. Skull lists what he would do as school president, no more homework, detentions, or school. Bulk pauses as he gets an idea. Bulk decides if he was school president, he would have access to the student files. WIth those, they can find out who the Power Rangers are. Bulk and Skull walk off.

At the lockers, Aisha tells Kimberly that sometimes the best man for the job is a woman. Aisha thinks Kimberly should run for president. Kimberly is unsure about running against Jason. Kim thinks Aisha should go for it. "Me?" Aisha asks. Kimberly doesn't see any problems. Kim points out that Jason and her are best friends, that would make it a good clean race. Aisha points out that they need more woman involved in school academics. Aisha agrees to do. Kimberly and Aisha walk over to Jason and Rocky who were talking to Billy. Kimberly asks Jason how he would feel if Aisha decided to run for student president. Jason thinks it's a great idea. At least one of them will win. Jason shakes Aisha's hand and wishes her the best of luck.

Lord Zedd and Rita have been watching the school. Lord Zedd is pleased. "Nothing can spoiled a friendship faster than politics. I can turn those power puffs against each other and crush them." Rita likes Lord Zedd's idea, but she has just as many diabolical plots as he does. Lord Zedd tells Rita, "She's just a girl. You can't be a bad guy, you're not even a guy!" Rita becomes angry. "I'll show you what a woman can do." Lord Zedd tells her to be quiet while he comes up with a plan to get rid of those teenage do-gooders. Lord Zedd walks away as Rita yells at him that he is too late. "I already have a plan!" Rita screams for Squatt, Baboo, and Goldar. The three hurry in. Rita tells them she has something for them. A magic rope appears in her hand. Rita tosses the magic rope towards Baboo. She instructs them to use the magic rope to a put a spell on Jason and Aisha that will make them super competitive. Goldar wonders if Lord Zedd knows about this. Rita replies, "No, but he will when I destroy those puny power punks. Then he will be force to admit I'm the baddest bad girl of them all!" Rita laughs.

Aisha and Jason are walking in the park. Jason compliments Aisha on her campaign slogan and Aisha returns the compliment. Aisha is ver happy that they can run against each other and get along so well. Baboo and Squatt are hiding behind some bushes. They spot Aisha and Jason and quickly spread out the magic rope across the sidewalk. Baboo plans to pull it when they go by. Aisha and Jason are alguhing and talking and do not see the magic rope. They trip over it and fall onto the sidewalk. They are instantly put under the spell. Squatt is thrilled, "We did it! Rita will be happy." Baboo and Squatt both high five eahc other. Jason gets up and offered his hand to Aisha. Aisha slaps his offered hand away and gets up. Aisha accuses Jason of pushing her out of the way. Jason and Aisha get into each other's faces. Jason tells her she can't take a little competition. Aisha laughs and replies you're the one who can't take it. Jason replies back and said that their friendship is over. Jason and Aisha storms off in different directions.

Goldar reports to Lord Zedd that Rita has come up with a plan of her own. Lord Zedd instructs Goldar to keep an eye on her while he goes and finishes his own plan.

The next day, Jason is taking off every one of Aisha's campaign posters. Billy walks up to Jason with posters. He notices Aisha's posters are in his hands. Aisha and Trini walk up. Aisha greets them by calling them losers. "So you still think you're going to beat me?" Aisha laughs. Jason tells her to laugh it up. He's going ot win. "I'll prove it to you." Aisha then notices some flyers in Jason's hand. "Are those all of my posters?" "Just the ones the doesn't fit as your image." Trini jaw dropped. A student walks pass and Jason immediately stops him and asks, "You're going to vote for me for school president, right?" Aisha walks up too and gives him one of her flyers and tells the student he's going to vote for her. The student manages to get away.

Jason tells Billy, "Let's fix some more posters." Jason deliberately walks between Aisha and Trini. Billy asks him to wait, but Jason keeps going. Trini and Billy exchange concerned looks and Billy asks her, "What's going on?" Trini has no answers and Billy walks away. As Kimberly makes her way to Trini and Aisha, Aisha makes adjustments to Jason's poster. Kimberly notices it and asks Trini what Aisha is doing. Trini shrugged. Trini asks Aisha what is going on. Kimberly adds, "Yeah, and why are you so competitive?" Trini notices the changes to Jason's poster and comments, "Why are you guys competitive to each othe?" "Hey, all I just know is that I want to beat him." "Your best friend?" Kimberly said. Aisha looks at Kim for a moment and then said, "Well, now I'm going to finish him no matter what." Aisha walks away, telling Trini and Kimberly to come along. "Listen, I'm going to talk to Jason about this mess, you try to talk to Aisha," Kim said. Trini nodded and follows Aisha.

At the top of the stairs, Skull makes an announcement. "Ladies and Gentlemen, here is the next president of Angel Grove, Bulk." Bulk slides down the banister. Bulk promises that if he is elected, he promises he will reveal to them, the true identities of the Power Rangers. Zack and Adam are in the crowds, and they become a little concern with this announcement. Skull quickly walks up to Bulk and reminds him they don't know who the Power Rangers are yet. Bulk knows that, but they don't know that we don't know.

Rita is standing on the balcony. Baboo and Squatt are with her. Rita exclaims, "This is my chance! Jason will walk right into my trap! " Rita laughs. Rita places a folded piece of paper with Jason's name on it, on a small pedestal. Baboo tells Rita it's an excellent plan. Rita places her want against the note and it soon vanishes. Rita exclaims this is going to be good. Baboo and Squatt cheer.

The appears on Jason's locker. Jason, Rocky, and Billy are walking towards the lockers. Billy tells Jason he's ahead by 15%, but warned him that mud slinging campaign could easily turn voters against him. Jason doesn't care. He tells Billy he wants to beat her by 50%. Jason notices the paper and takes it down to read it. Rocky and Billy doesn't understood. Rocky tells Jason, "This isn't like you." Jason reads the note and stares at it. Jason tells Billy and Rocky, "It's because I want to win." Jason gives the note to Rocky and takes off. Rocky reads the note. It states, 'Jason, come to the park alone. I have information that will help you destroy Aisha.' Rocky becomes alarmed. Kimberly walks up to them and asks, "Hey, guys, do you know where Jason is?" Rocky replies that Jason is in the park. Kimberly thanks them and takes off. Billy asks what the notes said. Rocky tells him he'll find once they find the others. They take off.

Jason walks through the park. He is unaware that several Putties are behind him. Kimberly is walking on the sidewalk, looking around for Jason. Jason hears something and turns around and sees Putties. Goldar is there as well. Kimberly looks up ahead and saw Jason with Goldar and a couple of Putties. Kim runs up to Jason. Goldar gloats that Jason has fallen into their trap. Kimberly jumps into the air and kicks Goldar out. Goldar is stunned that Kimberly is there. He gets back up and tells them that they both have no chance. Jason calls on the morph. "Pink Thunder Power!" "Tyrannosaurus!" Jason and Kimberly battles the Putties and Goldar. At one point, Goldar knocks Kimberly down. Goldar tells the putties to capture her. Jason quickly defeat the putties that's around him and runs towards Kimberly but it was too late. The putties teleported out with Kimberly. Jason becomes devastated. Goldar laughs and tells him he doesn't look so good. "Maybe it's time for retirement." Jason looks up at Goldar and declares that he's going to retire him and use his helmet as a hubcup. Goldar commands the Putties to finish him once and for all.

Aisha is at her locker, looking over some papers when Trini, Billy, Adam, Rocky, and Zack walk up. Trini tells Aisha that they need to talk. She tells her that her campaign has gotten completely out of control. Aisha doesn't think there is anything wrong with wanting to win at all costs. Adam's communicator goes off. Trini, Billy, Rocky, Zack, and Aisha gather close to Adam. Adam tells Zordon, "We read you Zordon. What's going on?"

Zordon tells them that Jason needs their help in the park and Goldar has capture Kimberly. Zordon continues, "You must go immediately." Aisha mutters figures as she slams her locker door shut. Zack calls on the morph. "Tigerzord!" "Dragonzord!" "Mastadon!" "Pteradaxl!" "Triceratops!" "Saber-Toothed-Tiger!" Aisha, Zack, Rocky, Trini, Adam, and Billy arrive in the park. They quickly spot Jason battling the Putties and Goldar.

Rocky tells the rest of the Rangers, "Our friends are in trouble guys, you know what to do." Aisha, Zack, Rocky, Trini, Adam, and Billy race over to the fight. Rocky leaps in and kicks a Putty away. Billy battles and defeats a Putty. Zack tells Jason that they are here and ask if he is okay. Jason replies he is. Adam tells him they will take on these goons. Soon Adam is knocked to the ground. Trini hurries over and asks if he is okay. Aisha soons meet up with them. Adam tells her they want Jason. "We got to help him. Aisha groans and mutters that Jason can't do anything right. "I'll help him." Aisha leaps into the fight. Aisha is battling a couple of Putties when Jason walks up and asks what is she doing. Aisha tells him that he is useless. "Why do you let me handle this before you get hurt." Aisha and Jason face each other. Aisha knocks down another Putty with her hand gestures, but she is unaware of it as she is too angry with Jason to pay attention to anything else. Jason walks away. Aisha follows, stepping on the back of a Putty as she makes her way towards Jason. Goldar stares in confusion as Pink Ranger yells at Red Ranger, just inches away from Goldar. Aisha taunts Jason that he can't take the competition. Jason and Aisha yell at each other, paying no attention to Goldar. Goldar places his hand on Aisha's shoulder and she wipes it away, telling him to buzz off. Aisha and Jason's argument continues until Goldar gets fed up. He grabs Aisha and knocks her to the ground. A couple of Putties grab Jason. Goldar laughs. Jason breaks free from the Putties holding him. He battles and defeats them Billy, Rocky, Trini, Zack, and Adam are fighting another group of Putties.

During the battle, Billy sees that Aisha is knocked down. He leaps into the air and starts fighting Goldar. Goldar and Billy battles. Goldar knocks Billy down and takes Saba. Billy gets up and demands Goldar to Saba back to him. He vows he will get Saba back. Goldar starts to walk away. Jason notices that Goldar has Saba and starts running up to Goldar. Aisha notices Jason running towards Goldar. Aisha leaves the battle to run after Goldar too. Jason and Aisha end up bumping into each other and they fall to the ground. Jason immediately blames Aisha. Aisha blames Jason. They both got up and get into each other's face as they yell at each other. The rest of the Rangers run up to break them up. Goldar turns around and laughs at the Power Rangers. Goldar thinks it's time to see what Saba can do. Saba fires at the Rangers and they are hit. The Rangers fall to the ground. Goldar declares, now that is what I call fun. Rocky notes Goldar has figured out how to use Saba. They have to pull back.

The teens arrive in the Command Center. Billy tells Zordon that Goldar has Saba. Jason adds that they capture Kimberly too. He also blames Aisha for letting Goldar getting away with Saba. "I could have taken him back if she hadn't gotten in the way." Aisha and Jason starts to argue until Rocky stops them. Rocky asks Zordon if it is possible that Aisha and Jason are under a spell. "That mgith explain why they are acting so irrationally. Zordon suspicion were correct. Rita has placed them under a powerful spell. Trini asks, "What can we do about it?" Zordon replies, "There is only one solution to this problem. Two bouquet of roses appear on the conrtol panel.

Trini and Billy walk over and pick up the roses. Zordon instructs Aisha and Jason to smell the roses. "Symols of love and friendship and they will counteract Rita's spell." Jason tells Zordon, "He doesn't mean to be a jerk, but what..." Aisha makes a snide remark, having a hard time not doing that. This leads into another argument between Aisha and Jason. Trini tells them to just do it for the team and Kimberly. She passes the bouquet to Jason. Billy gives his to Aisha. Jason tells Aisha that he is only doing it for the Rangers and Kimberly. Aisha replies, "Me too." Aisha and Jason smell the roses and the spell is broken. They feel instant remorse for the words they have said. Jason apologizes to Aisha. Aisha apologizes as well. Jason tells Aisha, "Aisha, do you want to be my friends still?" Aisha smiles and nods. "You're my best friend. Of course, I would." The alarm goes off. The teens gather in front of the viewing globe. Zordon tells them that Rita has appeared in the park with Saba. The viewing globe shows Rita dancing, along with Goldar, Squatt, and Baboo. Zordon warns the teens that Rita can now control the Tiger Zord. Zack remarks they have to try and get Saba back. Billy tells his friends that Saba is made of metal. Maybe Alpha can build a hand held electric magnet that is powerful enough to pull him out of Rita's hands. Alpha is willing to try. Jason tells Zordon that he will go rescue Kimberly while the other Rangers get Saba back. Zordon asks Alpha to find Kimberly's location. Adam calls on the morph. "Tigerzord!" "Dragonzord!" "Mastadon!" "Pteradaxl!" "Triceratops!" "Saber-Toothed-Tiger!"

Rita is still laughing and dancing in the park with Baboo, Squatt, and Goldar. Rita excalims, "The power of the Tiger Zord is mine!" Aisha, Zack, Adam, Rocky, Trini and Billy arrive. Rita is excited to see the Power Rangers arrive. Aisha demands that Rita give Saba back. Rita gloats, "Finder Keepers!" She then sticks out her tongue at them. Rocky wonders what she's up to. Rita has waited a long time to say this, 'Tiger Zord Power!" Tiger Zord arrives. Adam summons his zord.

Jason has been watching the viewing globe with concern. Alpha teleports the electric magnet and hopes it works. Alpha then get ready to find Kimberly.

The electric magnet teleports in Billy's hand. Tigerzord lands a hard punch on Dragonzord. Dragonzord lands on the ground. Baboo, Squatt, Rita, and Goldar cheer as they watch the battle. Billy hides by a bush and tree. Baboo and Squatt are right in front of him. Billy hopes the electric magnet works.

Back at the Command Center, Alpha finally finds Kimberly. She appears on the viewing globe, tied to a tree. Kim is yelling for help. "Alpha, can you teleport me there?" Alpha replies that he'll try. Jason gets teleported out.

Rita is confident that she will soon destroy the Power Rangers. Rita tells Tiger Zord to finish them off. Dragonzord has gotten back up. Tigerzord and Dragonzord continue to battle.

Jason teleported to the viewing globe. "Kim, are you alright?" "Yeah, just be careful." Jason takes a few steps back and gets out his blaster. He blasted the ropes. Kimberly runs up to him and hugs him. "Jason, thanks for saving me." Jason nodded. They teleported out.

"It's a difficult battle. Tigerzord lands several more punches on Dragonzord. Billy leaps away from the tree and holds out the electric magnet. It works and pulls Saba out of Rita's hands and back to Billy's. Rita is not happy. Billy tells Rita that playtime is over. Tigerzord steps so close to Squatt, Rita, Goldar, and Baboo that it almost steps on them. Rita vows, "You have not seen the last of me." She vanishes along iwth Goldar, Baboo, and Squatt. Billy tells Saba, "We did it!"

Rita is furious, "My perfect plan!" Rita blames Squatt, Baboo, and Goldar for it's failure. Lord Zedd walks in. He gloats over the fact that Rita has failed. Lord Zedd asks her, "Now who is the baddest?" Rita replies, "Not you! You haven't destroyed them either!" Lord Zedd becomes upset, "Thank you for reminding em!" Lord Zedd storms away.

The student elections are being held at the Youth Center. A large crowd of students are there, including Billy, Rocky, Kimberly, and Trini, to listen to the speeches. Mr. Caplan is there as well. Aisha finishes her speech and Jason is next. Instead of giving a speech on why he should be elected, he gives a speech on why the students should vote for Aisha. "She has really done her homework for this campaign. She has addressed all the tough issures and has some great ideas on how to solve problems at school. She would make an incredible president. One that will be proud to vote for." Aisha is touched and flattered by Jason's vote of confidence for her. Jason leads the crowd into applauding for Kimberly.

Skull enters with several instruments strapped on him. Skull announces the next president of Angel Grove High - Bulk. Bulk walks in. Skull is unaware of this as he turn to face the doorway and accidentally knocks Bulk aside with the drum strapped on his back. Skull screams for Bulk as the crows chuckles. Bulk walks up to the podium for his speech. Bulk tells the crowd, "Once again, let me make my campaign platform perfectly clear." Everyone is a little distracted by Skull in the background, bumping into items and trying to make his way to the podium. Bulk continues, "I will reveal the true identities of the Power Rangers." Skull finally reaches the podium as the crowd applauds for Bulk. Skull manages to knock Mr Caplan and Bulk off the platform. Everyone laughs.

After awhile, the election results are in. They are passed on to Mr. Caplan. Aisha asks Jason why he dropped out of the race. Jason replies, that hearing her speech made him realize something, that winning for losing isn't important. Aisha is glade that it's almost over. She gives Jason a hug. Jason tells Aisha she is going to make the best school president. Mr. Caplan calls for everyone's attention. "I have here the election results. And the new president of Angel Grove High School is...Aisha Campbell!" Kimberly, Trini, Rocky, Billy, and the rest of the crowd cheer, except for Bulk and Skull.

Bulk and Skull angrily walk up to Mr. Caplan. Bulk demands a recount. Mr. Caplan agrees and tells him he got one vote. Bulk is stunned. Skull covers his face with his top hat, knowing what's coming. Bulk figures out, "If I voted for me and you voted for me." Bulk asks Skull if he voted for him. Skull lifts up his top hat and tells Bulk that he relly liked Kimberly's speech. Bulk knocks Skull's top hate back down. Mr. Caplan walks away. Billy, Trini, Kimberly, and Rocky walk up to Aisha. Trini and Kim tells Aisha congratulations.

Zack and Adam arrive to the Youth Center. Trini asks Adam and Zack, "Where were you guys?" "Adam, pulled me into giving flowers to you." Trini receives some flowers from Adam. She blushed. "Oh, here, Rocky," Adam handed his flowers. Rocky turns to Aisha and gives Aisha the flowers. "For Aisha, the best person for the job." Aisha is very flattered.


	25. Once Upon A Time, Part I

**Once Upon a Time, Part I**

Angel Grove High School is having a book fair. Zack is there looking at a book when he hears Billy's excited voice. Zack asks Billy, "What is it?" Billy is excited he has found "Physics Can Be Fun". He has been looking for a copy for months. Zack and Billy walk down the hall, soon joined by Aisha Rocky. Aisha can't believe they didn't have a book fair at their old school. Rocky thinks it's a really good idea. Billy tells them the proceeds benefit the school library. A female student walks up and tells Aisha she has to check out the career table. They actually have a book on how to break into the fashion business. Aisha leves with her.

At another table, Adam and Trini are looking at books. Trini mentions how she loves fairy tales. "I've always dreamt of being the person that makes it all happened." Adam smiles. "What about the prince in the green armor?" Trini smiles and said that she would love a prince. Kimberly and Jason walks up to them. She looks down at the books and saw fairy tales books. Kim shrieks in excitement. "What? What is it?" Jason ask. Kimberly picks up the book, titled Cinderella. Kim begins to speak, "I love Cinderella. She's my favorite princess of all." Kimberly starts flipping through the pages as she tell Jason, Trini, and Adam. "My dad use to read me this book when I was a little girl. This brings back so many memories." Jason decides Kimberly should have it and buys the book for her. Kimberly tells Jason he is so sweet.

Rita has been watching the book fair. Baboo and Squatt are with her. Rita finds the book fair very interesting. Squatt hopes that Rita will tell them what she is thinking. Baboo adds, 'Since we can't think of anything ourselves." Rita continues, "So the Pink Ranger likes fairytales. Well, perhaps she would like to become part of one." Goldar walks in. Goldar tells Rita she need Lord Zedd's permission. He demands to know all matters concerning the Power Rangers. Rita reminds Goldar that Lord Zedd is taking his nap. "If you want to wake him up, be my guest! You know how cranky he gets when he doesn't get his rest." Goldar walks away. Rita declares, "Yes, Power Rangers. It's time fore another chapter of your history. Now I'll be turning the pages!" Rita laughs.

At the book fair, Kimberly and Jason are looking at a table full of books. Aisha and Rocky came up to them. "Hey, me, Aisha, Adam, Billy, Zack, and Trini are going to the Youth Center. You guys want to come." Jason asks Kim if she wants to go. Kimberly said that they should go. She will come after she's done reading the book. Rocky, Aisha, and Jason agrees and leaves. Miss Appleby walks up to Kim and akss if she is enjoying the book fair. Kimberly tells her she is. Miss Appleby is glad to hear it. "Remember the more books we sell, the more the library benefits." Miss Appleby walks away.

Bulk and Skull are at the book fair too. Bulk wants Skull to hurry and find a book for his mom's birthday. "This fair has two thing I hate the most - books and dweebs." Skull thinks he has found one - "How to Cook a Thanksgiving Feast". Bulk thinks that's perfect for Skull's mom, as he has tasted her cooking. Bulk then finds a book that gets him really excided - "Monster Making Made Easy". Bulk calls Skull over.

Bulk points out the book to Skull. Skull can't believe anyone would be dumb enough to buy a book like that. Bulk tells him, "We would." Skull doesn't get it. Bulk pulls Skull closer and tells him, "We build our own monster. And we let it loose on Angel Grove and when the Power Rangers show up, we unmask them!" Skull likes the idea. He tells Bulk that he is a genius. Bulk suggests they go, they have work to do. Skull walks off in the wrong direction and Bulk pulles him back and they head off in the right direction.

At the palace, Baboo and Squatt watch Rita. Baboo thinks this is going to be fun. Squatt agrees and adds, "Whatever it is." Rita spots Kimberly sitting down on the stairs by the book fair. "I say get ready for story time!" Rita aims her wand to the book fair.

At the book fair, Kimberly starts reading the book but suddenly stops when she realize she's not in the book fair. She looks around and is stunned to be in Billy's garage. She hears something calling her name. "Oh, Kimerella! Kimerella!" Kimberly hears it coming inside Billy's house. She walks in the house and sees Baboo and Squatt. Kimberly gets in position to fight them. "Stop fooling around, Kimmie!" Squatt exclaims. "Mother's not going to be happy about this."

Rita is thrilled to see her plan is working. Rita gloats, "I couldn't have written it better! With Kimmie out of the way, the rest will drop like flies." Rita laughs.

Kimberly is confused. "Um, who are you guys?" Squatt and Baboo tells her that they are her stepbrothers. "Hurry up or you'll get it." Squatt and Baboo takes off. Kimberly follows them.

Billy is engrossed in his book as he sits down at a table with Adam and Zack. Adam is reading his book as well when Trini walks up to the table. She is surprised that Kimberly and the others aren't here yet. Adam replies, "Nope, but they said they would come cut through the park. They should be here soon." Suddenly, Jason, Aisha, and Rocky came in. "Where's Kim?" Zack ask. Aisha said that Kim is going to come after she's done reading her book.

Goldar has reported to Lord Zedd what Rita has done. Lord Zedd comments, "so my lovely wife has taken upon herself to trap one of the Rangers in a storybook. Let's make things interesting." Goldar laughs and akss Lord Zedd, "What are you going to do?" Zedd replies, "If the the prince never found the glass slipper, Kimberly will be trapped in there forever!" Goldar doesn't understand. Zedd becomes angry with Goldar. "We'll break the glass slipper!" Goldar claims he now understands. Lord Zedd stares at the storybook on the staircase. Lord Zedd notes with the thunder Ranger trapped in the storybook, there are only seven Rangers left to defeat. Lord Zedd commands the Putties to break the toys from the overgrown elf.

In the Youth Center, the teens are getting worried about Kimberly. Jason tells them to calm down and that he, Rocky, Trini, and Zack will look for Kimberly, Billy, Adam, and Aisha will stay just in case she shows up.

Squatt and Baboo led Kimberly to the living room. Kimberly is startled to see Rita as her stepmother, but thought it was the right choice to put her as. "What are you looking at?" Rita said, "I need you to clean this house spotless tonight. I'm going to the ball to meet my future husband, King Ed." Squatt reminded her that his name is Zedd and that he's one evil uncle to the prince. Baboo has chills coming down after Rita and the King gets married and destroy the world with the kingdom.

Out in the park, Jason, Trini, Rocky, and Zack are walking with Putties came around them. They battle and defeat the putties with no sweat. Zack thought it was too easy. Trini could see an open book. Jason, Trini, Rocky, and Zack runs to it. Rocky grabs the book and flipped through pages. "It's blank?!" Rocky said. "Why would anyone have a blank book," Trini thought. Suddenly, the book starts to shake. Rocky dropped the book and they backed away. The book forms a tornado and Jason, Trini, Rocky, and Zack gets sucked in it.

Lord Zedd is angry that the Putties haven't return yet. Goldar is with Lord Zedd. Lord Zedd uses his vision to look inside the book and sees the Rangers get suck into the book. Lord Zedd is pleased but still angry that there is only three left. Lord Zedd charges up his staff and aims it at the book. Some Putties went in the book.

Kimberly is in rags and is cleaning up the house, playing her part in the book. After she saw Rita, Baboo, and Squatt get in the carriage, Kimberly looks around, hoping to see her fairy godmother. Nothing appears. Kim groans and yells, "Fairy Godmother, can you hear me?!" Nothing appears. She yells again, "Fairy Godmother! Please." Suddenly, the room is filled with yellow sparkles. The yellow sparkled form into Trini. Kimberly is shocked to see Trini. "Trini? What are you doing?" Trini doesn't understand a thing. She explains that a book put her in there. Trini walks around and saw Kimberly in rags. "Kim, what story is this?" Kim told her it was Cinderella and that her stepfamily went to the ball. "Well, if you're Cinderella then, that must make me to the Fairy Godmother." Trini practice her magic on a table. The table is turned into a pumkin.

"A pumkin?" Kim ask. "What good will a pumkin do, Trini? I need to get out of this story." Trini thought. "Kim, remember, the pumkin got transformed into a carriage. Maybe I can do that. Open up a window." Kim opened a window. Trini transfer the pumkin to the back yard. She waves her hand and created a pteradaxl flight mobile. Kim smiles. Trini turns Kimberly's rags to a fashionable dress. "Thanks Trini." Kim looks down and is excited to wear a glass slipper, but she can feel something under her feet. Kim took one of the glass slipper off and saw her power coin. Trini explains that if she loses the power coin than there are going to be consequences. Kim nods and walks down and out of the house. She gets on her flight and flies away to the ball.

Lord Zedd is in high spirits when Rita walks in. Lord Zedd tells Rita, "This is the final chapter for those power punk heads." Rita adds, "This is a story worth telling my love." Rita starts tickling Lord Zedd. Squatt and Baboo are there. Squatt tells Baboo, "It's so good to see them having a good time.

Bulk and Skull are at Skull's dad workshop. Bulk is readin "Monster Making Made Easy" eagerly. Bulk tells Skull they need 9 volt batteries. Skull is laying down on a bunk and really not too interested in making a monster. Skull tells Bulk they are suppose to put the stuffing in the turkey. Skull is reading the book he got for his mom's birthday. Bulk tells Skull he is useless and walks over ot him. Skull hands his headout as Bulk asks him, "Where are the 9 volt batteries?" Skull thought Bulk had brought them. Bulk wonders why he trusts Skull to do anything. Bulk tells Skull to keep following these directions and tosses him the book. Bulk walks away, telling Skull he is going to the store to get some batteries.

At the Youth Center, Aisha tells Adam and Billy that Jason, Trini, Rocky, and Zack are taking a long time and so is Kimberly. Billy agrees. "I'm getting worried about Trini." Billy suggests they check back at the book fair. Aisha, Adam, and Billy leave.

Meanwhile, in the storybook, Jason and Zack found themselves to be at the ball. Jason is greeting with some girls while Zack is dancing. Out of the ball, Kimberly arrives and tells her flight to take a break. Kimberly walks in to find the Youth Center, looking luxious with the lights and the wall paintings. She gets inside the dance room and was walking downstairs. She feels uncomfortable as everyone there was looking at her. Rita complains, "What?! Who is that girl?" Baboo and Squatt covers their faces as they didn't want to get yelled at. Jason and Zack made their way to her. "Jase, what's going on?" Kim ask. Jason shrugged. "Do you know where Rocky is?" Zack ask. Kim shook her head. She told them that she only saw Trini. They stand by the food and drinks.

Back at the high school, two boys found a book and turned it to Miss Appleby. Miss Appleby thanks them and looks at the book. Cinderella is one of Miss Appleby's favorites when she was little. Aisha, Billy, and Adam walk up to Miss Appleby and ask about Jason, Kimberly, Zack, Rocky, and Trini. Miss Appleby tells them they were here awhile ago, but she is sure they have left. They thank Miss Appleby and walk away. Miss Appleby places the book on a table. Aisha, Billy and Adam find a quiet corner. Billy tries to contact Jason but gets no response. Adam tries for Kimberly, Rocky, and Trini, but gets no answer. Aisha notes, "This is getting serious." Billy suggests they go back to the Command Center and inform Zordon. Aisha, Billy, and Adam teleport out of Angel Grove High School.

At Skull's garage, Skull prepares to make the monster. Skull panics when he realizes he doesn't know where the book is. He runs past shelves, where not only is the book, but 9 volt batteries. At one point, Skull even hangs upside down as he seaches. Skull continues to panic as he searches for the book. Several items goes flying as he searches frantically for the book. Skull tells a plastic lizard that Bulk is going to lose it if he doens't find that book. Eventually, Skull spots the books. He pulls the top one off. Skull is ready to begin. He is unaware that he is reading direction from "How to Cook a Thanksgiving Feast". Skull starts right away on making the monster.

Meanwhile, Aisha, Adam, and Billy arrived in the Command Center and tell Zordon how they can't find Kimberly, Rocky, Jason, Zack, and Trini. Alpha panics and ask Zordon, "Where could they be?" Zordon tells them, "I'm afraid they have fallen into a dangerous trap set by Lord Zedd and Rita. Those two have become a formidable team. Billy tries to track they signal from their communicators. Zordon thinks that's an excellent idea. Aisha and Adam hover over Billy. Aisha tells Billy to hurry. "I'm getting worries." Billy works on trying to lock on their signal.

In the storybook, Kimberly, Jason, and Zack are bored standing. Suddenly, a couple of putties appeared in, making the characters scare. Kimberly, Jason, and Zack get in position to fight. Rita, Baboo, and Squatt is digusted and walks out of the ball. "That was a terrible ball. I love it!" Rita exclaims as they walk out of the ball. Six putties fight the Ranger while two others are walking around, placing bombs in the ball. Kimberly, Jason, and Zack battle the Putties. At one point, the Rangers decided to retreat. Jason, Kim, and Zack walks out but Kim lost one of her slipper. She tries to go back but Zack pulls her away.

Back in the Command Center, Billy announces that he has found them. They should be coming up on the viewing globe. Aisha, Billy, and Adam walk over to the viewing globe and sees their friends there. Aisha notes they are in trouble. Adam wonders where they are. Billy asks Zordon if her can pinpoint their locatiion. Zordon replies the exact location is difficult to obtain. "Thier signal tells me they are in the middle of a story book. But it doesn't give me the location of the book itself." Alpha tells Zordon this story needs to be rewritten and fast.

At the palace, Rita and Lord Zedd have been watching. They are both pleased. Lord Zedd tells Rita with those Rangers our of the way, he can crush the other three Rangers. Rita adds, "Once we have destroyed them, the world will be ours for the taking." They both laugh.

Meanwhile, in Skull's dad's workshop, Bulk had returned. Bulk tells Skull that their monster is almost ready to bring to life. "You followed all the directions, didn't you?" Skull replies, "I got it all right here" and pulls out the book. Bulk yanks the book away from Skull points out it's his mother's thanksgiving cookbook. "Tell me you didn't use this." Skull shakes his head. Bulk gives the book back to Skull, "Concluding, no one can be that big of a numbskull." Skull turns around and walks a few paces awau. Bulk gets very excited as he starts to prepare to bring the monster to life. Bulk states, "Once I have finished a few more connections, our monster will live and the Power Rangers will be ours." Skull is a little worries.

Back at the palace, Lord Zedd comments to Rita, "It's perfect. Who would have thought Bulk and Skull would play into our hands?" Rita agrres. "We need a monster and those two pinheads have one ready to be brought to life." Zedd adds, "Once we have Bulk and Skull's monster destroy the three Rangers, we'll do some shopping. I thing the crown jewels would look lovely on you me dear." Rita and Lord Zedd laugh. Lord Zedd shouts, "Earth, you belong to us!"

In the storybook, Jason, Kim, and Zack made it out and are running. Kimberly stops. Jason and Zack stops and runs to her. "Why'd you stop?" Jason ask. "Guys, my slipper, my power coin is still in there. I need to get it," Kim explains. Kim is about to run in but Zack and Jason stop her. "Kim, you and Zack, get to safety, I'll go get it," Jason said. He runs back in while Kim and Zack are running. Inside the ball, Jason sees the glass slipper in the middle of the stairs. One of the putties spots him and pulls out a remote. He presses the red button and suddenly, the ball begin to shake. Jason could here beeps. He looks around and found the bombs place on the wall. Kim and Zack were running until they heard in explosion from the back of them. Kim and Zack turn back and saw the explosion. It came fromt he ball. "Jason!" Kim yelled. Zack begin to speak, "What happened?" "We have to check on him," Kim said. Zack agress and they started running back to the ball.

TO BE CONTINUE...PART II


	26. Once Upon A Time, Part II

**Once Upon A Time, Part II**

On the viewing globe, Kim and Zack are running back to the ball. Billy, Adam, and Aisah are very worried for their friends. Adam wonders, "Is Jason and them okay?" Billy replies, "It's impossible to tell from here." Aisha tells guys they can't give up. "We got to find the book and figure out a way to get into it." Adam asks Zordon, "If we can, then where is it?" Zordon has just located the book. "It's with all the others back at the high school book fair." Alpha panics. "That could take hours to find." Aisha adds, "Who knows what Lord Zedd and Rita will do by then."

At Angel Grove High School, Aisha, Adam, and Billy frantically search through the books. Aisha tells the guys, "We go to hurry The book has got to be here somewhere." Adam points out that they don't even have a clue as to what the title is. "What are we looking for?" Billy encourages them to keep looking. Adam, Aisha, and Billy go back to searching through the books, unaware that the book is close by.

Kimberly and Zack have arrived at the bomb-ball. They search for Jason and are yelling his name.

Ins Skull's dad's workshop, Bulk and Skull are preparing to bring their monster to life.

Lord Zedd and Rita are watching Bulk and Skull. Lord Zedd comments, "Those two couldn't make a mess, much less a monster." Lord Zedd suggests they give them a hand. Rita agrees and adds, "I love working with my hubby."

Bulk tells Skull to crank it up another notch. Skull asks Bulk, "Have you considered what we are doing here?" Bulk replies, "Of course I have. Now hit it. I know you can do it. Live my glorious creation! Live!"

Lord Zedd points his staff towards the creature and chants live.

The smoke clears as Bulk and Skull stand up. Bulk excitedly tells Skull, "We did it! We created our own, perfect.." Bulk stops as they both hear a turkey gobble. Skull and Bulk look at each other and questions the turkey sound. Then they see the turkey monster they have created. Turkeyjerk walks over to them and they scream and teake off running. They run so hard they burst through a wall. Turkeyjerki has no idea they are terrified of him and thinks it's all a game as he continues to run after them, bursting through the wall as well.

Adam, Aisha, and Billy are still searching through the books at Angel Grove High School. Aisha comments, "I love reading, but this is gettign ridiculous." Adam adds, "Some of these titles." Billy points to the title of the book he has, Know Your Iguana. They all smile.

Aisha picks up a book, Cinderella. They all have a chuckle until the book emits a strange glow. Aisha wonders what's happening. She drops the book and it slides under the table. Adam, Aisha, and Billy crawl under the table to take a look at the book. Billy opens the book and they see Kimberly and Zark inside the pages. Aisha can't believe they found the book. Adam is relieved that they are okay. Aisha points out that they are trapped in the cave. "We got to help them."

Inside the book, Kimberly asks Zack, "Have you found him yet?" Zack shakes his head. Kimberly can't believe this is happening. Suddenly, Jason is limping to them. Kimberly and Zack are relieved that he's okay. Jason made it to them. "Guys, I almost got it but then the place started to explode and so I was wiped out, but luckily you power coin give protected me." Kim smiles but realize something. "Where is my power coin?" Jason thought but then could remember. "I don't know. I don't remember." Zack thinks it is bogus. Jason suggest they look everywhere for it. But then, Zack could feel something. He starts to shake. "Guys!" Jason and Kim looks at him. "Oh my gosh, Zack. He's starting to fade." Zack is fading. "How could this be?" Zack ask. Jason thought, "The story, it must be the story." Zack started to fade instantly. "Since he has no part in the story, I guess he went out." "Went out?" Kim questioned. Jason told her that they need to focus on the power coin.

They head the clock chime at 12:00. Kim jumped back. "Jase!" Jason runs to her over the burnt walls and cinders. Kim could she was getting pushed back. Jason got hold of Kim's hand but soon Kim started to float up into the sky. "Don't let go!" Kim yelled. "I will never let go!" Jason screamed back. The wind started to blow harder and harder. Jason's grip started to get loose. "No!" Kim flew away. The wind stopped.

In the Command Center, Billy is scanning the stroy book. He can't figure out a way to alter their molecular structure. The alarm goes off. Aisha asks Zordon, "What is going on?" Zordon replies, "There's trouble in Angel Grove Park, behold the viewing globe." Adma comments, "I don't think I'm ready for trouble." Adam, Aisha, Alpha, and Billy all go over to the viewing globe. The viewing globe shows Bulk and Skull up in a tree with a monster just underneath them. Alpha and Billy wonder what is that thing on the ground. Adam replies, "A Thanksgiving Nightmare." Zordon informs them it's the Turkeyjerk mosnter created by Bulk and Skull to lure you into the park so they can unmask you.

Billy, Aisha, Adam, and Alpha turn around and face Zordon. Zordon continues, "Bulk and Skull didn't know that Rita and Zedd would bring the monster to life. Rita and Zedd have also equipped it with powerful weapons that cna destroy Angel Grove." Aisha, frustrated, comments that Bulk and Skull never learn. Zordon tells themt hey must first deveat the Turkeyjerk monster before it destroys the city. "Then you can rescue the other Rangers." Aisha, Billy, and Adam morph and teleport out. "White Tiger!" "Dragonzord!" "Pteradaxl!"

Aisha, Billy, and Adam arrived at the park and face Turkeyjerk. Bulk and Skull are very excited tp see tje three Rangers. Bulk knew they would ocme. Skull laughs. Turkeyjerk thinks Bulk and Skull are it's parents, and they will have fun blowing up the city. Adam informs Turkeyjerk that those two are not his parents. Adam tells him that he's not blowing up anything. Turkeyjerk pulls out a large blaster. Turkeyjerk thinks the three Rangers need a good baking. Turkeyjerk fires the syringe and it blasts the three Rangers. Turkeyjerk comments, "Cooked is perfect." Billy was hit hard, but reassures his friends that he is okay. Adam is ready to pluck that bird. Aisha urges caution, she thinks Billy needs a moment to rest.

Kimberly didn't know how but she returned to 'her' house with rags. She notices that one of her slipper she was still wearing. She picks it up and carries it over to the shelf and hid it. "This has been the worst day ever!"

Back at the destroyed-ball, a boy is walking through it, seeing no one. He could see something that is shining on the ground. It was the glass slipper. He picks it up and walks away with it.

Lord Zedd have been keeping an eye on the story book. Lord Zedd is not happy. "If that little thunder ranger is rescue in time, there will be a happy ending." Rita tells Zedd to relax. "Remember, your plan was to smash the slipper." Lord Zedd mutters, "It better be then."

Kimberly wakes up to hear some horsed and mean coming to 'her' house. She looks out the window and saw carriages. She could see through one and saw Jason riding in it.

Billy has recovered. Aisha, Adam, and Billy battle Turkeyjerk. It is a difficult battle. Adam is fed up, "Let's crave this turkey!" Adam gets out his flute and battle Turkeyjerk with it. During the battle, Adam manages to knock the blaster away. Billy and Aisha gather around Adam. Billy warns Turkeyjerk, "You better be prepared to have you wings clipped." Turkeyjerk replies, "I was going to offer you a side of cranberries for when you eat crow." Turkeyjerk tosses the cranberries towards the three Rangers. The cranberries are explosives and hits the three Rangers. Billy tells the rest of the Rangers, "We have to think of womething quick. Otherwise, we're going to end up as southern fried Rangers."

Bulk and Skull watch the three Ranger struggle against Turkeyjerk. Skull is concern. "What if that turkey roasts the Rangers? It will be our fault!" Bulk has the utmost confidence in the Rangers. "The Power Rangers never lose!" Skull is not quite convince. Adam tells the rest of the Rangers, "I think we got to go at him from all sides." Billy and Aisha agrees.

Black Ranger just hopes their strength holds up.

Kimberly walks down the stairs and into the living room to see Squatt and Baboo doing Rita's feet. Kim is digusted. "What do you want? Make it quick," Rita said. "Rita, a couple of man are coming this way. Rita jumps up. "What? We have to get ready. I heard the prince is finding his princess." Rita, Squatt, and Baboo walk pass her. "Oh, and Kimberly clean all this up." Kimberly is not happy. She drags herself to clean the living room.

Back in the park, Adam, Aisha, and Billy continue their battle with Turkeyjerk. Turkeyjerk easily knocks them aside. The three Rangers regroup. Aisha suggests the Power Cannon. Billy thinks it's a good idea and they summon the Power Cannon. Turkeyjerk charges towards the Rangers, confident he is going to make stuffing out of them. Billy, Adam, and Aisha fire the Power Cannon and Turkeyjerk is destroyed. Bulk and Skull cheer. Bulk is eager to find out who they really are. Skull jumps out of the tree first and lands face down ont he grass. He rolls over and see Bulk is about to jump. Skull screams in terror. Bulk lands on Skull. Billy tells the rest of the Rangers they need to report back to the Command Center. Adam, Billy, and Aisha teleport out. Bulk drags Skull up and tosses him around as he realizes the Rangers have left. SKull is a little dazed as Bulk tells him it's back to the drawing board. Bulk drops Skull as he walks away. Bulk mutters he needs a new sidekick.

In the storybook, Kimberly walks up to 'her' bedroom. She went to her shelf and tries to get the slipper but it's gone. "Looking for this," Goldar said. Kim turned around and saw Goldar sitting. "Do you really think you would get a happy ending, Kimmie?!" Kim has no time for this. She tells him to give her the slipper back. "Oh, sure," Goldar replies, "Catch!" He tosses it to the wall and it shatters. Kim started to break into tears. Goldar disappears.

In the Command Center, Billy is looking through the book. Billy notes the story is rewriting itself as Jason and the others go through it. Aisha asks, "Is it near the end of the stroy?" Billy replies, "It appears that way." Adam points out that they story is over Cinderella gets married to Prince Charming. "Yeah, but the glass slipper is shattered," Aisha adds. "Maybe if we can help with that, we can get the Trini and the others out," Adam suggests. Zordon thinks it's an excellent idea. "However, I can't locate the frequency to enable you to telelport into the book." Aisha gets an idea. Aisha asks Alpha to get her some colored pencils. Alpha promptly gives them to Aisha and she quickly starts drawing in the book. Aisha tells her friends, "I'll draw another glass slipper because you know what happens in the movie.

In the story book, Kimberly spots something that is shining at her. She crawls to it and is happy to see another glass slipper. She could here Rita talking to the servant.

Back in the Command Center, Adam, Aisha, and BIlly are thrilled to see that it worked. They followed the pages as they follow their friends. Adam only hopes they make it ot the end.

In the storybook, the servants and Jason are leaving. Kimberly tries to open her dorr but finds it locked. She then hurries to the window and hollers for someone to hear. "Hey! Jase!" No response. Trini magically appears. "Trini, you need to help me. If I don't get out of here than we'll never go back to our world." Trini nods and uses magic to get Jason's attention. Kim looks out the window. Jason could see her and stopped the servants. "Rocky, come here!" Rocky runs to Jason. Jason told him to go back inside and ask for the girl in the attic. Rocky nods.

Back at the palace, Lord Zedd is very angry, "We got to stop them! Goldar! Get in there now!" But Rita has a better idea. Rita wants to send her storybook self crashing through downtown Angel Grove. Lord Zedd likes the idea. Lord Zedd tells Rita, "I knew there was a reason I married you."

Kimberly is downstairs with Trini. Rita is confused, "Who are you?" Trini tells her that her game is over. Rita is suddenly growling. She disappear. "Where did she go?" Kim ask. Suddenly, a guy with a slipper came through the door, looking like Tommy. Kim is confused, "Tommy?" He tells her that he got the slipper. Kim smiles and thanks him. She looks at Jason and Tommy. Tommy kneels down and place the slipper under her feet. Kimberly is hoping she gets teleported out. Tommy soon disappear. Trini and Rocky disappear too. Jason smiles at Kimberly. "You did it." He soon disappears. Kim looks around and found herself back on the stairs at Angel Grove High School. She went to a private corner and contact Zordon. "Zordon, this is Kimberly." Zordont tells her to come to the Command Center.

The alarms goes off in the Command Center. Alpha tells them, "Zedd and Rita have taken Storybook Rita out of the storybook and set him loose on Angel Gorve." Billy picks up the book and stares through the hole in the page. He is concern that Kim, Rocky, Jaosn, Zack, and Trini have not returned yet. Suddenly they appear. Trini and Adam hug. "Did you miss us?" Zack ask. Aisha confirms that they did. "Man, that was the weirdest story I've been in," Rocky added. Aisha tells them that Rita and Zedd have taken Storybook Rita out of the storybook. Jason replies, "We better get into action." Before calls on the morph, Kimberly just realize that she doens't have her power coin. The rangers are concern, but Kim told them to go ahead. Jason glance back at her and then calls on the morph. "White Tiger!" "Dragonzord!" "Mastadon!" "Pteradaxl!" "Triceratops!" "Saber-Toothed-Tiger!" "Tyrannosaurus!" The Rangers arrive and summon their zords.

The Rnagers arrive and summon their zords. The Rangers enter their zords. Thunder Megazord is formed. White Rnager White Tiger Zord go into warrior mode. Green calls on the Dragonzord Zord. Rita twirl her staff as she runs towards the Megazords. Thunder Megazord and Rita battled. Rita formed a weird electric current in the front of him. It then struck the Thunder Megazord several times. The Rangers lost control and Thunder Megazord fell to the ground. Rita demanded that Thunder Megazord get back up, so he could finish them off. Tiger zord and Dragonzord arrived.

Rtia prepared to battle Tigezord and Dragonzord. Tigerzord knocked Rita to the ground. Dragonzord file its missile and destroys her.

The teens teleport back to the Command Center. Kimberly tells her friends, "Guys, my power coin got lost in the book. We got to go find it." Alpha scans the book. "Kimberly, I checked for any kind of energy source and none was found in the book. Her friends reassure that they will find her coin.

Back at the palace, Lord Zedd is not pleased that the rangers have destroyed Storybook Rita and that they let five rangers out of a book. Rita reassured Zedd that they still have something to plan, especially since they have Kimberly's power coin.

The teens have returned to Angel Grove High School and are helping with cleaning up the book fair. Adam asks Trini, "What was it like being in that book?" Trini replies, "I don't know for the others but for me, I was a fairy. I let Cinderella to the ball and guided her." Adam smile. Rocky adds, "For me, it was terrifying since I didn't where I was until we went to Cindy's house." Kimberly hopes Rita and Zedd are out of the story telling business for good. Jason adds, "Their plot twist was a little too extreme." Everyone chuckles. Miss Appleby walks up with great news. "The book fair was a big hit." The teens are very happy, that should help the library. Bulk and Skull come walking down the hall. Miss Appleby thinks they have come back for more books. Instead, Bulk and Skull would like to donate "Monster Making Made Easy" and "How To Make A Thanksgiving Feast" back to the book fair. Miss Appleby takes the books. Bulk and Skull add that their monster making days are done. With a sly grin on her face, Kimberly takes the Cinderella book and gives it to Skull. Skull mocks the title and then opens the book. Storybook Squatt and Baboo tells them hello and Bulk and Skull freak out. Skull tosses the book, which lands neatly into Billy's hands. Bulk tells them they will pass and Skull adds, "Thanks anywar." Bulk and Skull run down the hall. Kimberly comments, "I guess they weren't into reading." Billy, Adam, Rocky, Jason, Zack, Kimberly, Trini, and Aisha laugh.

 **Stay Tuned for More**


	27. Howdy! Part I

**Howdy! Part 1**

Aisha, Trini, and Kimberly are sitting at the Youth Center. Rocky, Billy, Zack, and Jason are sitting at the counter. Adam walks in with a cactus plant. He walks up to the guys at the counter. Zack asks Adam, "Dude, what's that?" Adam explains that it's a cactus his uncle brought back form Arizona. Billy recognizes it as a cactal vocifera spinoctera. Kim turns to Trini. Trini told Kim that it's a very rare type of cactus. Jason is surprised that Adam is into plants. Adam chuckles and replies, "Actually it's for Trini. I decided that she loves trees, I thought she might love this, too." Adam walks over to the table and the guys follow him over. Adam tells Trini to close her eyes, he's got a surprise. Trini covers her eyes. Adam set the cactus on the table. He instructs her to open her eyes. Trini is impressed and asks Adam where he got it. Adam replies, "Arizona. Do you like?" Trini thinks it's incredible. Kim said, "Man, I think you could put it in my garden. I have a special spot for it." Trini likes the idea. Trini gives Adam a kisson the cheek and thanks him.

No one notices the strange lightening that takes the cactus. Kimberly notices right away that the cactus is missing. She thinks her friends are playing a joke on Trini. But none of her friends know what happened to the cactus. Trini is upset and told them they got to find it. Rocky notices the strange green goo on the table and points it out to his friends. Billy picks up some of the goo. He has no idea what it is. Billy thinks they should take it back to the Command Center and analyze it. Jason suggests they get going. Billy uses a napkin to take the rest of the goo off the table. Billy, Jason, Kimberly, Adam, Trini, Zack, Aisha, and Rocky walk over to the locker area of the Youth Center. Billy, Jason, Adam, Zack, Aisha, and Rocky teleport out. Trini and Kimberly are left behind and are puzzled. Trini and Kim tries to contact Jason via her communicator. A strange glow appears behind them and they vanishes within it.

Aisha, Billy, Jason, Rocky, Zack, and Adam arrive in the Command Center. They immediately notice that Kim and Trini are missing. Jason asks Alpha, "What happened to Kim and Trini?" Alpha is worries and replies, "Their teleport signal accidentally got sweep into a time hole." Rocky is puzzled, "A time hole?" Billy explains, "A tear in the fabric of time. If someone falls through it, they could end up in the past or the future." Adam, Rocky, Aisha, Jason, Zack, and Billy walk over to the viewing globe. The viewing globe shows the time hole. Billy comments that for some reason, this time hole is located near the lockers at the Youth Center.

At the palace, the cactus arrives. Lord Zedd transform the cactus into Needlenose. Zedd plans on sending Needlenose back in time to destroy Angel Grove. "Instead of wishing the Rangers had never been born, we'll make sure they never were." Lord Zedd and Rita laugh.

At the Command Center, Adam, Rocky, Zack, Jason, and Billy have been watching the viewing globe. Jason asks, "What's happening to the time hole." Zack thinks it's disappearing. Alpha informs them that it is not disappearing. The time hole turns invisible when not in use. Adam is really worried. "Trini and Kim are lost somewhere in time. We don't even know where." Alpha tells them, "I'll try to locate them, but the time hole form randomly in the universe. Time streams are unpredictable."

Kim and Trini fell out of the time hole and into an unfamiliar area. Kim looks around but saw nothing, but hills, shrubs, and rocks. Trini suggest contacting Zordon. They do but got no response. Trini pointed out on the dirt road. Kim was surprised to see two cowboys on horses. Not sure of whether they were friendly or not, Kim and Trin ihide behind some shrubs. The two cowboys pause right where Trini and Kim were hiding, but they did not see her. One of the cowboys referred to the other as One-Eyed Bulk. They were waiting for the stagecoack in the distance. One-Eyed Bulk referred to the toher cowboy as Doc Skullovitch and told him they had a robbery to get to. Kim and Trini look and saw the stagecoach. One-Eyed Bulk and Doc Skullovitch started heading towards the stagecoach. Kim and Trini thought they were Bulk and Skull. Kimberly and Trini moved from her hiding place and hid behind a large rock, to get a better look at what was going on. The stagecoach got close to Doc Skullovitch and One-Eyed Bulk and they held it up. The two men on driving the stage coach, held up their hands. One-Eyed Bulk warned, "No ones tries anything funny and no one gets hurt." Another cowboy, dress in white, came riding up on his horse. Kimberly couldn't believe what she was seeing.

The White Stranger asked if someone here was about to call for help. One-Eyed Bulk immediately recognized the White Stranger. Doc Skullovitch and One-Eyed Bulk fires their guns. Instead of bullets, a small flag with the word "BANG" dropped from their guns. White Stranger suggested that maybe they should look for another line of work. One-Eyed Bulk was angry that Doc Skullovitch had brought the wrong guns. Doc Skullovitch apologized, but One-Eyed Bulk was still angry. Doc Skullovitch and One-Eyed Bulk rode away. The two men on the stagecoach were very amused. White Strange spotted Kim and Trini and had his horse go over. Trini and Kim glance at each other before stepping away from her hdidng place when she saw White Stranger approach. White Stranger tipped his hat and asked if he could help them. Kim fainted and fell to the ground. Trini watches.

In the Command Center, Billy is working at the controls. Jason asks if he has had any luck locating Kimberly and Trini. Billy is having trouble moving his signal through the time barrier. Billy decides to try something else and after working a few moments, he's confident something will turn up on the viewing globe. Aisha, Jason, Zack, Rocky, Billy, Alpha and Adam walk over to the viewing globe. An image of Kimberly's face appears on the viewing. Adam is worried about Trini. Suddenly, the viewing lgobe goes black. Rocky asks, "What happened?" Billy is not sure. He thinks he might need to check the power transformer. "We may need to increase the voltage surge to carry an ongoing signal."

Kimberly is awaken in a strange place. Trini is at her side. Kim sits up and asks where's Tommy. A young man in front replies, "There's no Tommy here. By the way, I'm Rocko." Rocko introduces the rest of the people sitting at the table. William, Miss Alicia, and Zachariah. Trini and Kim are confused. Trini ask where they are. Another man responses, "Angel Grove Finest. Ernest's Juice Saloon. We serve the best fruit juices in the west." Ernest serves several fruit juices to their table. Rocko explains, "Me and William haul you guys in after your friend ask for our help after the White Stranger saved us." Kim thinks the White Stranger can help and asks, "Where is he?" Rocko replies, "I don't know. No one knows. He just kind of appears whenever we need help."

Miss Alicia asks Trini, "Where you got them clothes?" Trini looks at Kim for an explaination. Kim replies, "At the mall." Miss Alicia has no idea what a mall is. Kim thinks she needs some air. Ernest responds by telling everyone to give her some room. Kimberly gets up and stumble out. Trini follows her and bumps into a guy. She is stunned to see "Adam". "Adam?" The young man smiles. "Sorry but I'm Abraham." He walks passed by her and sat down next to Miss Alicia. Kim is stunned by what she sees outside. It'a a western town, est. 1880. All the people are dressed in western gear and give her strange looks. Kim can't believe it. Kim walks down the dusty, a little dazed by what she is seeing.

At the palace, Lord Zedd states, "We must begin before the time hole closes." Goldar agrees and tells Lord Zedd, "This is your most brilliant plan." Rita laughs. Lord Zedd uses his staff to send Needlenose on it's way. Goldar asks about the Yellow and Pink Thunder Ranger. Lord Zedd replies, "You're going back in time to destroy them so that they will not derail my plans."

In the Command Center, Billy has located Kim and Trini. He tells his friends that Kim is in Angel Grove, just in 1880. Adam is eager to go rescue Trini. The alarms go off. Alpha tells them that Goldar and his goons are headed straight for the time hole. Aisha, Jason, Rocky, Adam, Zack, and Billy walk over to the viewing globe. It shows Goldar, Needlenose, and several Putties walking towards the time hole. Billy concludes the monster was created by Lord Zedd from Trini's cactus. Zordon warns the teens if Zedd's monster destroys Angel Grove in 1880, it will alter Angel Grove's future and all of them will disappear because they have never been born. Alpha adds, "You must stop Zedd's monster from reaching the time hole!" Zack agrees," If the monster goes back in time, no one will be able to stop it." Rocky adds, "We just can't leave them there." Jason replies, "We just have to hope that they'll be okay until we rescue them." Adam, Rocky, Jason, Zack, Aisha, and Billy morph. "Tigerzord!" "Dragonzord!" "Pteradaxl!" "Triceratops!" "Tyrannosaurus!"

They arrive and face down Goldar, Needlenose, and several Putties. Zack tells Goldar, "Forget about going back in time, your time here has run out!' Goldar shouts back that they are no much for them. Several more Putties arrive. Adam notices they are surrounded. Jason warns them to keep their eyes open. Goldar gloats, "Things don't look so rosy now, do they?! Time for cactus to practice it's singing surprise! This is such a glorious moment!" Jason warns that if they can't block Goldar's path, their future is doomed.

Goldar threatens the Rangers, "I hope you are prepared to be weeded out!" Each Ranger battles a group of Putties.

Miss Alicia, William, Abraham, and Rocko step out of the saloon and see that Kim and Trini are still wandering along the street. They walk up to them and Abraham asks Trini, "Is your friend alright, miss?" Before Trini could answer, Kim asks them, "Is it really 1880?" Miss Alicia confirms that it is. Kim is blown away and tells them she needs to sit down. Trini and the others all walk with her over to a bench. One-Eyed Bulk and Doc Skullovitch appear from behind some crates. One-Eyed Bulk notices the strange girl and the varmints with payroll. Doc Skullovitcch comments they are sitting there like sittinng-he can't think of how it ends. One-Eyed finishes it for him, "Like sitting ducks." One-Eyed Bulk and Doc Skullovitch go back into their hiding place. William tells Kim and Trini that they have them at a disadventage. "You know our names, but we don't know yours." Trini and Kim considers for awhile. "Trinity but you can say Trini," Trini answered. "Calamity Kim," Kim answered.

Miss Alicia and Rocko smile. Wiliam shakes both of their hands, telling them it's a pleasure to meet. A man comes running down, warning to clear the streets. It's One-Eyed Bulk and Doc Skullovitch. Everyone panics and hides, except Kim, Trini, and William. Doc Skullovitch and One-Eyed Bulk walk up to Kim, Trini, and William. One-Eyed Bulk tells everyone to come out, this is a stick-up. Miss Alicia, Rocko, and Abraham come out of their hiding places with their hands in the air. Only Trini has her hands down, but One-Eyed Bulk orders her to put her hands up and she does.

In the midst of the battle, the Putties suddenly take off running. Adam wonders, "Where are we all going?" Jason notes they are heading for the time hole. The six rangers chase after the Putties. Goldar yells at them to stop. The Rangers turn around and face Goldar and Needlenose. Goldar tells them, "Our fight isn't finished here, Rangers!" Needlenose shots needles that the Rangers and paralyze them. Zack recognized them as paralyzing spores. Goldar told Needlenose , "Nice job," and laughed. Jason vows, "You won't get away with this, Goldar!" Goldar continues to laugh.

Doc Skullovitch notices the "charm bracelet" on Kimberly's wrist. Doc Skullovitch removes the bracelet despite Kimberly's protests not to touch it. Doc Skullovitch holds the "bracelet" and sends pink electric current through him. Doc Skullovitch drops the "bracelet". One-Eye demands their money. Doc Skullovitch whispers in his ear. One-Eye Bulk adds and a little juice. Do Skullovitch threatens them with an, "or else." Kim asks, "Or else what?" One-Eye Bulk can't come up with a good threat. Trini kicks the guns out of their hands. One-Eye Bulk and Doc Skullovitch become frighten and back away. One-Eye Bulk lands in the horse trough. Abraham leads Doc Skullovitch away, "You're going straight to the jail house." Rocko pulls One-Eye Bulk out of the trough and leads him to the jail house as well. Miss Alicia, Kim, Trini, and William laugh. William picks up Kim's "bracelet" and gives it to her with the comment, "This is a rather impressive device. You guys are not from around here, are you/" Trini decides it's time to tell the truth. They all meet inside Ernest's Juice Saloon.

Kim concludes her story. Miss Alicia, Rocko, William, and Abraham are in disbelief. William comments, "Power Rangers and monsters, hun?" William asks Trini is she is trying to hornswoggle him. Trini shakes her head. Abraham tells Trini she was great kick the guns. Trini blushed. A man enters the saloon and tells everyone to come quick. Kim, Miss Alicia, Trini, Rocko, William, and Abraham head outside with the rest of the patrons. Kim and Trini are upset when she sees Putties overrunning the town. William holds up his monocle to take a closer look and concludes that it is true.

Jason encourages the rest of the Rangers to fight the effects of the paralyzing spores. Needlenose and Goldar laugh and vanish. Jason tells the rest of the Rangers they got to catch them before they turn back the clok. It is still a struggle for the Rangers to move.

Goldar and Needlenose enter the Youth Center and runs towards the time hole. Goldar exclaims, "Let's go forward into the past!" Goldar and Needlenose vanish through the time hole. The five Rangers race in, but they are too late as the time hole has closed. Aisha is sure there is another way to get in. Adam suggests they go back to the Command Center and tell Zordon. Jason agrees.

In the palace, Lord Zedd is very happy. He exclaims, "Goldar and that cactus shall soon destroy all of Angel Grove!" Lord Zedd clicks his heels in delight. Lord Zedd continues, "Then the world will be ours and the Rangers will be no more." Rita suggests they then take a vacation and starts tickling Lord Zedd.

Jason tells Zordon, "Zordon, we need to find another way to rescue Kim and Trini." Zordon tells them to not lose hope. Aisha agrees. "If Goldar and the monster won, our world would already be destroyed." Alpha concludes that Kim and Trini must have defeated the monster. Zordon tells him no. "I have no evidence to base that conlusion. Especially since Kimberly's power coin is missing." Billy points out it's a paradox. "Our world won't change until Trini battle the monster in her time." Jason tells his friends, 'There must be some way to help them."

Citizens are running everwhere as they try to get away from the Putties. Kim comments, "What's next?" Needlenose and Goldar appear from the time hole. Goldar declares, "Take cover cause there's a new top gun in town - Lord Zedd!"


	28. Howdy! Part II

**Howdy! Part II**

Goldar declares, "Your new masters want to welcome you to your new town of Zedd and Ritaville." Kim tells Rocko, Miss Alicia, Abraham, Zackariah, and William, "Let's get out of here before Goldar spots us." William asks, "Goldar?" Goldar notices them. Trini tells them to run. Rocko and William are reluctant to leave Kim and Trini behind. Kimberly insists that they go and then Trini faces Goldar, Needlenose, and numerous Putties. Trini asks Goldar, "What do you want?" Goldar replies, "What I want is what I always wanted. The destruction of you and all the other Power Rangers and I will succeed!"

Lord Zedd tells Rita, "After we crush old Angel Grove, we'll rewrite the past and delete the Power Rangers." Rita adds, "And once we destroy them, my darling, the world will be ours for the taking."

Trini tells Goldar to forget it. Goldar replies, "Is that so? Don't count your chickens!" Trini hopes this workds and successfully morphs. "Saber-Toothed-Tiger!" Trini and Goldar, Needlenose, and the Putties circle each other. Goldar tells Trini, "It's your move." Goldar sends the Putties in to attack. Trini battles the Putties.

Meanwhile, One-Eye Bulk is trying to break out of jail. He is able to bend the bars, but not enough to get out and he ends up stuck between the bars. Doc Skullovitch walks around the corner, dusting himself off. He walks past One-Eye Bulk whistling. One-Eye Bulk gets his attention and asks him to help him out. Doc Skullovitch yanks on One-Eye Bulk hard enough to loosen him from the bars and set him free. As Doc Skullovitch was yanking he became distracted by what he saw- Yellow Ranger battling the Putties. One-Eye Bulk is angry and asks Doc Skullovitch, "What did you do that for?" Doc Skullovitch replies, "One-Eye Bulk, you got to see this."

One-Eye Bulk sees Yellow Ranger battling the Putties and he can't believe what he is seeing. Yellow Ranger not only battles the Putties, but Needlenose as well. Needlenose tosses her onto the ground. Goldar gives the command to attack. Trini flips out of harm's way. Goldar thinks she is giving up. Trini declares that she will never give up. Trini hopes Zordon is there, as she teleports out.

One-Eye Bulk and Doc Skullovitch are blown away by what they have seen. Doc Skullovitch wonders, "Who was that Yellow Stranger?" One-Eye Bulk doesn't know, but if they found out, it could make them famous. One-Eye Bulk and Doc Skullovitch spot two Putties close by. They scream and run away.

Alpha is working when he becomes alarmed by an intruder. Trini quickly tells Zordon, "Zordon, it's me, Trini." Alpha is surprised to see a Power Ranger. Trini removes her helmet. Trini tells Zordon, "Me and my friend, Kimberly, are from the future. You made us a Ranger so we could help fight Lord Zedd and Rita." Alpha becomes alarmed by thought of Lord Zedd and Rita. Zordon is picking up a recent disturbance in the time stream. "Seems you and your friend were sweep into a time hole. Trini tells Zordon he should check on Angel Grove. It's being overrun by Goldar, Putties, and a cactus. The viewing globe shoes exactly what Trini's talking about. Alpha confirms it and asks, "What are we going to do?" Trini tells Zordon, "I know that Rita had the green power coin first, and that you created the white and pink thunder power coin but what about the other five coins?" Alpha answers, "We have them here." Zordon warns, "You already have the energy from your yellow coin. Too much yellow energy is dangerous." Trini points out that there are still four coins. "I know exactly how I'm going to use them."

Outside of town, Abraham, Miss Alicia, William, Rocko, Zackariah, and Kimberly run towards Trini. William shouts out, "Trini! We thought you were buzzard bait." Adam adds, "Good thing, your friend, here, told us everything will be okay." Miss Alicia asks if she's okay. Trini replies that she's better. Rocko asks if those monsters are really from the future. Kimberly replies, "Unfortunately, yes." Zackariah wants to know how are they going to get rid of them. Trini was hoping they would ask. She opens the smal chest she is carrying and inside are four power coins. Miss Alicia, William, Rocko, and Abraharm don't know what to make of the power coins.

Jason tells his friends, "Guys, we need to know what Kim and Trini are doing in the past." Billy asks Zordon if there's anything that they can think of that can help them. Zordon replies, "I may know of one way. Alpha set the viewing globe to pick up chronotron particles." Bily had never heard of chronotron particles. Zordon explains, "Chronotron particles exist outside the space time continuum." Billy concludes, "So if we tune in to these particles, we'll be able to see images from the past." Billy volunteers to help Alpha with the adjustments.

William tells Trini, "I don't know. We're not heroes." Kim tells them, "Listen, when I first got my power coin, I thought that too. Guys, me and Trini believe in you guys. Now, it's up to you guys if you believe in yourselves." Rocko asks, "If we did agree, there's only four of us that can be rangers." Trini knows that. "But look, I've been thinking about it and I think Miss Alicia, you're the pink ranger." Kim smiles. "Rocko, you're the red ranger." Kim looks at Trini. "William you're the blue ranger. And Zackariah, you are the black ranger. Now, is everyone ready?"

Billy picks up a device and points it towards the viewing globe. An image soon appears in the viewing globe. Rocky wonders what Bulk and Skull are doing in the past. Zordon informs them that it isn't Bulk and Skull, but their ancestors.

Doc Skullovitch asks One-Eyed Bulk, "How do you intend to find out who the Yellow Stranger is?" One-Eyed Bulk replies, "Easy." He pulls out a diving rod from Doc Skullovitch backside and announce that is what they will use to find the Yellow Stranger. Doc Skullovitch points out that he use a diving rod to find water, not people. One-Eyed Bulk replies, 'That's the beauty of it Doc. People are ninety persent water." Suddenly the diving rod pulls One-Eyed Bulk down the dirt road. Doc Skullovitch follows at a more leisurely pace. The diving rod pulls One-Eyed Bulk into the water trough. One-Eyed Bulk gets out and Doc Skullovitch asks, "How does it taste?" One-Eyed Bulk replies, 'Ambrosia." Doc Skullovtich remarks, "Nectar of the gods."

Adam can't believe that Bulk and Skull's ancestors were trying to find out who they were. Jason asks Billy, "Billy, see is if you can find Kim and Trini." Billy tries the device one more. Kimberly, Trini, Abraham, Miss Alicia, William, Rocko, and Zackariah appear in the viewing globe. Adam is very happy to see that Trini is alright. Billy notes that the people Kimberly are with, look like them. Zordon explains, "Those teenagers are your great, great, great grandparents. The first Earthlings to use the power coins."

Kim and Trini leads Miss Alicia, Zackariah, Abraham, Rocko, and William through what seems to be an empty town. Kim cautions them to just keep their eyes open and stay near them two. Zackariah thinks the varmints have left town. Trini replies, "I wouldn't bet on it. They should definitely be here, somewhere." The seven continue down the road.

Zack asks Billy if they can get a closer look at the trees. Billy replies, "Sure, I'll try." He points the device at the viewing globe. The viewing globe shows numerours Putties hiding. Alpha becomes alarmed - it's an ambush. Jason asks, "Zordon can we somehow get another reach on the time hole." Zordon replies, "Not if we don't have those chronotron particles."

Abraham, Rocko, William, Miss Alicia, Zackariah, Trini and Kimberly continye down the empty road. William thinks they really have gone. Kimberly remarks, "William, Goldar never gives up that easily." There is a strange sound and Miss Alicia asks, "What was that?" Trini and Kim easily recognizes the sound - Putties. Suddenly the Putties jump out of their hiding places and surround the seven teens. Trini and Kim tells her new friends to get behind her. The Putties move in closer and the teens separate. Kim battles a Putty with a swift kick. Trini did a double jump. Rocko uses a wash basin to battle another group of Putties. Abraham, Zackariah, and Miss Alicia incorporate dance moves to fight their batch of Putties. William manages to get a Putty to fall.

The rest of the Putties step on the Putty's back as they chase after William. Trini continues to battle her batch of Putties. Goldar appears behind her with Kimberly. Goldar states, "Well, Miss Trini, your pathetic power impsters couldn't fight tooth decay, so why don't you give up before I destroy her." William, Rocko, Miss Alicia, Zackariah, and Abrham gather around Trini. Goldar continues to threaten Trini. Trini replies, "You better let her go, Goldar!"

Back at the Command Center, Alpha tell the Rangers some alarming news. Jason asks, "What? Alpha." Alpha tells them, "I have found some chronotron particles." Zack thinks it's great, "What are we waiting for?" Alpha collects the chronotron into the morphing grid. Alpha tells the Rangers, "Okay, the chronotron particles are now place in the morphing grid. But it can only accept one Ranger at a time or the morphing grid will overheat which we won't have enough power to get you guys back." Jason offers himself to go and save Trini and Kim. Alpha tells him to get ready. Jason teleported inside of the time hole.

William wonders what to do. Trini tells them to not give up hope. Goldar laughs, "You fools, you think you stop the evil that's going to overtake someday." Trini remarks, "Yeah, but that someday will not be today nor will be ever." Suddenly, Goldar gets kicked and lands on the ground. Kimberly falls onto Jason's arm. Jason asks if she's okay. Kim smiles and nods. Goldar gets up and is surprised to see Jason. Kim gets up and said, "You've had it." Goldar is about to fight when the White Stranger race down into Goldar. White Stranger gets off his horse and stood by Kim.

Billy tells Zordon, "I think I've figured out a way to bring Kim and Trini back to the present, but I'm going to need three communicators."

Goldar and Needlenose appear. The Putties go over to Goldar and Needlenose. Goldar can't believe they are still here. "It's time you all got out of town and don't come back." Kim replies, "For once you're actually right Goldar. Do you really think you can take on nine of us." Trini smiles. "You guys ready." William asks, "Ready?" Trini called on the morph. Trini, Miss Alicia, William, Rocko, and Zackariah morph. The Rangers race forward into battle. White Stranger, Kim, Jason, and Abrham battles a batch of Putties as well. William battles another batch of Putties. Rocko has fun as he plays Toro Toro with his batch of Putties.

Miss Alicia battles another set of Putties. Zackariah battles a batch of Putties, but he is disappointed that the Putties messed up his boots. Eventually the Putties are destroyed. The Rangers, Kim, Jason, Abraham, and White Stranger gather together and face down Goldar and Needlenose. Needlenose shots one of it's spores and it hits White Stranger. He is immediately paralyzed and falls to the ground. Kimberly drags him to safety and the Rangers stand in front of him. Needlenose is ready to fire another spore. Goldar exclaims, "Enough! This is the finals showdown Miss Trini. When my spiny friend and I are through with you, Angel Grove's past will be destroyed and your friends in the future will vanish forever!" Goldar fires up his weapon to aim at Kim and White Stranger but Jason blocks them. Kim immediately charges at Goldar and Needlenose. The force send Goldar back through the time hole, destroying Needlenose. Miss Alicia asks Jason if he was okay. Jason is better. Trini demorphs and walk up to Kim, asking, "Kim, what was that all about?" Kim replies that she doesn't know. Trini and Kim soon joins the others. Everyone is in high spirits. Soon, Miss Alicia, William, and Abraham start dancing to the amusement of Kim and Trini. Abraham sweeps Trini off her feet.

Lord Zedd and Rita are very upset. Goldar has returned to the palace where Lord Zedd yells at him and calls him worthless piece of space dust. Rita screeches, "You give me such a headache!" Goldar pleads with them not yell at him and reminds them that the battle with the Power Rangers isn't over with yet. Squatt and Baboo are there as well. Baboo states, "Not yet, but it will be!" Rita yells at them to shut up. Squatt remarks, "Goldar knows something. Lord Zedd asks him, "Do you know anything?" Goldar replies that the Pink Thunder Rangers is the most powerful ranger he ever saw. "That pinky ranger charged up and destroyed Needlenose without any help and send me back." Lord Zedd and Rita are concern. Zedd thinks of an idea. "Goldar! Your mouth has some final sense into it. We will use up all the Pink Thunder power from the power coin and inject them into our newest monsters!" Lord Zedd and Rita laughs.

Billy is working on the three communicators. Zordon informs them that the blast knock Needlenose into a its original form - cactus plant. "You need no worries." Billy points out that he's going to need some hands. Soon the alarms go off. Zordon detects Putties trying to enter the time hole. Rocky suggests that he and Zack would go. "We'll see you as soon as you can." Rocky calls on the morph. "Mastadon!" "Triceratops!"

Rocky and Zack arrive outside of Angel Grove and faced down the Putties.

At the Palace, Goldar stands next to Lord Zedd. Zedd calls in Finster. Finster came into the room and tells Finster to use the Pink Thunder Power Coin on the Putties to make them undestructable. Finster informs Lord Zedd that he cannot do if the Power Coin is not at its full strength. Rita and Zedd are confuse. Finster tells them, "You see Kim is attach to her power coin but when she lost it, it linked broke and so the power coin only has half the power. If we can get Kimberly to release all of her powers inside this coin, then yes, our monsters will be undestructable." Lord Zedd and Rita is not pleased at what they just heard.

At the Command Center, Zordon informs them that the Rocky and Zack are in trouble. "You need to join them now. Billy tells Aisha and Adam, "This will have to wait." Aisha, Billy, and Adam morph. "Tigerzord!" "Dragonzord!" "Pteradaxl!" The three Rangers arrive. Aisha and Adam helps Rocky and Zack get up. Rocky informs them that the Putties has gotten a lot strong. Billy suggests they use their weapons. After a long battle, the Rangers destroy all of the Putties.

Back at the Command Center, Zordon congratulates Aisha, Adam, Zack, Rocky, and Billy. "You have saved the world again." Zack remarks, "We may have saved the world, but we lost Kim, Trini, and Jase." Aisha tells Billy, "We got to get them back. Billy tells his friends he has adapted the communicators to enhance and accelerate the teleporting merchanizm, and creat a time hole. "But I have to warn you, we can only try this once and if it fails..." Adam adds, "Trini, Kim, and Jason will be trapped in the past forever." Billy tells them where the time hole should appear and gets to work. A time hole appears and within moments, Jason and Kim are walking through it. Adam worries about Trini. Trini then appears through the time hole. She is walking through it. Trini gives Adam a big hug and tells her friends, "We all knew you guys would come and rescue us." Everone is very happy.

In the past, One-Eyed Bulk and Doc Skullovitch are cleaning up the front of Ernest's place as part of their prison program. Ernest walks out with the White Stranger thanks him for recapturing the rascals. White Stranger replies, "All in a day's work." White Ranger walks past William, Abraham, Miss Alicia, Rocky, and Zackariah. He pauses when he hears Zackariah's comment, "Being a Power Ranger was the most exciting thing we've ever done." Miss Alicia wonders if they'll ever do it again. Rocko doesn't know, but he is ready. Abraham can't stop thinking about the Yellow Ranger. Zackariah asks, "What do you think was the most exciting part? Those clay heads? The monkey with wings?" Miss Alicia thinks it's the walking cactus. William coments, "You know, somewhere in the future, Calamity Kim and Trini are out there fighting, making sure the Earth is safe for our great, great, great, great grandchildren." White Stranger comments, "Kim's something alright."

Whiter Stranger tips his hat to them and walks away. William leads a toast to the Yellow Ranger and Kim. White Stranger gets on his horse and heads out of town. One the way out, he passes a coach, who has a pretty australian girl inside it. White Stranger tips his hat to her and continues on his way out of town. Outside of town, White Stranger gives his own cheer to the future.

In the palace, Lord Zedd and Rita are talking. "Zeddy, we will never get that little pinky thunder ranger to give her powers to us." Lord Zedd replies, "We will and I've got just the plan."


	29. The New Deal, Part I

**A/N: There will be no Tomberly or Jimberly bad talks.**

 **The New Deal, Part I**

At the Youth Center, Zack is dancing in front of a crowd. Trini is watching Kimberly do her gymnastics. Rocky, Adam, and Billy are studying at a table. Jason and Aisha came running in with a letter. They see Kimberly on the balance beam and walked up to her. Kimberly makes her finals move and asks Jason what the letter was. Jason replies that it is a letter from Tommy. Kimberly is excited and grabs the envelope. She sits down and open it up. Soon she starts to read: Dear Kimberly, Sorry for not writing for so long. I've been restoring Switzerland as a better place since you and Billy left. I've been thinking about it, and don't get me wrong, I still love you, but I want a break. My heart just can't take it. I'm sorry, Kim.

Kimberly gets up and starts to walk. Jason wants to know what the problem is but Kim just left the place. Aisha and Jason exchange looks. Out by the lake, Kimberly is looking down at the lake, memories of her and Tommy passed through her mind. Kim felt a tap on the shoulder. Kim turns around to see Aisha and Jason. Kim asks, "What are you guys doing here?" Aisha replies, "Are you alright?" Kim smiles but it soons turns into tears streaming down her face. Jason puts his hand on her shoulder as the sad moment flies by. After the moment, Kim wipes away her tears and starts going back to the Youth Center.

In the Palace, Lord Zedd and Rita is pleased at what they just saw. "Our plan is going perfectly. That little Pink Thunder Ranger doesn't know the truth of what Tommy actually sent her." Rita laughs. "Yes, Zeddy! And the sooner the plan is going, she doesn't stand a chance but give her powers to us." They both laugh.

Jason and Aisha are walking in the park. Aisha suggest they do something to cheer Kimberly up. Jason tries to think of an idea. Aisha thought of an idea, "What about we go to Kim's family lake house. It would be perfect." Jason likes the idea. They hurry to go tell the others.

Kim is practicing on her balance beam but she can't focus. Rocky, Adam, and Billy notices and walks over to Kimberly. Rocky asks, "Kim, are you alright?" Kim is frustrated, "Yes, I'm fine. Just perfectly fine! Why wouldn't I be fine?" Adam mouthed to Trini - what's the problem. Trini shrugs. "Kim, you have to be careful. You can hurt yourself."

Rocky, Adam, and Billy walks away from Kim and Trini. Jason and Aisha enter the Youth Center and found Kim on the balance beam. Aisha said, "Kimberly, I think we should take a vacation. The whole lot of us." Kim shrugs, "I don't know, Aish. It's been a long time since I went there. I haven't been there since my parents divorce." Jason reassured her that everything will be alright and she will be very relaxed. Kim thinks it through and agrees.

In a near by table, Bulk and Skull heard the gang talking. Bulk ask, "Skull, did you hear that?" Skull scoffs, "Yeah, the dweebs are going on a vacation. Must be fun." Bulk pointed out, "No, think about this. Jason and his friends always get attack by the Putties." Skull doesn't understand. "Think about this, Skull. Wherever Jason and his little play group is, the Putties will be there, so this time, we will be there to witness it. And wherever the Putties are, a monster comes and tries to destroy the town. And wherever there's a monster, the Power Rangers always come to save the day." Skull nods in understanding.

In the palace, Rita and Zedd heard everything. "Did you hear that Zeddy? They are going to be at Kimmy's little family's lake house. What a wonderful vacation? Better than our honeymoon that is." Zedd is annoyed. "Ah, yes!" He continue with the plan, "We will capture Kimberly's power friends, until she agrees to give us her power. This will be a victorious day!" Rita and Zedd laughs.

The following day, they are at the lake house. Jason, Rocky, and Zack are getting the bags out of the car. Rocky started a conversation, "So, Jase, I can't but notice something strange about you and Kim." Jason denied it. Zack smiles, "Come on, we know you like her." Jason shakes his head in disagreement. Zack begs on for him to tell them. Jason shakes his head away. "There's nothing going on with me and Kimberly." Zack and Rocky are still skeptical.

Kimberly, Trini, and Aisha are talking in the kitchen. Aisha and Trini exchange looks. Aisha spoke up, "Kim, are you alright?" Kim looks up at the two of them. Kim sighs. "I don't know. I just feel like we've been getting more deeper." Trini agrees, "Yeah, I know how you feel. Sometimes when I'm with Adam, I feel like we are getting into a serious relationship." Aisha comment, "Hey, at least you guys have someone. I'm single." They all laugh.

Outside, Billy and Adam arrived. They were getting their bags out of the car. Adam asks Billy if Zordon knows if they are on vacation. Billy informs him that Zordon knows about it and allowed it. Adam smiles. Suddenly, a couple of Putties showed up. Adam and Billy battle the Putties. They defeated them all. Transportor called out, "Well, well, what do we got here?" Adam and Billy morph. "White Tiger!" "Dragonzord!" Adam and Billy battles Transportor. Transportor got out his rope and starts tying Billy and Adam back to back. The rope burns them. Adam gets up and plays his flute. Transportor gets shock. Transportor gets back up and zap Adam. Adam disappeared. Billy uses Saba's laser eyes and shoots Transportor's weapon away. Transportor than zap Billy.

In the Command Center, Zordon is unsure if the Rangers are safe. "But what do you mean, Zordon," Alpha asks. Zordon expalins to Alpha that something doesn't feel right. He asks if Alpha can locate what Lord Zedd is trying to do. Alpha is on the job.

In the cabin, Aisha, Trini, and Kimberly were still talking. Trini asks, "Where's Adam and Billy? They should be here by now." Kim doesn't know. "Hey, maybe they got a flat tire, Trin," Aisha thought. Trini nodded. "I don't know. This already sounds like it's a bad idea to...you know, relax and have fun." Trini looked at Kim. Kim is offended. "Kim, I'm sorry." Kim walks upstairs. Aisha looks at both her friends.

Jason, Rocky, and Zack were carrying the bags inside the cabin. Rocky walked to Aisha, "Aish, what's going on?" Aisha shrugs. Rocky continue his work. They set the bags down in the living room. Rocky and Jason went to the ktichen. Aisha followed them, "Hey, so you guys, I've been thinking we should be calling Tommy and ask him why he broke up with Kim." Rocky nodded, "Yeah, maybe it could clear things up. And maybe, a new relationship could form." Jason smiles, "I don't like Kim like that." Rocky is skeptical. He told Jason that by Jason's expression, he could tell that he was lying. Aisha is intrigue with what they are talking about. Aisha exclaims, "What! You like-" Jason stops her from saying another word. Rocky smiles at Aisha. "Hey, Aish, can you go outside with me? We need some wood for the fireplace." Jason is concern. He asks Rocky, "Why can't I come?" Rocky explained sarcastically, "Because you don't 'like' Kim." He smiles with Aisha. Trini walked up to Jason. She asks, "Jase, is okay to sometimes put your relationship before your friendship?" Jason thought of something to say. "Well, if your friend is the evil one than, I guess. Why?" Trini clears her throat and explains, "Because, I accidentally said that this cabin is making karma because Billy and Adam haven't shown up yet." Jason nodded, "Well, you know, sometimes you just have to be the mature and thinks that everything will be okay. And it will." Trini smiles and nods.

Rocky and Aisha were in the forest, getting some wood for the fire. They've been asking questions about Jason and Kimberly. Suddenly, Transportor shoots at them. Rocky and Aisha instantly finds Transportor a few miles away. Rocky and Aisha morph. "Pteradaxl!" "Triceratops!" Rocky got out his power lance while Aisha used her bow. After one bow, Transportor is down and explodes. Rocky and Aisha high fives. Suddenly, they got zap and disappear. Transportor gets up and calls them fools.

Trini gets into Kim's room and Kim knows who it is. "Why are you here?" Trini apologizes, "Kim, I'm sorry. I didn't meant to say that. I was just caught up in my relationship that I didn't think about what you feel right now. But for the rest of vacation, I won't make you upset because this whole vacation was suppose to make you happy and if you're not happy, then I'm not happy." Kim smiles, "Trini Kwan, you are the most kindest and sensitive woman I've met. Thank you. I really appreciate it." Trini nods. Both girls heard a knock. They turn to the door and saw Jason. Jason asks if he can come in. Trini say that he can and went out. Jason said, "So, are you better?" Kim smiles and nods. She's much more better. She thanks him. Jason replied her, "You're welcome." Jason begins laughing. Kim wants to know what it is. Jason answered, "Well, Rocky and Zack has this theory that I like you." Kim asks, "Is it?" Jason slowly nods. "I don't think so." Kim smiles, "Well, I think we're better as friends, anyway." Jason walks out of the room as Kim watches him.

In the Command Center, Alpha figured out what Lord Zedd is planning. "Zordon, Lord Zedd wants to take all the powers from Kimberly to use it against the Rangers. We must stop him." Zordon asks Alpha to contact Jason and to let him know about what's going on." Jason is in his room, unpacking. His communicator went off. "Yeah, Alpha." Alpha informs him about Lord Zedd's plan about Kimberly. Jason replies with letting them know he's on the look out.

Jason heard Kim walk down the stairs. Kim asks where's everybody. Jason explains, "Adam and Billy haven't arrive yet, Rocky and Aisha are getting wood, and Trini and Zack are helping Rocky and Aisha get wood after they find them." Suddenly, Zack comes in, exhausted. "Jase, you guys need to get out of here. He's coming for you, Kim. He won't stop until he gets it all." Zack then disappear. Kim is confuse of what just happen. Jason thinks it was a hologram. Kim was asking about who was coming for her. Jason thought of it. Lord Zedd. Kim replies, "Why does he need me?" Jason explains that Lord Zedd wants to use her powers to destroy the Power Rangers. Kim is thinking about leaving. Jason agrees.

In the Palace, Transportor teleported in. Lord Zedd asks, "So did you get them?" Trasportor shows Lord Zedd where they are. The Rangers are held prisoners in the dungeon. Lord Zedd is pleased at what he saw. Lord Zedd thinks she should got down to Earth and properly get Kimbelry himself. He teleported away.

Jason and Kimberly are getting ready to teleport to the Command Center until they got shook by a rumbling. Jason and Kim went outside to see what the shook was. They found Lord Zedd. Lord Zedd said, "Well, come on, former pinky. You need to come with me so that you can destroy the world with your powers." Kim doens't think being evil fits her color. Lord Zedd thinks this will change her mind. Lord Zedd shows what their friends are in. Kimberly is eager to rescue them. "Well, are you coming?" Kim starts walking until Jason stops her. Jason said, "No." Lord Zedd enjoys this. "I wouldn't. No reason for you to be taken, too." Kim moves in front of Jason and looks at him. Jason can't stop staring at Lord Zedd. Kim holds onto his hands and makes sure he's looking at her, "Hey, Jase. It's fine. I'll go. No one needs to get hurt. There's no reason for you, for our friends to get hurt." Jason nods. Kim lets go of his hand. Lord Zedd thinks he should close his eyes so he cannot be followed. Jason is about to battle him until Kim stops him. "Jase, please. For me." Jason nods and closes his eyes. When he opens them up, she's gone.

TO BE CONTINUE...PART 11

 **Did you enjoy? I know. A little romance-y. Anyway, don't forget to read on into the finale. Two chapters left.**


	30. The New Deal, Part II

**Sorry for the long update. I had writer's block. Hope you like this one.**

 **The New Deal, Part II**

Jason is in the Command Center, informing Alpha and Zordon of what happened. "Yes, Jason. I believe that there is something more than just Lord Zedd's plan to take all of Kimberly's power." They have to find a way before something worse happens. Alpha insists locating the other Rangers. He begins.

In a prison, the Rangers are trapped and weak. Aisha ask, "Is there any way for us to get out of here, Billy?" Billy tries to think but ends up with no conclusion.

Lord Zedd is pleased with everything going on. Kimberly is locked in a force field in the palace by Rita. Rita exclaims, "You think you won, little Pinky, but I think not! We will have all of your powers, maybe even a life force." Kimberly remarks, "You think I will give it to you that easily." Rita starts laughing, "Of course, you'll not! That's why we capture all of your Ranger friends, excluding the Red Ranger. So if you won't give us your powers then I suggest opening a funeral would a nice thing." Kimberly tries to break free. Rita laughs more. "You won't get away with this."

Jason is worried. Alpha is taking a bit of a long time to locate them. Jason tells Alpha to hurry. Alpha remarks, saying that he's doing the best he can. After a moment, Alpha finally finds them. Alpha explains, "They are in a prison beneath the palace of Lord Zedd and Rita. But be careful, Jason. There is a high energy reading. It could destroy you." Jason morphs. "Tyrannosaurus!" Alpha is worried.

Two Putties are guarding Aisha, Rocky, Adam, Billy, Trini, and Zack. Zack is wished they could get out. Trini then thought of a plan. She gathers her friends around and whisper to them. "Billy, can you try to contact Zordon and Jason?" Billy doesn't know. "It's highly unlikely to work now. Any chance we get was done about two hours ago." Rocky ask, "Can't we power it up or something?" Billy suggested it and instructs the Rangers to get out their power coins. Then the two Putties watch as the Rangers got out their power coins. One of Putties instructs the other Putty to unlock the prison door. The Putty got out the keys and jiggle it into the lock. The door open. Zack and Adam started battling the two Putties.

Rita is cranky, "Zeddy, she hasn't been a goody girl and gives us what we want. I don't think that little pinky is going to give us what we want." Lord Zedd growls. He yells out Finster and Finster enter the room. Lord Zedd tells Finster, "Finster, get the button." Finster obeys and walks back to his lab. Rita ask, "Zeddy, what are you doing?" Zedd laughs.

Adam and Zack continue their battle with. The Putties are defeated. The Rangers run out of the prison and found themselves in a cave. Aisha is a little creeped out. Billy said, "I think we are getting close to the exit. Just a little further." They followed Billy towards a light shining forth. Zack is skeptical if the bright shining light is the exit. Billy assures him that it might be there one shot of getting out of there.

Jason teleported under Rita and Lord Zedd's palace. He's watching his steps carefully as he passed through to go find his friends. He heard a noise coming towards. He listened in closely and heard Rocky's voice talking. Jason runs towards them and found Rocky, Billy, Zack, Adam, Trini, and Aisha. They were amazed at the sight of the Red Ranger. Jason informs Billy, "Billy, we need to get Kimberly from Lord Zedd." Trini and Zack looks astonished. Aisha asked, "What happened to Kimberly?" "She went with Lord Zedd," Jason answered. Adam asked, "What about that Trasportor monster? He has to be stopped before he can transport anyone else into another dimension or dugeon." Suddenly, Jason's communicator beeped. "Yeah, Alpha?" Jason asked. Alpha informs them that Zedd sent down Transportor to eliminate all humans. Trini tells Alpha that they can't let Kimberly be part of Lord Zedd's plan. Jason tells them that he will go and rescue Kimberly while the others go and battle the monster. Billy calls out the morph. "Tigerzord!" "Dragonzord!" "Mastadon!" "Pteradaxl!" "Triceratops!" "Saber-Toothed-Tiger!"

Out in the park, Transportor is zapping people. Billy and the others arrived to fight. Adam tells him to stop what he's doing. Transportor looks at them and is startled. He asked them how they got out. Rocky repsonded, "Easy. We just knocked them out just like we're going to do with you." Rocky flies in the air and was kicking him until Transportor zapped him into the ground. Rocky's gets up and then the other Rangers battle him.

In the palace, Kimberly is locked in a cell, getting bored. She stands up and yells, "Let me out! Please!" Two putties came up to her and unlocked the door. They both grabbed her and Kimberly willingly followed. The two putties lead her to Lord Zedd and Rita. Rita is laughing while Zedd's just getting annoyed. The two putties place her into a small jail cell that's about her height and four feet space. "What do you want with me?" Lord Zedd stands up. "All we want is to absorb you Pink Thunder Power and this cell we'll do it for us. Finster finally find something to use to drain your powers." Kimberly replied, "You guys won't get away with this. He will come and find me." Rita wickedly laughed, "You mean that red ranger. My zeddy would defeat him in a second." Kimberly snapped, "Jason will end you guys faster than you can say power. He will never give up on my on anyone of us and so I'm not giving up hope that he'll come and rescue me."

Jason crosses hallways to hallways. He felt like the palace was a maze that keeps repeating and repeating. He walked towards a room with voices heard. "You know Baboo, I wish Lord Zedd would give us more hard work. We deserve it. After all, he did assign us to be minions of Rita," Squatt said. Baboo thinks so too, "Yeah, ever since Lord Zedd came and took over, it's been no fun. Remember the time when that toad swallow the Rangers. That was a blast." "Yeah, and that time when we find a genie in the lamp," Squatt added. Jason shook his head, kind of feeling sorry for the two. He walks off and found the main room where Rita and Lord Zedd look at Earth. Rita, Zedd, and Kimberly were in there. He could see that Kimberly was getting weaker and weaker. Kimberly was still able to talk, "Is that all you got? Absorbing my power this fast? Ha, I thought this machine would have more speed than this." Lord Zedd and Rita uses their staff and zapped the cell's absorbing abilities faster.

"Stop!" Jason called out. Kimbelry turned around to see Jason. She smiled. "Let her go," Jason said, "or you'll have me and my friends to deal with." Lord Zedd laughs, "Please, Transportor has gotten an upgrade. He can put your little ranger friends in the same dugeon without even targeting at them. Lord Zedd and Rita uses their staff and showed them what's happening in the park.

The Rangers were losing. Suddenly, a guy jumped up into the air and kicked Transportor. Transportor fell down. The guy turns around and revealed himself to be Tommy. Billy, Trini, and Zack went up to him and thanked him. Transportor got up and zapped Rocky, Aisha, and Adam. Tommy, Billy, Trini, and Zack turns to Transportor and he zaps them too. The clip showed that they're back in the same dugeon as before.

Jason tells them to let his friends go. Jason then uses his power sword and breaks the cell. Kimberly could feel her strength again. She stands up and faces Rita as Jason faces Lord Zedd. Kim said, "Listen up, Rita. I might not have my powers or be a ranger but I still got the skills." She and Rita battles. "Why you Red Ranger always have to ruin the fun?" Lord Zedd said. "I guess it's our luck," Jason responded. He kicks his staff and it turns into a snake. Kimberly pushed Rita down and runs towards Jason. They tried to make a break for it. Rita got up and uses her staff. Jason got hit. He tells Kimberly to go find the Rangers. Kim listens and tells him that she will call on her communicator.

Back at the cabin, Bulk and Skull finally arrives. They saw Billy's jeep in front of the cabin. Bulk laughs as they were on a mission. Skull checks out some of the place and finds it relaxing. Suddenly, Skull sees two putties looking at them. Bulk turns to see the two putties and started to run back to their car. Skull turned on the engine and drives away.

Jason gets up as Kimberly leaves. "Listen Red Ranger," Lord Zedd begins, "if you don't hand yourself over and follow our orders, we will make sure that your friends suffer and don't underestimate our powers, especially mine." Jason doesn't believe him. Rita laughs, "The dugeon your friends are stuck in, Finster made my staff control whatever happens to the dugeon. So if I decide to destroy anyone that's in it, my staff will do it." Jason replied, "Your bluffing." Rita uses her staff and aimed it up on the ceiling and a blast came out of it. The ceiling absorbed the blast and travels itself to the dugeon. Suddenly, the dugeon started to push in. Lord Zedd showed Jason what's happening to his friends. He decided to give in and give up. "Now that's more like it," Zedd commented.

Kimberly was walking through walls of rocks. She heard a rumbling and called Jason on his communicator. "Jason, what was that rumbling about?" Jason informs her that Rita placed a spell in the dugeon that their friends are in and it's pushing the walls in; in a matter of minutes, their friends would be squish if she doesn't rescue them on time. Jason tells her to hurry, before Lord Zedd and Rita do something to him.

Finster came into the room with a box. He give the box to Rita and she opens it up. Inside was place a small red gem. Rita held it up above the broken cell and the power were transfering into the red gem. "What are you doing?" Jason asked. "We are going to turn you into one of our dark rangers, pocessing the powers of lightning and thunder," Zedd answered, "You will have no choice but to listen to our commands. You will no longer have control. No will. No more power."

Kimberly listened to everyone word Lord Zedd said. "No, Jason you can't. You can't turn yourself over."

"But of course he have to," Rita spoke out loud. Jason talked to his communicator, "Don't worry. Just rescue our friends." Jason turns off his communicator and walks up to Rita, who was still holding the gem. Rita laughs as Jason held out his hand. Rita was giving it to Jason when Jason kicked her hand away, making the gem fell somewhere in the smokey ground. Rita leans down and tries to find it. Lord Zedd kicked Jason and Goldar came into the room and held him up. Rita finally found the gem and Goldar forced Jason to walk up to her. Goldar let go. "Red Ranger, you're going to pay for that," Rita aimed her staff up at the ceiling and a blast seeked its way back into the dugeon. The dugeon is pushing faster. Rocky, Aisha, and Adam tries to push the walls back but force kept on pushing in. "Your friends won't be rangers after a few more seconds," Lord Zedd informed.

Kimberly heard the same rumbling again. "Jason, what's happening?" Jason answered through his communicator, "Rita placed another spell and the walls are puhsing in faster. They'll be done for in a few seconds. You have to hurry." Kimberly asked, "What about you?" Jason gulped before answering, "Bring me back. Do whatever it takes, just bring me back," Jason told her. "What does that suppose to mean?" Kimberly asked. He didn't respond. Jason held out his hand while Kimberly is trying to contact him. "Jason! Jason!" She paid her attention on her friends. She can hear them yelling for help. Kimberly ran up to the voice and found them on back to back, squeeze into each other. Billy turns and saw Kimberly. He reached for his blaster and toss it to her. "Shoot Kimberly!" Billy demanded. Kimberly aim at the jail door and it burst open. The walls stopped pushing in, allowing the Rangers and Tommy to get out.

Kimberly frozed at the sight of Tommy. Tommy walks up to her and asked, "Hey, Kim. How are you doing?" Kimberly nodded. "Fine, since you brought me a break up letter," Kimberly said. Tommy was confused. A break up letter? "Kim, what are you talking about?" Tommy asked. Kimberly excuse herself and walk off. She press a button and contacted Jason. "Jason, I found them. They're going to be alright."

Jason responded, "Alright, that's cool." Kimberly noticed his change of tone. Then she realized it, "Jason, no. Don't tell me that you...don't." Jason gives his communicator to Lord Zedd and he answered for him. "He did it!" Lord Zedd smirked. He tossed it to the ground and Rita steps on it. Kimberly could hear a noise. She knew that she had to get Jason back, but she just don't know how.

TO BE CONTINUE...Part III


	31. The New Deal, Part III

**The New Deal, Part III**

In the Command Center, Aisha, Rocky, Billy, Adam, Kimberly, Trini, Tommy, and Zack were surrounding Alpha. Zordon welcomed Tommy back. "We need to rescue Jason, Zordon," Trini informed Zordon and Alpha. Zack added, "Yeah, my bro can't leave us. He needs to be fighting the right side. You have to do something. We have to do something."

"Rangers, my instincts tells me that he's gone," Zordon said, "but he can still be save." Aisha was questioning it. Alpha tells them, "Yes, he may be gone with the evil but he's the darkest parts of him, not a brainwash one." Rocky, trying to be clear, reworded, "So you're saying that Jason is himself but just the darkest parts?" Alpha replied with a yes. The Rangers were thinking of ways to get Jason back except for Kimberly. Tommy notices and walks over to her. "Kim, are you alright?" Kim, a little startled, replied, "No. No I'm not. Jason is gone because of me. He was protecting me. He set me freed and what did I do? I made him surrender to Rita and Zedd." Tommy assured her that Jason with be safe, "Kim, Jason will be fine. He's tough, sometimes more than me. Listen, I just want to say that it wasn't your fault. It was all of our fault. We couldn't escape that monster and if we did, you and Jason would've been fine." Kim smiled and Tommy returned the smile.

Suddenly, the alarms went off. The Rangers and Tommy view the viewing globe. In the viewing globe, a red ranger is shown to be attacking people in Angel Grove. "Who is that?" Adam asked. Zordon answered, "That is Jason. He has taken the power that Zedd and Rita stole from Kimberly and turned himself into a Thunder Ranger, just like you Kimberly, but only this time, a dark one." Trini said, "Well, if there's any chance that we get Jason back, we have to try and get him back. Our team is strong with him." Kimberly stepped out, "You guys go." "Aren't you coming with us, Kimberly?" Billy asked. Kim replied, "Yes, but Rita and Zedd stole all of my powers and now, you see, I'm not a ranger anymore." The Rangers, devasted, looked away, knowing that they lost another ranger. "But you guys can do. You guys can bring him back ten times more than I ever can. You're a team and a team should stick with each other. Now go, bring him back." The Rangers nodded and Rocky called out the morph. "White Tiger!" "Mastadon!" "Pteradaxly!" "Triceratops!" "Saber-Toothed-Tiger!"

The Rangers are running in the street looking for Jason. Jason, who is enjoying hurting people yet still continues to fight, attacked the Rangers. Zack and Adam moved out but Trini, Aisha, Billy, and Rocky got hit. Adam blew in his flute and strike Jason. Jason reflects the strike back to Adam while Zack hold on to Jason. "Jase, you've got to fight it. You've got to fight your darkest parts!" Jason jerked Zack off of him and used his thunder power at Zack. Zack fell down but got back up. "Jase, I'm your best friend. You have got to listen to me!" Jason suddenly stops attacking Zack and thought about what he said. Suddenly, Trini and Aisha got a hold on Jason and Rocky holds out his blaster. "Listen, Jason, I don't want to do this but you leave me know choice. Come back. Come back and fight for the right. The right of the people. The right that you can overcome anything." Jason doesn't want to listen. He jerked both Trini and Aisha and starts fighting Rocky. Rocky tries to blast him but Jason knocked him out. Trini and Aisha went by Rocky's side, Aisha lifting up his head and laying it on her lap. Trini spoke up to Jason. "Jase, you can overcome anything. You just need to want it. You need to not want to be a made pyscho that goes around and destroy things - good things." Jason hesistanted his next movement but went ahead with it. He took out his double thunder sword and slash Trini on both sides of her arms. Jason pointed to Aisha. Aisha knew that she was next. "Jase, please don't. You're a way better than this. I know-I know because you are my best friend. Please, if there's anything light in you left, please don't harm us or civilian again." Jason remarked, "Aisha, I'm sorry, but I can't stop myself." Jason got out his thunder wheel blade - a red steering wheel - and combine it with his double thunder sword which makes a long sword altogether. He thrusted at Aisha but Rocky covered her. "Rocky!" Aisha said in absolute horror. Aisha looks up at Jason. Jason knew that Aisha was upset. After a moment, Adam jumped up on Jason, making them fall to the ground. Jason got up and use his long thunder sword but before he could use it, Adam asked, "What's your problem?" "Yeah, don't you want to listen to your friends?" Billy asked. Jason replied, "Your words means nothing to me," Jason said before combining his lightning power with his long thunder sword together and strike at them both.

Suddenly, Rita showed up in the sky. "Oh, red ranger!" Rita said, "We are giving you this red gem that you will use to call and control your zord. Your zord will so powerful that it doesn't need the tyrannosaurus rex's power. Attack and destroy the Rangers!" As she fades away from the sky, a red gem appeared in front of Jason. Jason grabbed it and looked back at the injured Rangers.

Back at the Command Center, Kimberly and Tommy watched the Rangers fight in complete horror. "Zordon, Jason isn't listening to the Rangers, why?" Kim asked. "It's unknown the reason why," Zordon explained, "but if the Rangers doesn't get Jason back, the entire world will be at risk." Tommy asked, "But can't we just go down there and help them?" "No," Alpha explained, "if you guys go down there, you will be putting yourself at risk and Jason will destroy you. When - and if - he comes back to our side, he will feel remorse of what he has done. He might even trigger PTSD." Kim and Tommy, mostly Kim, looked at the viewing globe, scared at what's going to come with Jason.

Jason called out his Red Dragon Thunderzord. The Rangers got up and called out there Zords. "White Tiger Thunderzord Power!" "Mastadon Lion Thunderzord Power!" "Pteradaxl Firebird Thunderzord Power!" "Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord Power!" "Saber-Toothed-Tiger Griffin Thunderzord Power!" Adam played his flute, making the Dragonzord come out. The zords combine into the Thunder Assault Team. The Red Dragon blew out flames of fire to the Thunder Assault Team. Dragonzord and Tigerzord teamed up and attacked the Red Dragon. Red Dragon went into Warrior Mode and used his staff on the Tigerzord. The Tigerzord went into Warrior Mode and blast fire out of it's chest at the Red Dragon. The Red Dragon Warrior Mode reflects the blast at Tiger Warrior Mode and Dragonzord. The Red Dragon used its sword and shook the ground making the Tigerzord and Dragonzord fall down into the cliff. Billy and Adam flew out of their zords and demorph.

Back at the Command Center, the control panels starts shooting fire out which scares Kimberly. "Alpha, what's going on?" Tommy asked. Alpha answered, "Something's terribly wrong, Rangers. Somehow, the powers are overpowering." "The thunder power," Kim said, "You guys created my power and when Rita and Zedd stole them...Alpha you have to cut the connection to the Thunder Power." Alpha was on it.

Jason turned his attention to the Unicorn, Griffin, Lion, and Firebird Thunderzords. "Jason, this is the last time we're telling you to stop your actions before we get real," Trini said. Jason starts running towards them, threw his staff on the ground with him along, and swing to the back of the zords. The Griffin starts shooting fire at Red Dragon while Firebird makes a tornado using the Unicorn's ability to levitate boulders. Lion blocked the attack the Red Dragon did while the Firebird attacked Red Dragon. Red Dragon took the hit but got back up.

Back at the Command Center, more sparks goes shooting out of the panel. "Alpha, what's happening?" Alpha responded, "I can't break the connection. Too much power has been lost. If I break it then our whole power might be out and we will never reached the morphing grid again."

The Red Dragon stomps on the ground, making a cliff. The zords fell down. Aisha, Trini, Zack, and Rocky fell out of their zords. The suddenly demorphed.

Back at the Command Center, the whole place starts to shoot out. Kimberly screams more and more.

Aisha, Trini, Zack, and Rocky got up and wondered what just happened. Billy and Adam runs up to them. "Guys, what just happened?" Aisha asked.

"I don't know," Adam replied. They all touched their back waist to feel no morpher. "My morphers gone," Rocky said. "Mine too," Trini said. Billy then said in conclusion, "I think our worst fear has come. We not only lost our zords, but we lost out powers with it. We're no longer power rangers." Jason's, unmorphed, voice came out, "Yeah, I didn't think some of you were even fit to be it. You guys ready for Round 2."

At the Command Center, Kim said, "Alpha, can't we try to get Jason back. I mean, Tommy is pretty good friends with Jason and all." "It's a try," Alpha said, "but I won't have enough power to bring you back." Alpha teleported Kimberly and Tommy in the town.

In the middle of the town, Kimberly and Tommy teleported by a tree near the former Rangers. Aisha notices them, "Kim, Tommy, what are you guys doing here?!" Kimberly answered, "We are here to show Jason that we are not scared of him and that he will never hurt us." "Well, anything is worth a shot," Aisha said, letting them pass through. "Jase," Tommy started talking to Jason, "I'm your best friend, remember. Me and Zack. Yeah. We spar with each other but we don't fight for real right. I know that you won't hurt me." Tommy, even though he couldn't see Jason, knew Jason smirked. "Biggest mistake you said," Jason said, "because everytime I look at you, all I see is a person who stole everything away from me." He was throwing a fist in the air, punching Tommy, until Kimberly blocked him. Jason suddenly stops, seeing who was blocking him. Kimberly was a little startled that he had stopped but she kept it cool. "We're your friends," Kim said, "I know that you won't hurt me. I know that." She looked back at Tommy and gestured her head for him to walk away. Jason, again, said, "Biggest mistake!" He was getting ready to punch her until he suddenly stops for some unknown reason. "You see," Kim said, "You can stop it. You can overcome it. You just need to want-" Kimberly stops to see that Jason has disappeared.

The following day, Rocky, Aisha, Zack, Trini, Adam, and Billy were sitting at a table in the Youth Center. Outside, Kimberly and Tommy were talking. "Hey, maybe we could go to this-" Tommy was saying until Kimberly cut him off. "Tommy, I think we should stop right now," Kim said. "Take a break." "Are you saying that we're breaking up?" Tommy asked. "No, it's just...with Jason now disappearing and that we aren't Rangers anymore, it's going to be tough and I don't want to ruin what we had by just going through it," Kim continued. "I get it," Tommy said. "Well, want to go sit in there with our friends, Kimberly?" "I would love too," Kim said. When they were coming inside, Bulk and Skull rushed in and walked up to Rocky, Aisha, Billy, Trini, Adam, and Zack. "Guys, where were you at the cabin? We saw some monsters and-" "Wait, have you guys been following us," Billy said. Bulk replied with awkward no and walked out, following by Skull. Kim and Tommy went and go sit by their friends. "It's tough now, but we are going to get through it," Billy said. "Yeah, I just wish Jason would be here right now," Trini added. "It's never going to get any easier, is it?" Adam asked. "It's only going to get worse," Rocky replied. "We can do it, guys," Kim said, "I promise you and myself that I will not rest until I figured out a way to get Jason back." The other Rangers nodded.

THE END...for Season Two of Mighty Morphin Powers!

 **Thank you all for reading Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Season Three will start in July. I will come out with a date soon, I promise.**


End file.
